When The Truth Comes Out
by ElizabethBlack-7
Summary: What if no one found Harry Potter when he ended up in Knockturn Alley before his second year? Sirius gets out a year earlier and reveals to Harry the life he should have known. Gray!HarryxDaphne Gray!SiriusxOFC CHAPTER 11 REPLACED! Finished, for now-possible rewrite in future, Chapter16 is and Extended Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this plot.**

Summary: What if no one found Harry Potter when he ended up in Knockturn Alley before his second year? Sirius gets out a year earlier. Gray!Harry. Gray!Sirius. Pairing comes later.

Italics are parts taken from the beginning of the Chamber of Secrets movie.

Chapter 1: An Introduction to Sirius Black

"_Diagon-ally!" _

"_What did he say?"_

"_Diagonally"_

"_Oh dear that's what I thought he said."_

_~Scene in Borgin and Burkes~_

Harry quickly walked out of Borgin and Burkes and straight into an old hag.

"_Not lost are you my dear?"_

"_No…"_

Just then, a hand came out of the shadows and pulled Harry back against the wall. The hand was filthy and smelled of excrement and seawater. Harry jumped and was about to scream when the man put his hand over his mouth and dragged him into a corner of the road. Hagrid, the games keeper at Hogwarts walked past them and Harry struggled to free himself and get to Hagrid. However, the man held onto Harry tighter until the half giant had passed before relaxing his grip a bit.

"Come, Harry, we must hurry. There is so much I need to tell you and prepare you for and so little time."

"Who are you? What do you want with me!" cried Harry as he was dragged further into Knockturn Alley to a small pub with a dirty sign. The sign read "The Dark Horse: Bar and Inn". As the two entered the pub, Harry had a dark cloak thrown over his head and he was lead up the stairs to a small dirty bedroom on the second floor. The cloak reeked of vomit and alcohol and left a layer of grime on his skin. Once there, the man took out a wand and sealed, locked and silenced the room so they would have absolute privacy.

"Are you going to kill me?" Harry asked, his voice quivering a bit. The man was taken aback by the question and in the time it took the man to comprehend what Harry had asked, the smaller boy had time to study the man. He was dirty, like he hadn't washed in at least a decade and his dental hygiene was close to non-existent from the look of his yellow and black teeth. He was unhealthily skinny and covered in tattoos. His robes under the clock where black and white striped with rips and repairs everywhere. It was then that Harry noticed a prison tattoo with six numbers. Slowly Harry started to back towards the door but the man snapped out of his daydream.

"My name, young Harry, is Sirius Black. I was best friends with your father in school. When you wee born, I was named your Godfather. However, at the end of the war I was imprisoned for a crime I did not commit. I don't know if you've heard my name or my reputation but all of it is false. I was never given a trial, I never betrayed or murdered anyone. I have a pensieve to prove it." At Harry's quizzical look the man continued, "A pensieve is a basin with runes markings that lets people remove memories for viewing or storing. My family has one and I wish to show you what has happened so you know why I couldn't care for you like your parents wanted me to."

"I don't understand what is going on! No one ever told me anything about you or my parents"

"You will understand in time. All will be explained soon. Place your hand in the stone basin there and all will be explained." Harry was skeptical but did as he was told and when he did, he was sucked into the bowl and on a trip down memory lane.

As soon as Harry's world stopped spinning from the fall, he was joined by the man that claimed to be his Godfather who stood a few feet behind Harry as they viewed the first few memories of Sirius' life at Hogwarts with his father and how he moved in with James Potter.

"No one has told me any of this, nothing about my grandparents or anyone," Harry whispered as they viewed a memory of his grandparents' funerals due to a death eater attack.

"I have no idea why your family history was hidden from you but I plan to tell you everything. You're twelve its about time you knew who your family was and what they died for." Sirius' reponses was mixed with tears as he watched his own surgot parents be buried a second time. The memory changed to part of his parents' wedding and then his birth. Finally to when his parents went into hiding and how Sirius was ultimately put into prison without a trial.

"How could they do that to you, Sirius! That's not fair at all! They're officers of the law they're supposed to protect the law and the people under the law."

"You sound like your mother and father there, Harry. I don't understand it either but with all the panic going around, everyone felt safer if assumed death eaters were imprisoned and out of site, the ministry wanted life to go back to the way it was. Not even Dumbledore moved for my trial, if he had, I would have had one and I would have been able to protect you better from those Muggles. As it is, I've escaped prison by faking my death, of course they didn't write it in the papers because they didn't want you to find out anything about this."

"Why? I deserved to know this! It's my own family, you are family I should have always known!" Harry was starting to get angry as they left the pensieve memory of Sirius' escape from Azkaban. "Why has Dumbledore been keeping all of this from me?" Harry was starting to break down and Sirius could only comfort him as he cried for the loss of his parents and not getting to know his Godfather better. He cried in anger at everyone in the wizarding world who didn't tell him about this man. And finally, he cried because for once he just needed to be loved like he had parents.


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Time:_

"_Harry was starting to break down and Sirius could only comfort him as he cried for the loss of his parents and not getting to know his Godfather better. He cried in anger at everyone in the wizarding world who didn't tell him about this man. And finally, he cried because for once he just needed to be loved like he had parents."_

Chapter 2: A Gringotts Visit

After Harry's breakdown and Sirius telling him more about the family he never got to know, the two waited until it was dusk to travel to Gringotts bank. As the two traveled out of the dreary streets of Knockturn Alley and into the brighter streets of Diagon Alley Sirius pulled his hood tighter over his head while Harry walked close behind Sirius, shrouded in his invisibility cloak which he kept on him at all times.

The two approached the snowy white building and entered just before the bank's closing time. As they walked up to one of the Goblins, Sirius slowly pulled his hood back a bit and flashed a gold ring at the goblin before saying, "I request a meeting with Lord Ragnok." The goblin sneered at the pair before shuffling towards a guard at the back. Harry gulped in anticipation getting ready to race out of the building should the goblins call the Aurors.

Fortunately for Harry, the goblin came back and told them to follow the guard to Ragnok's office. Once the group had passed through the door way, the Goblin guard spoke, "you can remove your cloak now Lord Potter, it is safe for you to be seen here." Harry gaped for a moment before doing as he was told. Harry tried to catch Sirius' eye to ask him how the Goblin knew he was there but the Goblin had them moving much too quickly for them to even think about talking.

They reached an ornate door with a gold plaque on it that read "Lord Ragnok, Bank Manager of Gringotts London". The goblin knocked 3 times before a harsh, come in was heard and the two wizards were escorted in. The room was tastefully decorated in rich dark woods and ancient artifacts and tomes. At a cherry wood desk sat the Goblin the two wizards were so interested in meeting, Ragnok. The older goblin looked up from the document he was reading before motioning for the two to sit down.

"Leave us," Ragnok spoke harshly to the goblin guard. The door snapped shut and the two wizards were now alone with one of the most powerful goblins in the world. Ragnok looked the two up and down before passing a simple stone carved dagger and two pieces of parchment at the two wizards. "A blood test is required before we can discuss anything more." Sirius nodded solemnly before taking one of the pieces of parchment and the dagger. Harry watched in fascination as Sirius cut the tip of his finger and let the blood pool on the dagger. He then dropped 3 drops of blood onto the parchment before wiping the blood and passing the other parchment and dagger to Harry. Harry starred at the knife for a few minutes before the stares of his companion and the goblin lord forced him to repeat Sirius' actions. After Harry finished, Ragnok snatched the papers up and waved his hand over them. The blood seeped back up, much like the ink in Tom Riddles diary, to form words. The first parchment was Sirius'.

Sirius Orion Black III

b. 19 December 1959

Head of the Black Family in England

Animagus, Illusionist, Dueling Champion, Transfiguration Master

Ex-Auror

Open Marriage Contracts with Bones Family, Davis Family, Gray Family

The second parchment was Harry's and had similar writing on it.

Harry James Potter

b. 31 July 1980

Head of Potter Family, LeFay Family, Syltherin Family, Gryffindor Family

Parseltongue, Metmorphmagus

Abilities to unlock: Animagus, Charms and Defense Masters, Gray Mage

Open Marriage Contract with Greengrass Family

After Harry processed the information on his parchment, Ragnok gave them their lordship rings in ornate boxes with their family crests and proceeded to talk again.

"My lords, the rings go on your right ring fingers and can be used for signing documents and large purchases as well as other Lordship duties. Harry, your family has had an outstanding marriage contact with the Noble house of Greengrass since 1933 when the two heads of the houses, fearing the Dark Lord Grindelwald, decided that if they had two children eligible to be married they would combine their families. They put an expiration charm on the contract to expire after a century but now there are two eligible females to fulfill the contract. So after you assume lordship over your families, we can start informing the Greengrass family that you and their eldest, who I believe is in your year at school, will be married before her 18th birthday and one heir is required of the union within 2 years. I will have the contract brought in as soon as possible so we can double-check those facts.

"Now, Mr. Black, your family has 3 outstanding marriage contracts. The Davis Family contract is almost expired as it was made almost a century ago so you don't have to worry about that. Madame Bones has a marriage contract herself that was made specifically for her as well as the century time limit being up in 6 months. That means we have to find your ex-Fiance Ms. Gray before you both lose your magic. Luckily there was a clause put in incase of imprisonment so you have until her 34th birthday to get married."

"But that's a little over a year! What if we can't find her?" Sirius panicked.

"Then she loses her magic, as stated by the contract. You were willing to comply so you shall be spared and will have to find another suitable wife so an heir can be produced."

"Well how can we find her? Elizabeth hasn't been seen nor heard from in almost 14 years. Since Lily announced she was pregnant with Harry."

"What? Who is she? Why has no one told me about her?" Harry was now very confused. Apparently there had been another important person in his life that no one had ever told him about.

Sirius sighed before starting the abbreviated story of this extraordinary woman who had disappeared without a trace. "Elizabeth Chelsea Gray was like me, came from a family of Slytherins but sorted into Gryffindor. Luckily, her parents were more forgiving as she never outwardly associated with muggleborns or blood traitors, except for yours truly. She made friends with Lily eventually but after our parents had officially signed the marriage contract, having been drawn up when we were babied but not signed until we were 14 or 15. After that, she was always trying to make her parents angry and hardly ever talked to me anymore. About a year later, she turned 16 and came into some of her inheritance. The Gray family was a branch of the Trelawney family that didn't want all of the attention that name received. Elizabeth became a Seer, a true Seer at that. She had the ability to see a persons past, present and possible future with just a touch. She must have seen something when she hugged Lily to congratulate her and that must be the reason she disappeared. After graduation I proposed, our parents had give us until her 23 birthday to wed but then the imprisonment clause came into effect and she also dropped off the radar. I really hope she hasn't married yet or this would suck. Now don't think she betrayed or abandoned your parents, she must have known she couldn't do anything and didn't want to intervene in fate. Although nothing is set in stone, sometimes the less than ideal future is the best option."

Harry was in shock that there were more people out there who had known his parents and betrayed or abandoned them. But he couldn't blame her. He knew if he had been in her position he would have done the same. "So, how do we find her?"

"Well," started Ragnok, "she give the occasional prophecy so we could wait until one is sent into us and track it that way. Or we can activate a spell that locates her on your contract Lord Black."

"Lets go with the second option if you don't mind Lord Ragnok, I don't want to wait much longer with the impending second rise of the Scum Lord Moldymort."

Ragnok let a toothy smile out before snapping his fingers and setting two marriage contracts in front of the two men. "Lord Black, tap your finger on your future wife's name and say locate, her coordinated will pop up and will continue to tell you where she is for the next 48 hours. If you cannot find her in that time you do have the option of hiring a goblin tracker but the fee is 350 galleons a day.

"Lord Potter, you have 36 hours from finding out about the contract to inform your bride to be and 3 months place the engagement ring on her finger or start to suffer the consequences of not fulfilling the clauses of your contract. Feel free to read of your contracts gentlemen, I will write a letter to Lady Gray and Lord Greengrass informing them of their families activated marriage contracts and to report to Gringotts London branch within the next few days or suffer the consequences of ignoring a scared contract."

Harry and Sirius both skimmed over their contracts and asked for a copy for them to keep which was granted immediately. "I would also like a full ledger of my accounts, Lord Ragnok," Harry requested towards the end of their meeting. "I just want to make sure that nothing has been taken out due to others have access to my vault in my absence from this world." Ragnok's eyebrow went up but then thought it would be best to humor the young lord and called for Griphook to get a full report of the Potter family accounts. As they waited Sirius told Harry a few more stories about his parents and their school careers.

A knock on the door interrupted the flashbacks Sirius was having and in walked Griphook with the report. He handed it Ragnok before going back to manning the front desks operations. Ragnok frowned as he read over the report from the last decade and a half.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch this earlier, Lord Potter, it appears that you were correct to be suspicious, I will get all of your money back as soon as possible."

"How much was taken, Lord Ragnok?"

"Collectively over your decade absence, 3 million galleons."


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Time:_

_A knock on the door interrupted the flashbacks Sirius was having and in walked Griphook with the report. He handed it Ragnok before going back to manning the front desks operations. Ragnok frowned as he read over the report from the last decade and a half._

"_I'm sorry I didn't catch this earlier, Lord Potter, it appears that you were correct to be suspicious, I will get all of your money back as soon as possible."_

"_How much was taken, Lord Ragnok?"_

"_Collectively over your decade absence, 3 million galleons."_

Chapter 3: The Black House

After Harry discussed with Ragnok how to go about getting his money back and how his accounts were being managed, he and Sirius exited the bank out the back. Sirius then apparated himself and Harry to his family home at Number 12 Grimmauld Place in London.

"Sirius, I can't find number 12," Harry whispered from their hiding spot in the park across the street.

"That's because it is enchanted to only be found by those that already know where it is. Once I show you, you will always be able to find it. Now, look between numbers 11 and 13. Concentrate on the small strip of land between the houses." Harry did as he was told and after a few moments, a house began to appear. It was old with looking dark, dirty stones and bricks but still very regal in appearance. The house appeared to be 5 stories tall with 6 small windows on every floor facing outward except on the first floor, which had a bay window that took up the right side of the house. The left side of the house held the large front door that marked the entrance to the Black estate.

"Oh, I see it!" The two exchanged smiles before making their way to the house while staying in the shadows. Once they got to the front door, Sirius had to cut his hand and claim ownership of the house in order for the front door to be unlocked. The front door was a heavy piece of dark wood that had a silver dog for a dog knocker. The doorknob was also the same silver and had intricate celestial patterns carved into it. As the two entered into the receiving hall, a portrait started to scream,

"How dare you come back to this house, traitor! I will not stand for you to claim lordship over the house of my father! You betrayed the dark lord you are not my son!" Luckily the door had closed otherwise the muggles would have gotten suspicious.

"Harry, meet my mother, Walburga Black." Sirius' brief introduction and the way he didn't look at his mother or say anything back to her made Harry believe that there was a lot of bad blood between Sirius and his mother.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Black, my name is Harry Potter. I am sorry if that is not how I am supposed to respond when meeting someone of your standard but I find that I have been led astray and have no training to take up my role as a lord and will have no idea how to behave in social functions. I have run away and Sirius and I will be living here and training and learning so I can assume control of my status and hopefully gain control and standing in Society. I was wondering if you would be able to look past your differences with your son so you could both teach me to become the Lord I was born to be." When Harry was done talking both Blacks stood with their mouths agape. Walburga was the first to come out of her stupor.

"I will if I get an apology from my run away son for abandoning the family." Sirius looked as if he wanted nothing more than to set his mother's portrait on fire but after looking at Harry he consented.

"I am sorry, dear mother, for abandoning the family when we needed each other the most. As I am the only Black male alive, I have assumed lordship over the family and intend to right my wrongs. However, that does mean welcoming back Andromeda and her daughter to the family. It is my intention to right my wrongs by getting our family back to glory and power it once held. However, I am still a wanted fugitive and can do little while we stay within the illustrious halls of my forefathers. I beg you to consider my heartfelt apology and accept it for I do intend to make good on my promise, mother." Walburga almost had tears in her eyes by the end of Sirius' apology and promise.

"I forgive you, my son. I am sorry that I was so hard on you. I was only trying to train you to be the best Lord Black the world had ever seen. I know I shouldn't have punished you so much for the house you ended up in and I know I shouldn't have critiqued your friend choices. The world was changing and it was leaving me behind. I did not know how to react so I did the only thing I could do, I let my anger get the best of me and took it out on you. Will you accept my apology for the wrongs I have done to you?

"Of course mother." The two Blacks shared a moment before Harry coughed, alerting them that he was in fact still present.

Walburga cleared her throat before announcing her plan.

"Harry, tomorrow you will need to get robes. Nice robes for every occasion and do NOT go to Madame Malkins, she makes half-assed clothes and reports to the white idiot of a bumblebee. You need to look like you own the world. You will floo to Italy and go see Ambra and Michel at the wizarding market around Ponte Vecchio. You will take Kreature as he will get you into the wizarding market and carry your bags so you do not have to worry about using magic. The shop they are located at is called "Il Attaire di fascino di Ambra".

Next you will go to the apothecary there, it is only two shops down and buy a full stock of potions ingredients plus some Alchemy tools and ingrediants. Then head to the bookstore across the street and pick up the books on the list you will find in the classroom. Pick up books for all seven years of education; we will be doing a lot of learning while you are here. Then, I want you to send Kreature back here and head over to Knockturn Alley. There is a wand maker on the corner of, I think the third entrance which would be across from the joke store and Olivander's. His name is Gellert and his shop is called Wandcrafters. Get a second wand made. He does not put the trace and he makes his wands from scratch. It will most likely take half a day for your wand to be made so I want you both to come back here and eat and rest before going back to Gellert's shop."

Now, be prepared to spend a lot of Gold but it will be worth it as you will learn more and be able to preform magic freely without it being detected. Sirius, I will need you to brush up on your disguise charms. They need to be able to hold for 24 hours. It will not do if either of you are found out. If the charms do not work for Harry's scar there should be some makeup in my bathroom that would work nicely."

The two wizards were silent for a moment as they processed the whole plan Walburga had laid out for them. "Don't just stand there! Call Kreature and inform him he will need to clean the house and be ready to go on a half-day shopping outing. If he does anything wrong, punish him. I have been far too lenient with him since my death and this house has fallen into a state of disrepair. Well, what are you waiting for, a golden invitation?"

Sirius shook himself out of his shock and called Kreature. After Kreature was informed of his orders and dinner had been started, Sirius gave Harry a tour of the house they would be occupying for the next couple of years.

The first floor contained the entrance hall with Walburga's first portrait and her favorite. Off the entrance hall were 3 rooms, two on the right and one on the left. The one on the left was a half bath where guests could powder their noses and freshen up. The first door on the left led to a large sunroom with a desk, a floo fireplace and several couches and chairs. The room was painted a soft yellow to reflect the rays of light and the floor was a similar dark wood to the rest of the house. Along the walls were portraits of some of the Black women, Elladora, Casseopia and Belvina. Harry would have to make a point to get to know these women better as they seemed to know a lot of pureblood history and could offer a lot of knowledge for him to use.

The second door led to a staircase that went down to the kitchen and potions lab, which Sirius said they would go back to later. At the end of the entrance hall was a door that opened up to the main part of the first floor. There was a grand staircase in the middle that led to every floor and 3 large rooms in a open floor plan. The first room to the left of the staircase was a large dining room that looked like it could seat at least 14 people. The room was painted a deep red and the table was made from mahogany with interesting carvings of dogs for the legs. The chairs were upholstered with silver seat cushions and the backs and legs were carved mahogany as well. There was a drink cart and a display case that held all of the family china and silverware.

The next room to the right of the staircase was even larger and appeared to be a ballroom. There was a small stage on the left side of the room that was only a half-meter off the ground and large stain glass windows at the back of the room. The floor was a lighter shade of wood in a traditional Herringbone pattern. And the last room on the floor was a small room to the right of the ballroom. This was the only room on the floor that had a door. The door was made of a dark wood, like the front door, with a silver doorknob that would not open if the person inside did not want anyone to come in. When Sirius opened the door, he told Harry it used to be his father's office and that he was always called in here when he had done something wrong. The office was mostly bear with one window on the right side and large shelves filled with books going all the way around the office. The desk was in the middle but towards the back of the room and was a simple mahogany, dark stained desk with a high back leather chair to complement it. There was also a fireplace on the left side with a portrait of a family of four above it. Harry instantly recognized a younger Sirius. The people in the portrait were a bit stoic but every now and then Sirius would wink or wave and his mother and father would take turns hitting the back of his head. His brother would laugh and he would hit his brother which would lead to them fighting and acting more like a family.

"Is that your family?" Sirius nodded, getting lost in the face of his younger brother.

"That's my younger brother Regulus. Voldemort killed him just after he graduated from Hogwarts. He didn't want to be a death eater anymore but once you swear service you cant get out." Sirius got very quiet as he mourned the loss of his younger brother before Walburga turned to them and told Sirius to snap out of it and finish up the tour.

The next floor held a classroom with 6 desks, a bookshelf, some maps and diagrams and a chalkboard; a large library and finally a room for the family tree. Harry saw seven burn marks and realized he would have to ask Sirius about them sooner or later. The third floor held eight bedrooms of different sizes, all lavishly decorated with four-poster beds, at least one window, and a writing desk. There were also two bathrooms. Harry figured this was the guest floor and the two bathrooms were for the two sexes. The next floor was the family floor. There were another eight bedrooms but each had their own private bath and each were decorated differently with different sized beds and different amounts of windows. The top floor held the master suite and a menagerie of sorts, which Harry and Sirius planned to go through later.

As the two got down to the second floor, Kreature popped in and told them lunch was served in the court yard.

"I forgot we had a courtyard." Sirius muttered to himself.

"How do you forget you have a court yard?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Well, I lived at Potter Manor for the last 2 years of my schooling-which is quite a bit bigger- and I haven't been in this house in almost 16 years so it is quite easy to forget some stuff." Harry shook his head but smiles at his Godfather, happy to finally be somewhere where he felt like he belonged.

The courtyard was large. There was a stone patio with a glass table and umbrella where lunch was waiting for them. They sat between two gardens, a rose garden and a vegetation garden and lots of trees and grass, all surrounded by a wooden fence. Lunch was different sandwiches and tea and when they finished lunch, they trudged upstairs to sleep the rest of the day and into the night. They had been awake for almost 24 hours, apparating around and hiding in parks, waiting for the time when they could get into the House and finally start getting to what they had planned to do.

Before either of them could fall asleep, Walburga's voice wrang throughout their chosen rooms, "Kreature will get you both up at eight a.m. tomorrow morning so you can start your day. Do not oversleep. I will have more instructions for you both in the morning." And with a smile, Harry Potter finally fell into the best sleep he had ever had now that he finally felt that he belonged and that he was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I Don't own Harry Potter, just the plot and any OCs.**

_Last Time:_

_Before either of them could fall asleep, Walburga's voice rang throughout their chosen rooms, "Kreature will get you both up at eight a.m. tomorrow morning so you can start your day. Do not oversleep. I will have more instructions for you both in the morning." And with a smile, Harry Potter finally fell into the best sleep he had ever had now that he finally felt that he belonged and that he was safe. _

_Now:_

Chapter 4: Sirius and Harry Have an Adventure

Sirius and Harry awoke around the same time the next morning and got ready all before Walburga had sent Kreature in to wake them. The two were more than excited to get out and explore the Italian version of Diagonalley. The two went down to breakfast at 8, which consisted of eggs and bacon. There, Walburga prepped them on what they needed to know for the day.

"…and make sure you keep your covers intact! We don't want the Ministry to find out you both are together and here. Now, my friend at the robe shop, Ambra, will help the both of you get situated and help design new robes for you. This should take as long as 3 hours and as short as 1. While she is making the robes, go pick up your equipment. Sirius, I do believe Belladonna will be taking young Blaise shopping. It would be wise to start making connections now."

"Wait, you don't mean Blaise Zabini, do you?" Harry asked.

"And what is wrong with young Mr. Zabini?" Walburga gave Harry an evil eye as she asked.

"Nothing."

"Good. Now, do everything as I have instructed and be back here in time for dinner. Kreature!"

"Yes, Mistress."

"The charms if you will."

"Yes, Mistress." With a snap of Kreature's fingers, both Harry and Sirius felt a tingling sensation go down their bodies as illusion charms were applied to both of them. Looking in the mirror provided by Kreature, they saw they now looked like father and son. They both had dirty blond hair and green eyes and their noses now held a slight bump.

"Kreature, go with them and bring any purchases they may make back here before going back to assist them. I will give you further instructions as the day goes on."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Now, go on, and make me proud today. Also, if Kreature tells me the two of you are slipping in any way you will both face the consequences, even if it is only one of you."

Harry and Sirius flooed to an Italian pub where they soon made their journey to the market by Ponte Vecchio. With Kreature's help, the journey was only a few minutes. Once in the Market place, Harry was surrounded by a whole new world of wonders! The Market was not an alley but more of a maze. Bats and owls flew from building to building delivering messages and the vendors were all trying to sell their goods. Further into the Market, the shops stood on either side of a plaza and in the center was a fountain shooting different colored water out of several wands. The wands were held by 3 figures, Merlin, Morgana and an unidentifiable figure that Harry couldn't figure out. He would have to ask Sirius at a later date. The fountain was surrounded my many people who were dressed in the finest robes Harry had ever seen, all conversing in Italian. Sirius pulled Harry along quickly and soon they were at the shop Walburga had told them to visit.

Stepping into the shop, a small, elderly woman with her white hair tied back in a tight bun came and greeted the two of them.

"Welcome!" she spoke with a British accent and the two wondered if she was even Italian at all. "I am Ambra, and the two of you must be clients of my dear friend from home. It is a pleasure to meet you. My husband, Michel, is at a conference today and could not be here to meet you both unfortunately. Now, I hear you are both in need of robes."

"Oh yes," Sirius responded, "My 'son' needs robes for Lordship training and I need Lordship robes. Several dress robes and a few casual robes are also needed. Same with winter cloaks."

"Right this way please, I will have my assistant take your measurements as I come up with some sketches of what it is you are both looking for."

After a half hour of waiting, Ambra walked out of her office with a handful of parchments and a quill. Sitting them down, she showed them her designs and the color and trimming swatches that would go with them. After the necessary adjustments were made, Ambra told them that the robes would take 8 hours to be made on a rush job and the cost of them all would be 6,000 galleons. Judging the price fair for such a job, the two left to get potions ingredients and the like before traveling back to England to make more purchases.

The Apothecary, run by an Italian man that looked remarkably like Severus Snape, was an easy but boring trip and was less expensive than the Apothecary in London. Kreature popped back to England with those purchases and the two made their way to the bookstore. There, right in the middle of the store, was Belladonna Zabini, the woman that Walburga had told them to make contact with.

Sirius, ever the ladies man, walked up to her and in perfect Italian asked her if they could talk in private. She nodded and left Blaise and Harry to get acquainted. Harry shifted from foot to foot trying to figure out what to say to one of the boys Harry had established a great dislike for due to his involvement with the Malfoy child. However, before Harry could open his mouth, Blaise made the first move, first in Italian and then when he realized Harry spoke no Italian, he switched to English.

"Hello, my name is Blaise, I am 12 years old and will be attending my second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What is your name?"

"Hello, my name is," Harry paused as he thought back to what Walburga had told them their cover story was. "James. I am also 12 and am entering my second year of schooling too, but I am home schooled."

"Why is that if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because my family did not wish for me to attend Hogwarts, they didn't think I would like it much, mostly because you have to learn at a certain rate and sometimes it is hard for me to learn. However, once I get it, I master it. My family wants to make sure I can be the best wizard possible so they are teaching me themselves." _Wow, _Harry thought, _I am actually having a very civil conversation with Blaise Zabini, who would have ever thought this day would come. And we are getting along!_

"That makes a lot of sense actually. Many kids at Hogwarts don't get half the material they learn but don't make an effort to tell the teacher and so everyone is very stupid except for me and a few people but that's because I actually make an effort to see my teachers for help."

Their conversation continued on until Sirius and Belladonna returned with all of the books Walburga had asked them to get and Belladonna promising to visit. Blaise also invited 'James' over at some point during the summer to meet some of his school friends, to which Harry replied he would send an owl to communicate with him. Harry and Sirius left the shop after giving their purchases to Kreature and making their way to Knockturn Alley for a wand and other items with 6 hours remaining on their robes.

Making their way to Gellert's shop on Walburga's instructions proved to be much harder than they thought. After a few minutes of wandering, they found the shop and walking in. The shop resembled Olivanders, if only because it was made entirely out of wood. However, there were jars of ingredients and bits of wood samples here and there, all used in making wands.

"Welcome to my shop, customers, what can I do for you today," a voice asked from the shadows.

Sirius cleared his throat and stepped forward. "We need wands please, preferably without a trace."

"Ah and how will I know you won't tattle on me for not placing a trace."

"Because Walburga Black sent us and we have a letter to prove it." Sirius handed over a letter to the man and after scanning it, he nodded and told Harry to close his eyes and point to the ingredient that called to him the most. Opening his eyes, he saw that his finger was pointed between phoenix tears and basilisk venom. Closing his eyes again he turned to the opposite side of the room and found that his finger was pointed to a mix of holly and elder wood.

"A wand of light and dark, I wonder what you will do." Sirius went next and found his was dragon heartstring and dogwood. "Your wands will be ready in 3 hours and will cost 500 galleons."

Sirius and Harry wasted time in Italy while waiting for their robes and then picked up their wands before trekking home to eat and sleep. Tomorrow promised to be a long day for both of them.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to be published, I ran into writers block at the end if anyone noticed.**


	5. Chapter 5 NEW

**Thanks for all the review I really appreciate them!**

**To: **Addictive Label

Question: will he go back to Hogwarts? (i mean he disapeard in nockturn supposedly?) and if he do will he have changed much? will his "friends" still be ron and Hermione or will he change his set of friends "fitting" for a lord/heir? i mean this is Walburga we are talking about.. best friends with a Mudblood and a Blood-traitor

**Answer: No he will not be returning to Hogwarts anytime soon and to the second part, you will have to wait to find out! (But it's a Harry Daphne pairing)**

Chapter 5: Rescue Mission

_Last Time:_

"_A wand of light and dark, I wonder what you will do." Sirius went next and found his was dragon heartstring and dogwood. "Your wands will be ready in 3 hours and will cost 500 galleons."_

_Sirius and Harry wasted time in Italy while waiting for their robes and then picked up their wands before trekking home to eat and sleep. Tomorrow promised to be a long day for both of them._

_Now:_

Sirius woke up before Harry the next morning to his mother's portrait in the painting of one of his Uncles screaming at him to wake up.

"I'm up. I'm up, what do you want, its barely 9am!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well," started Walburga, "if that is how you are going to treat me, then I might as well have you reported as an escaped convict and get you thrown back in Azkaban, then Kreature will have to raise Harry and no one will know how he will turn out if that happens. Now, I need you to go over lesson plans with me."

Sirius' yawn was interrupted midway at the mention of 'lesson plans'. "Excuse me? Lesson plans? You never mentioned anything about making lesson plans!"

"Well how else is Harry supposed to learn? We can't hire tutor you know, he'll be found out and you'll go right back to prison and Harry will be sent back to those muggles and back to the old coot himself! We cannot let him be used as a puppet anymore and he needs to use the influence he will inherit to better Wizarding Society.

"Also, I was talking to a portrait of your aunt that has another portrait in the ancestral Gray manor and she says that Elizabeth has been there within the last 5 years. However, she left in a hurry taking much of the potions ingredients and casting the last of the protective charms on the home as if she would not be coming back in the next decade or so. She did leave the winter cloaks according to one of the elves so we can only assume that she is going somewhere warm. Do you have any idea?"

"Brazil. She wanted to go there on our honeymoon. I am almost certain she will be there. It was between Brazil and Russia. She must have been in Russia first. There are no treaties with the Russian Ministry to get a witch extradited, same in Brazil. No wonder no one could find her, no one really talks to the Eastern European Ministries or the South American ones unless absolutely necessary."

"Wonderful, you and Harry will go there right away. It will be a learning experience for him about how to behave around different wizards in different societies, propriety above all else. He must be able to interact properly as well as be able to convince others that his word is final. However, a lesson in manners and speaking will be the order of this trip. The Brazilian Ministry has been a good friend to the Black family since we donated a generous gift to them a couple decades ago. They will not do anything against our family or risk a civil war."

"Mother, what did we give to Brazil?"

"Not much, just a few spell books that pertain to lost magicks of the Southern Sphere, a book that had been banned by the previous government and their Department of Mysteries was in need of funding and the book for experimentations with a temple. Thanks to us, they were able to unlock the mysteries of their ancestors powers and have since been a leading power in the Magical World, not that Great Britain will acknowledge them or realize that it was our family that helped them."

"Mother, which ancestor of mine can we thank for allowing me to walk free in Brazil without fear of going back to prison?"

"Well there are a few, we have a lot of relatives that live in France, Spain and Brazil but none that you would recognize. Your father was not on very good terms with many of them, sadly. I, on the other hand, was able to keep in contact with many of them, even post mortem. Your cousins in Brazil that are alive are as follows: the Matriarch Cora, her daughter and son in law Sarah and Bertram Gamp, their daughter and son in law Melania and Justin Lucas and their twins Samantha and Manuel who would be about 3 at this point-"

Just then, a woman with a pinched nose and a pale complexion walking into Walburga's portrait to inform her that the international portkey was set up and ready for use.

"Thank you, Ursula, you can go back to speaking with your husband now."

"Was that Ursula Flint, wife of Phineas Nigellus?"

"Yes, it would do you well to get reacquainted with the knowledge of your ancestors. When you and young Harry get back I insist you have your own lessons with me about the family and no making Harry your Heir! You will have kids of your own when we get Miss. Gray back! Now go wake Harry so we can get this journey underway."

Sirius walked away from his mother's portrait before he could say something he would regret and went up to Harry's room to get him ready for the journey ahead.

"Wake up, pup."

"What time is it, Sirius?"

"Just past 9 in the morning. There has been a change in plans. We need to go to Brazil."

"Why?" the fear in the young boy's voice was evident but Sirius quickly pulled him into a hug to help calm him down and assure him nothing bad was happening.

"We are going to bring my estranged fiancée back to the UK so we can marry and start a family with you pup. The contract needs to be fulfilled, no matter what. If it does not get fulfilled, disastrous consequences may occur for both of us and I would like to be able to raise you."

"Oh, I thought it was much worse, I thought we had been found and you were going back to prison and I was going back to those awful Dursleys!"

"Shhh, no, that will never happen as long as I have the power to do so. Now get dressed and pack a few light items, it will be warm in Brazil. Also, pack muggle clothing, we might go sight seeing for a bit!" Harry smiled and bounded out of bed, excited for the trip that was ahead of them.

Harry and Sirius landed in an abandoned warehouse located in the southern part of the city of Rio de Janeiro. They quickly dusted themselves off and headed into the city proper to look for magical Rio. Finding the entrance in an abandoned building that looked like it was once a small, coastal home, the two said the password and walked through the barrier between the Muggle world and the Magical one.

Magical Rio was not at all like Diagon Alley. The market part of the town was more like a bazaar than a shopping district and there were cafes, restaurants, office buildings, banks and residences throughout the many streets. It was also located on an island off the coast of Muggle Rio. The Island was very humid but hummed with magic, as if the foundation of the Island was made with magic. There were tropical fruit trees and large palm trees giving splashes of shade over the sandy beaches and dirt pathways that lead into the heart of the Island. On the beach were wizards and witches from all different places relaxing and drinking with their children playing in the surf. The whole Island was covered by a pulsating dome that went about 50 miles up into the air and protected the Island from discovery.

"That, Harry, is all of the wards that protect this Island from the very basic Muggle Repelling Charms to ancient protective spells from battle when this Island was originally used in wars. It has long since been a place for the people of the Southern American's and even some Northern American's to get all of their Magical goods. There is a smaller market on the boarder of America and Canada but it is not as popular nor does it have as much international items."

"Wow, this place is amazing," said a very blond Harry. "Hey Sirius, when did we glamour ourselves and do we have to change our names?"

"We did it right before we went through the portal. What do you think of blond?"

"I'm not a huge fan of it on myself or the Malfoys but who am I to judge."

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh before they moved from the beach to a dirt path that would lead to the village and then to the Bazaar. "First, Harry, we need to visit and old seer. She is a good friend of the family and I've been meaning to pay her a visit to see how she is. I think today is her 209th birthday!"

Harry gawked, "how can someone be so old and still be functioning!"

"Magic, Harry, magic let's us live longer and be stronger. It lets us do things that muggles only dream about like mind reading, future seeing, and spell casting. There is so much more to magic than that but the longer, more drawn out explanation will have to wait until we get back to England and into the classroom setting." With that, the two set off into the palm tree and tropical fruit tree forest on one of the worn dirt paths.

Harry and Sirius walked about ten minutes before they came upon a small village in a cul-de-sac type clearing with ten huts in a circle around a giant fire pit. The huts were all made of palm trees and whatever other woods they were able to obtain from the forest as well as leaves for a roof. They were all held together by magic as well, Harry could see the outsides of the hut pulsating with spells that were meant to hold the huts together and ward them from intrusion. Walking into the center, Harry saw many people going back and forth between the different huts and several screams in languages he didn't understand.

"Each hut has a different service. The Wards master and his three apprentices live in one, The Seer (my friend) and her two assistants live in another and so on so forth. Here in this hut are 10 of the many pillars of magic. There is also Potions, Battle Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Ruins, Arthimacy, Creatures, and Balance. In the balance hut, half the hut is in darkness and half the hut is in blinding light. The two forces are always fighting for supremacy but the Angel and her next and the Demon and his next are always working together as much as they are working against each other in order to keep balance all over the world."

"This is incredible, I can't believe that a center for everything magical is here, it is unbelievable! So what happens when the balance is tipped in favor of one or the other?"

Sirius shivered before replying, "You don't want to know. The huts, if you hadn't noticed, all have decorations on their doors with the different symbols of their trade, the Potions one has a Cauldron, the Balance one has a Ying-Yang, etc. and the Seer one has the all seeing eye. Lets hurry to her hut before we start to run out of time to get our supplies and get back to the main land with the information we have. We don't want to give my slippery fiancé and more reason to run now do we." The two laughed a little before walked up to the door with an all seeing eye and knocked three times. The door swung open and allowed the two entrances. Inside the room on the first floor was very misty and smelly, with incents burning all around the room. There was also a fire that was going at the way back to make the room even more humid. Different colored pillows and shawls hung about the room in not distinct pattern leaving the room a decided chaotic feeling. A rocking chair in the corner by the fireplace that was once empty now held a small woman with wrinkled skin and white hair. On closer inspection, the woman had parchment colored skin and her skin was so fine that her blue veins seemed to become one with her skin. Her face was nothing short of gruesome and truly showed her old age. It took all of Harry's resolve to keep from running away screaming. She had skin sagging past her chin and eyes very sunken in. There were wrinkles and sunspots all over her cracked skin and her mouth was set in such a tight line that it looked like her jaw would detach if she opened her mouth. Her nose and ears were large compared to her small face and her dimples in her cheeks looked more like caverns than the petite features they once were. Her blue eyes were so pale that they were almost white, a stark contrast to the pitch-black pupils that just barely peeked out from her drooping eyelids. When she opened her mouth to speak, Harry could see that her teeth where a brown-yellow color of decay and her tongue was almost as shriveled as she was.

"Why has it taken you so long to come to me, Sirius Orion Black," she rasped out, addressing Sirius without actually looking at him or removing his glamour. Sirius jumped because he looked nothing like himself, if anything he looked more like Lucius Malfoy than any Black in history.

"How did you know it was me!" Sirius exclaimed before continuing on with his reasons of his delay. The ancient seer sat there listening to his reasons before interrupting him.

"And you have brought Hadrian or Harry James Potter here… why?"

"Well we are trying to find my wayward fiancé if you would have let me get to that point, Mum, we would have been through everything already!" an exasperated Sirius replied. Harry looked at Sirius weirdly for a moment, wondering why he would call this woman Mum. Sirius continued his explanation making it more drawn out than necessary just to antagonize the woman, if you could even call her that. At the end of Sirius' explanation, the woman rang a large, brass bell that seemed to hang in the air. A few seconds later two young women dressed from head to toe in multicolored scarves entered the main room of the hut from the right side. The only parts of their bodies showing were their eyes and the piece of skin on the bridge of their noses between their eyes. Both had clear blue eyes, like the woman but the girl on right had darker skin while the girl on the left has lighter skin.

"Girls," the woman said, "please bring us tea, tarot cards, my crystal ball and whatever else you may foresee me needing."

"Yes, Mistress," they responded in tandem, their voices sounding as if they were coming from the walls and not the two figures wrapped in scarves. The two walked back out the way they came making no noise and making Harry wonder even more if there were actual people under the scarves or if they were just magic.

"Of course there are people under there, Hadrian! They are my apprentices. The girl on the right was Ambrosia Heraclius and the girl on the left was Aisling O'Connor. Now they are simply known as Circe and Cliodna. Now I'm betting you are wondering who I am. I was born Maeve Black, born in 1783. I was the most powerful seer of the age until I disappeared from society in 1900. I know go by the name Cassandra. Everyone that comes here gives up their birth names for the simplicity of ancient names that show ones personality. Cliodna is very skilled at predicting deaths while Circe is very in tuned with a person's true nature no matter how hard they try to find it. Each of my girls is able to See past, present and future and are now honing their skills to be as proficient in all forms of the art as I am. They just happen to be extraordinarily good in certain areas. I, myself, was once partial to seeing if people would make or break their fortunes. But enough, we are here to locate your missing fiancé and then you will bring young Hadrian back to the island to learn under the masters once every month for 3 weeks at a time. This means that after you get home, you will have one month before the two of you must return on the first. A word of caution, if your wayward love is not tempted back into your embrace in the next few days, leave her here. There will be no hope in your mutual happiness after three days."

After her warning, Cassandra allowed the boys to sit as she read their cards and tea leaves and cast herself into the future of her crystal ball. When the Seeings and Predictions had been made, Circe and Cliodna came out with a cake and an impromptu birthday celebration for the aging Seer went into affect. Masters and Apprentices from all the huts came and went with well wishes and outlines for what they planned to cover with Harry when he came to their hut for teaching.

"Oh don't worry about your mother, Sirius, she will be more than happy to arrange for this 10 month venture, of that I am more than sure. Walburga always believed in my powers more than most of the family and she, if she has been gifted with the Sight, would have been more than proficient to take my place. As it is, Andromeda inherited my gift, only to become pregnant and produce a Metamorphmagus, the likes of which had not been seen in our family since my granddaughter Giselle. However, now that her offspring is out of school and moving on with her life, I think it is time for her to start her training. She should have come straight to me when the gift presented itself!"

"She was already engaged to be married by the time it came about. She chose her duty to continuing the Black line over her duty to her gift." Sirius replied quietly but his voice was strong, as if to say he agreed with her decision 100%. Cassandra nodded and turned back to studying Harry over her teacup, which continued to unnerve him to no end.

After the impromptu party and a bit of shopping in the village, the two headed back to the beach to get back to the portal. Once through the portal to the mainland, the two apparated to the mountain wizarding village of Santo de Teresopo, named for the wizarding patron whom created wizard Rio and many other purely wizard settlements in the southern hemisphere. Located just south of Teresopolis by Rio de Janeiro, the temperature was a bit cooler than the island but not by much and Harry and Sirius were starting to grow weary of the heat. They arrived in the town ten minutes after six o'clock in the evening, just after everyone would have left their jobs and gone home for dinner that night. Deciding to wait until tomorrow to start their search, and the beginning of the three day limit, the two rented a room in Sirius' cousin's hotel and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, as luck would have it, Sirius and Harry found Elizabeth. While they were walking through the village, they came across the most beautiful smelling shop on the street. The outside of the shop looked like it had been transported from Paris and the wooden sign hanging over the door read in flowing script: Elizabeth's Bakery: Home of the best Boysenberry Pie South of the Equator. Stepping inside, they found a woman behind the counter making all sorts of pastries from croissants to miniature pies. When she turned around to face them, they were both stunned by her beauty. Her skin had tanned since the last picture Sirius had shown Harry and her once long brown hair had been bleached blond by the sun. Her blue eyes that had looked hard in the picture Harry had studied appeared to have lost their edge and now sparkled like a calm sea. As luck would have it, their disguises held up and Elizabeth did not recognize them at all.

"Bom dia! O meu nome é Isabel! Que eu posso fazer-lhe tanto hoje?" (_rough translation: good morning my name is Elizabeth what can I get you both today? But its through a translator so its not perfect_) she spoke in flawless Portuguese. The two remained in a stupor, shocked at how easy it had been to find her. Elizabeth, not knowing their true identities, took this as a sign that they did not speak the native language here. "Do you both not speak Portuguese?" When she spoke this time it was heavily accented, showing just how much of an affect immersing herself into this town had had on her.

Clearing his throat, Sirius replied, "Yes, we are from England and we would love to sample one of your medium sized Boysenberry pies if you have any for sail today. My son and I have come along way and we would love it if you would allow us a small part of your time today in order to pass along some information that might be of value to you." Handing her a Gringotts letter, wax seal and all, Elizabeth froze but shook herself out of her shock and grasped the letter before hurrying into the back room to get a pie for the two.

"Was that really necessary, Sirius. What if you've scared her off!" Harry exclaimed, afraid that he might lose his Godmother before he even met her.

"Don't worry so much kid," Sirius ruffled Harry's already messy hair, much to Harry's chagrin, "It was get it out or kidnap her, that's been the only way I have ever been able to deal with her." Elizabeth came back out with a stony face and handed Harry the bag with the pie. Elizabeth glared at Sirius before saying,

"I get a one hour lunch break at 1pm. Don't be late, I don't have all day and I myself have a few questions about what the hell these goblins are thinking." With that, she turned around and went back to making pies, a little more forcefully this time. Harry and Sirius took the hint and back out of the shop quietly and into the street.

"Well, that could have gone better," Sirius remarked to Harry.

"Oh, really? I had no idea." Harry replied in a deadpan voice and a roll of his eyes. This rewarded him with a slight shove into a garbage can and Sirius running off with the pie, down the road leaving Harry to scramble back to his feet and right everything that got knocked over before chasing after his wacky Godfather.

**WITH ELIZABETH ~~~~ **_thoughts are in italic here_

After the two strangers left her bakery, Elizabeth sank to the floor and started to sob quietly. After a few minutes of crying she wiped her eyes and started to think.

_Why after all this time are they trying to ruin my life! I just started to get accepted here and I am going to have to uproot my life and marry my convict of a fiancé who I haven't seen in nearly 10 years all because of a stupid contract! Why did this have to happen! I love magic and I want to keep my powers but at what cost will this be? I hardly know Sirius anymore, and Azkaban must have done a number on him. I don't want to be in a loveless marriage. Not to mention that Harry went to Petunia, the bitch herself, and I should have been in England to take him as his Godmother. Harry will never forgive me if he finds out! He'll hate me! And I can't have the last tie to my best friend hating me! I just cant! But I have no choice it seems. Maybe the strangers in my bakery know more about this than they were letting on. I wonder if I have any veritaserum left in my personal potions store. NO no that wont do. If they were sent by the Goblins then they will have charms on them to ward against any potions. Ugh I need to know why this is happening now and not 10 years ago! Why did Sirius have to be such an idiot! There was a reason I left in the first place and it wasn't only because of idiotic dreams! It was because of his incessant cheating and flirtatious ways. We would have killed each other back then, now we might have a chance at monogamy because there aren't thousands of women throwing themselves at him for his dick, more like thousands of women throwing curses at him for being such a dick. Hopefully this meeting will prove useful and enlightening. Great, 2 more hours and I have rush hour coming with the office workers looking for a quick sugar rush instead of an actual meal. And some of them are such pigs too!_

**BACK TO SIRIUS AND HARRY**

After Harry and Sirius were done making a spectacle of themselves in public, they decided to walk through a wizard zoo that was around the corner from the village square. As they entered the golden gates, their eyes were drawn to all of the golden cages holding all types of animals from Macaws to Flobberworms and Miniature Dragons to Zebras.

"Wow, the last time I was at a zoo I had a conversation with a snake, made the glass disappear so my fat lard of a cousin would fall in and then made the glass reappear so he was trapped but the snake got free." Harry's small smile turned from a frown to a look of indifference as he let Sirius get to know him a bit more.

"Wait, did u say you had a conversation with a snake?" Sirius exclaimed!

"Yes, why?"

"Well, the last known person to be able to talk to snakes was Voldemort and probably the most famous Parselmouth (someone who can talk to snakes) was Salazar Slytherin. Hmm I wonder what this means." This comment sent Sirius and Harry into deep thought as they meandered around to the different cages.

After a few minutes of staring at a particularly large Ashwinder, Harry spoke again, "Do you uh, think that maybe, um, Voldemort might have maybe given me some of uh um, his powers the night he, you know, gave me this" he finished pointing to his scar. Sirius stopped abruptly and turned white as he spun around to face Harry. Harry let out an audible gasp and just for a moment thought that maybe Sirius would abandon him like the Dursely's had threatened to do so many times. Sirius shook himself before lowering himself to be at Harry's eye level before saying,

"No matter what, you are my Godson and I will always be here for you Harry. When we get back to London, I will need you to tell me everything that has happened with your scar since returning to the wizarding world and anything that you have noticed about yourself that was different from your other classmates. I will also discuss it with Mother and see what she has to say but she will mostly agree with what you have just said." Sirius smiled at Harry before pulling him into a hug, one that Harry gratefully returned, thankful that his worries were completely unfounded. It would take some time for him but if everything went smoothly, Harry hoped he would be able to conquer his fears of being abandoned and accept that people did care about him as someone more than a servant.

As soon as the two finished viewing all the different animals, they raced back to Elizabeth's bakery and made it just in time. As the two rounded the corner, they also ran into several old men who were playing a game of chess on the stoop next to Elizabeth's bakery. When they arrived, Elizabeth had just stepped outside to switch the sign from Open to Closed for her lunch break.

"Oh you two remembered, wonderful," was her sarcastic response to seeing the two from earlier reenter her bakery. Harry and Sirius exchanged looks before following her to the counter and watching her as she finished closing up her bakery for her hour-long break.

"Yes," replied Sirius, "and we have an urgent matter that needs to be discussed right away so if you don't mind, we need to be in a secure, private area to have this discussion." Harry stared at Sirius wondering where this serious and respectful man came from when not an hour earlier he had been pushing Harry into garbage cans and telling ridiculous jokes. It just went to show how much Harry didn't know Sirius and how he was more than just the joker he was trying to portray himself as.

"Yes, follow me, we can use my apartment upstairs." The two followed Elizabeth up a flight of rickety steps before reaching the apartment above the shop. The apartment was a one-bedroom studio with a plaid couch pullout bed, dark wood kitchen table with four matching chairs, a bookcase in a matching wood to the table and chairs, and a small fireplace to communicate through the floo. The kitchen was located right next to the stairs but looked as if it hadn't been used in a very long time. The walls were painted a canary yellow and the one small window located in the kitchen had most of the white paint chipped off and was jammed half open.

Elizabeth waved her wand and muttered a privacy charm around the room before sitting at the table. "Sit" she said pointing to the three empty chairs around the table. Sirius and Harry slowly walked to the table and sat down before Elizabeth withdrew the letter and pushed it towards Sirius and Harry.

"So, how long did you think you could keep this from me and how long did you think I would believe this reuse you have going, Mr. White, or should I say Sirius Black."

The two were shocked. How had their covers been blown? How had she known? As hard as they tried, neither could form any words.

"Oh come on, I wasn't born to two Slytherin parents and then sorted into Ravenclaw for nothing. Did you really think that I wouldn't figure it out? When you two left and started acting like children was the first sign, I then reviewed my memories of our meeting to look for any hints. It was your eyes Sirius that gave you away. Even if they were charmed Blue I would know them any where."

"Well, Lizzie, will you come back and marry me and save both of our magics?"

Elizabeth sighed and massaged her temples. She knew what she had to do but that didn't mean she had to like it. "Alright. But I will not be giving you an heir until after this bloody war is over. Also, as it seems that you have not introduced young Harry here to his future bride, we should invite the Greengrass' to the wedding, if only so the two can get to know each other during the reception. I have a wedding dress from the 70's that my mother had designed for out wedding so that will have to do. Let me get this business taken care of in my absence so I can postpone figuring out what to do with it while we train and teach Harry all we know and all your mother and my mother know. The next war will come sooner than we think and he will need to be prepared and have access to all of his gifts as soon as possible. I believe we should also train Daphne and Astoria as they will de directly affected by association."

"Umm, don't I get a say in anything?" asked Harry. But one look from Elizabeth shut him up. He knew he would have a long way to go before his Godmother would start to talk about anything that wasn't business. _Boy Sirius must have really hurt her for her to be this pissed off still,_ Harry thought to himself.

"Alright, who will officiate the wedding and where will it be held?" Sirius was nervous. Here he was discussing his wedding like it was a business transaction and they only had a week before the deadline.

"We will be married in the Gardens at Grimmauld Place and we can get Ragnok to officiate as the Head of the Goblin Nation in the United Kingdom. The only people in attendance will be a few Goblins, the Black and Gray portraits, Remus Lupin, the Tonks family, the Greengrass family, the Delacour family, the Zabini family and the Vampire Clan of London."

"And why may I ask are these people all invited?" Sirius demanded.

"Remus is practically family to the both of us, the Tonks' are your family, the portraits because they will never forgive us if they do not witness the last of their lines wedding, the Greengrass family for obvious reasons, the Delacour family because they owe a debt to the Potter family and a Veela debt is not to be trifled with. It will be good to reaffirm the debt and try to work out how the debt will be repaid, especially at a wedding where everyone is expected to act his or her best no matter how small it is. The Zabini's because I know the youngest and only son is on speaking terms with the eldest Greengrass daughter and Harry can use a friend. I would also like to catch up with Belladonna and see how she is doing after her first three husbands' deaths. She truly loved Marco Zabini but that tosser of a Dark Lord had to go and ruin her marriage for her and curse her with fatal attractions. And finally we need to invite the Vampire Clan of London because their alliance has been a sacred part of the Gray family for centuries and as Harry is my Godson and the one with the power to conquer this dark tosser, we will need their help, if only to sway the other vampires away from joining the dark and to remaining neutral."

"Well, you sure are prepared," remarked Sirius.

"Yes, well, after all of these years with no human company except for your relatives, I have had a lot of time to think about what I want and how these next few years will go."

Harry smiled, happy that someone around here had a plan that wasn't a portrait and had been dead for five years. He hoped that his Godmother would start to warm up to him and start to become more like a mother and less like a drill sergeant or Professor McGonagall wanna-be. Chuckling at that thought, Harry started to help Elizabeth and Sirius as they packed up the small flat into three big boxes before Elizabeth shrank them to fit in her pocket and went back down stairs to finish business for the day. Sirius and Harry spent the remainder of the day up in the empty flat playing exploding snaps and talking about what Harry would be learning the next few years while they hid out from Dumbledore.

As 5pm rolled around, Elizabeth came back upstairs and told them to get ready to take an international portkey back to Grimmauld place in forty-five minutes. In that time, Harry and Sirius packed up their belongings and helped Elizabeth to find someone to run the store while they were in the UK for the rest of the second war.

"Something tells me that this wedding will be one to remember for the rest of my life."

"Oh and Harry dear."

"Yes, Elizabeth."

"Make sure that when you finally meet Ms. Greengrass that you are polite and caring but not cold and acting the a Malfoy. We want to show the Greengrass' that you are worthy of their daughter and that she is not shaming her family by honoring a contract that has been around for a very long time. I also want you to know that I don't hate you, I am just very stressed out right now with trying to plan my wedding as well as several negotiations all for the same day. One day, this will be you taking my place and you will understand how much pressure there is on you to have everything be perfect and not have anyone offended. If we let Sirius do this, we would be dead and have our blood sucked clean out of our veins, only to be resurrected and murdered again for all of the insults that your dolt of a Godfather would accidentally pay." Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at Sirius and smiled her first true smile in the first five years. She was going home and back to the man she loved. All would be right in the world as soon as she was in his arms again and their marriage consummated, like they should have done ten years ago.

The three gathered around an old boot and touched it just as the jerk behind their navals happened. The world spun for what seemed like an eternity before the three crashed onto the floor in front of Mrs. Black's portrait.

"Well, it is about time you two came back. And welcome home Elizabeth dear, your wedding will take place in five days. I have already sent out the invitations to the Lupin, Tonks, Zabini, Greengrass, Delacour and Vampire clans and Sirius and Harry's tuxedos have been washed and pressed by Kreature. If there is anything you need dear, do not be afraid to ask. Also, your mother would like to meet with you as soon as possible."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. Only her mother and Mrs. Black would have been able to get all of this together before she herself even knew the answer to coming home and marrying Sirius. And for one small portion of time, all was right in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series that is all J.K. Rowling. The only thing I do have some claim to is the plot and the OCs.**

Chapter 6: Returning Home, Gringotts and a Wedding

**A/N: I just realized that in canon, Ginny would have gotten the diary in Flourish and Blotts from Lucius Malfoy during their trip to Diagon Alley. However, because Harry never arrived with them and subsequently disappeared, the Weasley's never made it to Flourish and Blotts, thus stopping Ginny from ever receiving the Diary in the first place. So the Chamber of Secrets is not opened that year, or any year after that as Lucius keeps the diary until I decide he loses it. Hehehe :-} Ok on with the story!**

_Last Time:_

"_Well, it is about time you two came back. And welcome home Elizabeth dear, your wedding will take place in five days. I have already sent out the invitations to the Lupin, Tonks, Zabini, Greengrass, Delacour and Vampire clans and Sirius and Harry's tuxedos have been washed and pressed by Kreature. If there is anything you need dear, do not be afraid to ask. Also, your mother would like to meet with you as soon as possible."_

_Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. Only her mother and Mrs. Black would have been able to get all of this together before she herself even knew the answer to coming home and marrying Sirius. And for one small portion of time, all was right in the world._

_Now:_

Sirius, Harry and Elizabeth returned to Grimmauld Place three days before the wedding. After a long conversation with a few portraits, Elizabeth was finally up to speed on what was happening and started to plan.

Elizabeth sighed as she sat down across from Sirius and Harry. "Alright boys, we need to plan. First of all, Dumbledore has had a tracking charm on Harry since his birth. Luckily, Lily and I were able to place a confundus charm on it to only say where Harry is within about a 160-kilometer radius. So Dumbledore most likely knew that you traveled to a magical part of South America but I do not think he will be able to find us here due to the wards and other charms. This means that you can no longer leave this property or risk being taken back to your despicable relatives.

"Next, I have noticed that you are very skinny and on the short side. I ran some charm tests back in Brazil when you were eating and found that you are in the 25th percentile for weight and the 45th percentile for height for your age group. I would like to draw some blood to run some potion tests to see how malnourished you are, as well as a full body scan for any injuries you might have suffered at the Dursley's that were not properly treated." Harry started to shake a little at that but nodded in compliance. He patiently held out his arm while Elizabeth drew blood and waved her wand over his body. As she waved her wand over his arms, a faint yellow glow came off the left one and, moving up the body, a light purple glow came off his head. The second test she did had a dark blue aura surrounding him and the third test she had Elizabeth mixing Harry's blood into a clear potion which turned a dull gray. As Harry had never seen or heard of these tests before, he was very curious about what the different colored glowing lights meant.

"Well, as the first test shows, it appears you broke your arm at one point but it was reset properly, only after the bone had started to heal the wrong way so they had to re-break it. Not necessarily shocking as Wizarding children heal ridiculously fast depending on their magical reserve and you had a huge reserve as a baby. It also appears that you have some trauma to the head, possibly from a fall that could have broken your arm. It appears this is the reason your vision is so awful. That, and your father had terrible vision. With a few potions we can easily fix your vision to what it would have been had that head injury been treated by proper Magical means." Elizabeth smiled and charmed a quill to write down the ingredients she dictated to it for different potions she would have to make.

"The third test I did was to see if you were malnourished or not. The potion, when mixed with a Wizarding child's blood, will change to a shade anywhere from the lightest gray to the darkest black. You were on the lighter end of the light gray meaning you were malnourished but not as badly as some children can become. The darker the color, the healthier you are until you reach medium dark gray. After that, the darker you get, the more over nourished you are. Over nourishment in this case means the child could be obese or have diabetes or another disorder. I think from now until your 13th birthday you should be on nourishing potions to help you absorb and supplement some vitamins, minerals and nutrients you are lacking or just haven't been getting with your diet." Harry nodded in understanding. He didn't like to be scrawnier than his classmates, but he never seemed to catch up to them in height and weight in school no matter what he did. Harry, realizing Elizabeth had skipped a test, decided to find out what her scanners saw.

"Elizabeth, what did the second test tell you, you skipped over it when you were telling me the results. Is it bad?" Harry was starting to get worried as Elizabeth's face fell and she started to tear up.

"Now, Harry, I don't want you to panic or get mad at me but because I have met the Dursley's before, I just wanted to be able to help you to the best of my abilities. The second test was one to see if you had been psychologically abused. I know that the Dursley's would have been too scared to lay a hand on you, for fear of Wizards coming to their home and turning them into "freaks" like the rest of the Wizarding world. When the test gives off a yellow aura, it means everything is ok and the person is fine and happy. A black aura means the person is depressed or suffering from one of many psychological issues. This is usual seen in teenagers and young adults as most wizards and witches get so stressed out, the chemicals in their brains start to malfunction. A dark blue aura, like the one you had, represents a person who has suffered emotional abuse throughout their life. Harry, I want you to know that Sirius and I will always be there for you, even if we somehow get separated or if we start a family, you will always be a top priority and we will do anything for you. If you don't want to talk to us but want to talk to someone else, we would be happy to help you find someone. Just know that we will always be here if you need us, ok?"

Harry nodded his head trying his hardest not to cry. How come it had been so easy to hide everything at Hogwarts with people he saw everyday and here he was, with his Godparents, having his deepest, darkest secrets spread out for them to see when he had barely known them a few weeks? Swallowing the lump in his throat, Harry just nodded his head before shaking his head and pressing on with the rest of their discussion.

"So when will I meet my betrothed and when will the wedding preparations start? Aren't you two supposed to get married in three days?" Harry asking those questions shocked Elizabeth and Sirius out of their own murderous thoughts about the Dursley's and into more productive thoughts about decorations, legal papers and guests. With a speed Harry never thought possible, Elizabeth was yelling out things to do to the quill and it was writing a good 350 words a minute, something that wouldn't have been possible without magic.

"It's a Quick Quotes Quill. Elizabeth's great-grandfather invented them and has only ever taught the charm to those he deems worthy and has them sworn to secrecy through an Unbreakable Vow to never divulge the charm or its mechanics so long as they live and are on this planet earth." At Harry's confusion still, Sirius went on to give a quick overview of journalism in the Wizarding world, Wizarding business and Wizarding Oaths and Binding Contracts/Vows.

"If you two don't mind, I need to run to the Alleys and pick up the ingredients. Also, since Ragnok wrote a letter to the Lord Greengrass in a timely manner informing him of the contract and, I assume, they have already met and discussed some of what the contract entails, you will both need to come along and go to Gringotts. I have already arranged it with Ragnok for Harry and Daphne to have their first meeting in a small meeting chamber. Sirius, as Harry's magical Guardian, you and Lord Greengrass will need to discuss the finer points of the contract such as number of offspring, any additional clauses for annulment and the like as well as where the two will live the year before their wedding. As per usual Wizarding customs, the bride normally moves into her future family's home. However, as we will most likely be on the run and Harry will have the charm on him until he comes of age or it wears off, I believe you should leave that alone and have them not move in together until they are both of age. This will allow for Harry to reopen Potter Manor and start a family in his ancestral home."

"You think of everything don't you," Harry stated in wonder. Elizabeth smiled and tapped her nose.

"I'm a seer, dear, it's in my blood to know everything."

_Three Hours Later_

Harry's palms were sweating profusely as he tried to pull himself together. Never before had he needed to make an impression, much less a good one, on a member of the opposite sex. This would be the first time he would even be considering the topic of dating and commitment. It was strange to think that the first person he would ever date would become his wife in less than five years.

"Relax pup, you'll do fine. Just remember what Elizabeth told you and you won't screw up" Sirius laughed at Harry's outraged looked but quickly sobered up as a Goblin Announcer opened the door to the meeting chamber and showed four people and two Goblins in.

"Announcing Goblin Nation Leader Ragnok and his second Ragnor, Head of Vault Security. Announcing Lord Marius Greengrass, Lady Morgaine Greengrass, Miss Daphne Greengrass and Miss Astoria Greengrass." With that, the announcer turned and existed the room out the back, presumably to go back to the front of the bank to continue his work.

"Everyone take a seat," Ragnok said as he sat at the head of the table with Ragnor sitting to his immediate right. The Greengrass family sat to the left of Ragnok with Lord Greengrass immediately next to Ragnok while Harry and Sirius sat to the right of Ragnor. "Onto matters of business. Unfortunately, this was the earliest we could have this meeting as Lord Potter and Lord Black were out of the country attempting to locate Lord Black's fiancé. I am happy to announce they were successful and I will be officiating the nuptials in three days time. Your family has been invited as guests of Honor, Lord Greengrass, and the family has expressed their desire for you and your family to attend.

"Now that I've gotten that out of the way lets start with the contract and the details. If anyone has any objections please raise your hand so Ragnor can make note of it. This way we get through the entire contract before making any corrections or additions, which will make this go by faster. Now, Lady Greengrass, Miss Greengrass and Miss Greengrass, your presence is not required. If you would like to leave you may do so now, but once we start we are not stopping." At the end of Ragnok's introduction, Lady Greengrass took Astoria's hand and led her out of the meeting chamber, stating that they had shopping to do. This left only Lord Greengrass and Miss Daphne as the only members of the Greengrass Clan present.

"Let us proceed then." Two hours later, they had gone through the entire contract and added an imprisonment clause, an annulment clause, and were now working on adjusting the number of offspring required.

"As my wife and I were unable to produce an heir, I would like to require the second born son be given the name Greengrass and named heir on his 16th birthday to the Greengrass fortunes, companies and properties. I will require this son to be born no less than five years after their marriage. This will mean that Daphne and her sister will be able to access the funds and properties incase of my untimely death."

"I agree," stated Sirius, "and the first heir, to the Potter family is to be born no less than two years after the marriage, but Harry is also the heir to three other families, thus, I would require a minimum of five sons, each one inheriting a single title with everything included in said title."

"Five sons? Are you mad?" Daphne shrieked, standing up from her seat. "You expect me to be pregnant no less than five times! Do you think all of the children will survive to full term! Most families only require one heir, two maximum, do you think I will be able to survive being pregnant that often? We will become as unseemly as the Weasley family!"

"Daphne, calm down." Lord Greengrass' tone instantly had Daphne sitting down with her eyes downcast and her cheeks burning red from embarrassment.

"Maybe five is too many children. I mean, I know I have more than enough money but well, I think five might be maybe a bit more than we might be able to handle." Harry trailed off as all eyes turned to him.

"No." Ragnok responded, "Five sons is not unreasonable Miss Greengrass and the Weasley's are the way they are because Arthur refused every chance to be promoted due to his fascination with Muggles. Had he taken every promotion he was given, he would be a Senior Undersecretary to the Minister now and his family would be living comfortably. As it is, we must discuss what we left off talking about last time Mr. Potter, our team has done its job properly and everything returned properly.

"Back to the topic at hand, since Miss Greengrass is so worried about fatalities, let us say if seven offspring have been produced with less than five sons, than each son will receive their title, in the order of the oldest receiving the name Potter with the youngest receiving the name Slytherin-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Leader Ragnok, but according to the information stated by the original Le Fey matriarch, Morgan, only a female can inherit the name, properties, vaults and other inheritable items. However, if the only female comes with a male twin, they shall split everything but the female will be the only one to pass on the name, unless, of course, there is another title for the male twin to inherit. If the female comes with a female twin, then they shall both inherit everything and have to discuss with their Vault manager how everything will be divided up and they will both be able to pass on the name."

"Thank you, Ragnor. Only four sons and one daughter are now required. Back to what I had been saying, order of inheritance is eldest son becomes Lord Potter, next becomes Lord Greengrass, next becomes Lord Gryffindor and youngest becomes Lord Slytherin. The first female (unless there are twin girls then they both) will become Lady LeFey. The remaining offspring you may have shall be named Potter, as that is the primary family name you hold."

"Well this all sounds good to me, I believe that my fiancé wants to go over some last minute details about the wedding. We really hope you and your family decide to join us in celebration, Lord Greengrass." Lord Greengrass nodded once and that ended their lengthy meeting at Gringotts.

Sunday, August 23 dawned bright and sunny, the perfect day for an end of the summer wedding. Harry awoke to Kreature shaking him and yelling at him to wake up.

"Ugh, I'm up already, Kreature. Why are you yelling at—6:30 in the morning?" Harry practically yelled as Kreature dodged a pillow being thrown at him. Harry tried to roll over and go back to sleep but Kreature was having none of that.

"UP! MASTER HARRY MUST BE GETTING UP OR MISTRESS WALBURGA BE ANGRY!"

_The little elf sure has a set of pipes on him in the morning_, Harry thought to himself before dragging himself out of bed, glaring at the elf as he walked to the bathroom down the hall. Harry took his sweet time getting ready, payback for Kreature waking him up so early. It was closer to 7:15 when a banging was heard on the bathroom door.

"Harry! If you don't get out of there now my mother will give me a migraine on my wedding day!" Sirius' voice entered the bathroom, startling Harry from his half-asleep shower. Harry quickly hurried after that, no need to put the living in a bad mood so early. Five minutes later, Harry was dressed and sitting in front of Walburga's portrait as she gave him pointer after pointer.

"Aunt Walburga, was it really necessary to wake me up at dawn to tell me this?" As soon as Harry had said that he immediately regretted it.

"Young man you listen to me and you listen well! I will not be disrespected in my own home! Especially by a minor! Children should be seen and not heard but as you are the last eligible of your line, you need to do all the talking for your family. I will not have you shaming the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter while embarrassing the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black simply because you did not like what time I decided you should wake up! Now I expect you to learn some manners before you greet your fiancé or woe to you, you will have a horrid marriage! Now pay attention!" Harry was cowering against the opposite wall by the end of her tyrant and Kreature was smirking at him as only an elf could do. An hour later, Harry was allowed to eat breakfast with Sirius.

"So, what did my cray- I mean what did my mother want with you so early this morning?"

"Well I got a crash course in some etiquette and she made me demonstrate that I could dance properly for the wedding. She also lectured me on five important rules when dealing with spoken diplomatic relations."

"Alright and what are they, pup?"

"Rule number 1: Be reasonable no matter what is said. It doesn't matter if they paid you an insult, although they should know better. You will get much farther with honeyed words than words lacey with vinegar.

"Rule number 2: Choose your words cautiously. Be mindful of what is coming out of your mouth and speak so that your words cannot be interpreted in anyway other than the way you want they to be thought of.

"Rule number 3: Stand behind your words, if not, you will look weak with indecision.

"Rule number 4: Speak when spoken to and only give your opinion if you can find a way to place it in context without interrupting the adults. I am only a child and so I, at this point in my life, should not be taking a major role in politicking and decision-making. This shows that I respect them because I know that they know more than I do.

"and Rule number 5: Do not correct them. Let someone with power correct them. I have little to no power at the moment as I am a mere child and it would not look good to be correcting my future allies. This could cause them to distance themselves and for me to lose allies in the long run."

"Wow pup, I'm impressed. It seems you can listen in the mornings after all," Sirius teased. Harry stuck his tongue out at Sirius before they both got up from the table and went to finish preparing the courtyard for the service and the ballroom for the party afterwards.

Two hours later they had finished cleaning and Kreature was now decoration. They still had all day until the sunset wedding and decided to eat lunch before playing a few cards games. Upstairs, they could hear Elizabeth speaking to several important women and a half dozen or so men. It sounded like a conference but, due to tradition, Sirius was not allowed to see his bride before they were wed and thus could not check it out. Harry was not allowed to either, under strict orders from Walburga to keep his head down and not draw attention to him unless he needed to represent his house.

The service started at exactly 6:05pm and lasted exactly 30 minutes, making their first kiss as man and wife be exactly as the sun set. The gorgeous oranges and pinks that were the backdrop of their kiss made every woman's eyes line with tears and the men wishing they had thought of that for their wedding. Sirius and Elizabeth stood alone as they were wed, he in black dress robes with a tuxedo underneath and she in a gorgeous semi-mermaid cut dress with embroidered flowers and pearls all throughout the bodice of the white strapless dress. (Something like this: )

The guests and wedding party all sat down to eat first before Sirius and Elizabeth had their first dance as man and wife. Ragnok, who had officiated the wedding with the powers given to him by the treaty of 1809, left shortly after the cake was served and right before Harry finally got up the nerve to ask Daphne to dance. There was still several hours before the party would come to a close but Harry was nervous beyond belief.

"Daphne," Harry's breath caught in his throat as Daphne turned around to look at him. She looked like a fallen angel to him. Her blonde hair was curled and cascading down her back and shoulders with a halo-type effect. She was dressed in deep green dress robes that were a close match to his eyes and she accented it perfectly with some simple gold jewelry.

"Yes, Harry."

Harry bowed slightly and offered his hand to her, like Walburga had instructed him to before saying, "Would you honor me with a dance?"

Daphne let out a radiant smile before curtsying and accepting his hand. Harry led them out to the dance floor before starting to dance to the smooth waltz that had started. On her part, Daphne was shocked that Harry danced so well. She had thought, with him being raised by muggles, that he would have no knowledge of dancing and she would just have to try to accept that. However, this pleasant surprise made her night. The two danced long into the night, not noticing how everyone had stopped dancing for a little to watch them.

Elizabeth smiled to herself as she watched her Godson and his betrothed on the dance floor. She was happy for them and realized that if they were ever going to get along, they needed to spend more than just their summers together. Deciding to think about that another time, she quickly tugged on Sirius' hand and led them back onto the dance floor, which soon became repopulated once the newly weds started dancing again.

The night came to a close with everyone but the Vampire Coven and a few Veela leaving to head home for the night. It was a work night and many had jobs they had to be at early the next morning.

Harry sweetly kissed Daphne goodnight on the cheek before she disappeared through the Floo. Walking back over to the table where the adults were meeting, Harry couldn't seem to wipe the dreamy smile off his face in time. Sirius immediately picked up on it and was about to make fun of him before Elizabeth elbowed him in the stomach to stop him.

"Everyone, I would like you to finally meet my Godson, Lord Harry James Potter. Harry, I would like you to meet Lord Dracula and Barons Andrei, Dragos, Felix, Mircea and Stefan, Lady Clara Dracula and Lady Delacour and her daughters Fleur and Gabrielle."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Harry said with a bow. The others all bowed their heads and responded the same before Harry sat down in the open seat between Sirius and Fleur. Elizabeth went back and forth between listening to the news she had missed out from Lord Dracula and his most recent bride, Clara, to how Apolline and her daughters were getting along now that most of her Veela clan had been killed or had died of old age.

Harry and Fleur, who was only three years older than Harry, sat down in the middle of the dance floor playing exploding snaps as Gabrielle slept in her mother's lap. Sirius looked like he wanted to join them any minute but knew if he left it would reflect poorly on him as the new Lord Black. After a couple rounds, Harry finally decided to ask Fleur a bit about herself.

"So, Fleur, tell me about yourself, I think we are related but I have no idea and I think we will be spending a lot of time together in the future as we are so close in age."

"Oui, you are correct, mon ami. I am going to be starting what you would call your fourth year at Beauxbatons. We are on a bit of a different system where you take your exams after your sixth year there (what you consider your seventh year of schooling). I am top of my class in every subject except Transfigurations where I am second, only beat out by a stuck up snob of a fille. She is not even a Veela and she thinks she is the most beautiful woman to walk to face of the earth." Fleur scoffed here and placed another exploding snap card on the card house, breathing a sigh of relief when it did not explode. "I am not a fan of Quidditch or anything like that, I prefer to work on charms. 'ow about you?"

"Well, I played Seeker last year for my house team and I love to fly. I will be a second year student but I will be home schooled from now on due to certain…problems. I struggled a lot with my studies, as I never really understood what the teachers were talking about, I was raised by muggles for ten years before going to Hogwarts and just couldn't grasp magic. I think I will get much better tho, now that I am in a more productive environment for learning. I never really got involved with any of the clubs at school either. Oh and I'm awful at chess." Fleur laughed at that and promised to teach him just as Harry laid the last card on the house, which then proceeded to explode. The explosion caused the adults and Gabrielle to jump before they realized what had happened.

"Mamon –yawn- je suis vraiment fatigué. Nous rentrer à la maison mantainant?" Gabrielle asked in a small voice between yawns. (Translation: Mom I'm tired can we go home now).

"Oui, mon ange." Apolline replied to her sleeping daughter. (Translation: Yes my angel). "Fleur, it is time to leave, your sister has fallen completely asleep now." Fleur nodded and got up, giving Harry a small hug before curtsying to the new Lord and Lady Black. After they left, the Vampires decided to head out and get back to their castle in Transylvania. They had to make sure no uprisings had started in their absence. As the last of the Vampire's left, Harry, Sirius and Elizabeth started to eat the leftover chocolate cake with buttercream icing that Kreature has made.

"Elizabeth, how old is Lord Dracula's recent bride? And how many has he had/does he still have the old ones?" Harry asked Elizabeth as the clock struck 12:30 am.

"I would say she is around 100, which is very young for a vampire. Lord Dracula himself is over 2,000 years old. Although he is not the oldest out there, he s one of the ancient and thus, makes him feared by all except those closest in age to him. To answer the second part of your question, no, his old brides are dead. Some he kills because they irritate him and others have been slain by humans or other vampires trying to get to him. I would say Clara is his twelfth bride. Hopefully that is his lucky number. Unfortunately, she is also the most rebellious of all the wives he has had. The only reason I know this is one of my ancestors was turned in the 12th century and became his eighth bride. Since then, our family has always had a connection to the Lord Dracula and his "son" the Count Dracula. They each rule Transylvania but Lord Dracula is older by almost a thousand years and neither of them can leave while the other is out. This stops any rebellions from happening and keeps the family in the ruling position in Transylvania.

"The reason why I say Clara is the most rebellious is because she wants child of her own but her Lord and Husband is forbidding her to turn one and it is driving her to do little things to undermine him until he agrees. I think she was a mother before she was turned is why she wants a child so badly."

"Oh, ok, that makes sense, I guess. So when are you guys going on your honeymoon?"

"Not until Christmas time. The Greengrass family will be staying here with you for Christmas while we go back to Magical Rio for our honeymoon. I hope you are all right with that. You do need to spend more time with your fiancé but as she is going back to school soon it has to be done on breaks."

"No that's fine dearest Godmother, I just have no idea what to get her for a late birthday present or Christmas!" Sirius and Elizabeth laughed at Harry's worried look before they sent him off to bed before they went up to their room and consummated their marriage and love.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I also realized I was spelling "Kreacher" wrong due to always writing after 2am. My apologies.**

Chapter 7: The First of Many Obstacles

_Last Time:_

"_Oh, ok, that makes sense, I guess. So when are you guys going on your honeymoon?"_

"_Not until Christmas time. The Greengrass family will be staying here with you for Christmas while we go back to Magical Rio for our honeymoon. I hope you are all right with that. You do need to spend more time with your fiancé but as she is going back to school soon it has to be done on breaks."_

"_No that's fine dearest Godmother, I just have no idea what to get her for a late birthday present or Christmas!" Sirius and Elizabeth laughed at Harry's worried look before they sent him off to bed before they went up to their room and consummated their marriage and love._

_Now:_

Late august was when the weather started to take a turn for the worst. Harry and Sirius had been cooped up in the house for three days due to rain with no end in sight.

"Elizabeth," Harry started before she promptly shushed him and went back to writing and reading the letters she had been working on for the past two hours. Turning to Sirius, Harry asked,

"What exactly does Elizabeth do?"

Sirius thought for a moment before turning to face Harry, "Well, Elizabeth is a diplomat, mostly she deals with Gray and Black family relations as well as all of the Potter ones that she has gotten acquainted with over the years. However, she does not make any deals for you, only keeps them nice and open for any deals you might want to strike in the future. She also has a part-time place within the Ministry in the Department of International Relations Experts. DIRE agents do not work full time due to how we almost never have to truly deal with crises between our nation and another. The worst we've had from what I heard in Azkaban was a trade dispute with Brazil about five years ago, which Elizabeth worked out perfectly, I might add."

"That's kind-of cool! Elizabeth what else do you do?"

Elizabeth sighed and put her letters down, "Well, each operative has a code name and a pseudonym so as to not have a hit on our heads when we return home if a deal goes bad. We mainly work along side Gringotts in terms of making contracts and then fine tuning them when one country feels that their needs are not being met. Honestly it can get quite boring but I love getting to meet new people and learn their cultures as well as trash our politicians in ways they can't even understand. The power of words, do not underestimate wording, Harry, it may get you farther than your name in some places." With that, Elizabeth got up to seal and address her letters before sending them off.

Just as Harry and Sirius were about to start another conversation, the Floo lit up and out came Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora Tonks. After the family got themselves together, Andromeda stepped forward and said,

"Sirius we need to talk."

On the continent, Clara Dracula dreamed of creating a child of her own. Staring into her mirror, Clara put herself into a trance in hopes of finding a child to turn. Since being turned, she found that her abilities in divinations had increased from interpreting signs correctly to being able to partake in any aspect of the art. Recently, she had been getting fuzzy images of a teenage girl from the continent, but every time the image started to clear up, her husband or one of her ladies-in-waiting would interrupt her and she would lose the image. Today, she had giver her ladies a day off and her husband was away with his father and the war party putting down rogue vampires that were trying to over throw the family.

The image cleared up after and Clara saw a young woman, around 15, with a sister or a twin who was too blurry for Clara to truly make out the relation. The image showed the girl with pale skin, light brown hair and blue eyes. Her nose was a little pointy but Clara couldn't care less. The girl was beautiful, she only hoped she was smart too. Closing her eyes, Clara brought herself out of the trance and raced over to her globe. Removing a scrying crystal from the jewelry box next to the globe, Clara thought of the girls faces as she spun the globe, the crystal in her hand hummed and then moved over to Russia. Lifting her hand and the crystal, she noticed that the girl lived in Durmstrang, right around the Wizarding School of Durmstrang Institute. Smiling to herself, Clara placed her tools back into the cabinet and locked it with the skeleton key she always kept around her neck. Exiting the room, Clara locked the door with the same skeleton key and began the long walk down the dark stairs that descended from the highest room in the tallest tower.

"Ok, so what you are saying is Dumbledore has used his influence to issue an immediate arrest warrant for Harry and anyone he might be hiding with? What bull-"

"Sirius, don't fly off the handle, you know what happened last time you did that." Sirius glared at Elizabeth but let her continue. "I will have to brush up on my charms work in order to distort your features enough for you both to go outside. Now, Dora, what does this mean for you and the family?"

Nymphadora Tonks nervously looked around the room until she set her eyes downcast and said, "I am supposed to be honest on my Auror's oath and inform my boss I know where you both are, even though they think you are dead. I am also supposed to apprehend you all and bring you all into custody where you will all await trail at Azkaban. Harry, of course, will be taken back to Hogwarts where he will only be allowed to interact with his peers during classed in case he has ben exposed to any dark magic or is under its influence. I really don't want to do this but I love my job, what am I supposed to do?"

The kitchen was quiet; the only sounds being made were from Kreacher preparing the tea. After the tea had been served, Elizabeth spoke again,

"Sirius, as Lord Black, you need to call a family meeting and have every Black family member alive swear an oath to serve House Black and its Lord to the best of their abilities, including keeping all of its secrets and the usual stuff."

"But-"

"Sirius, Elizabeth is right, you have not had the family swear their oath to you and, as such, family secrets may start to get leaked and we all could be in danger. The Oath will also keep Dora from having to tell her boss about you and Harry which will help to further keep you both safe." Andromeda had spoken for the first time since she had arrived. Sirius knew she was right deep down but really didn't want to interact with some of the more seedy characters of the family.

"Alright, but if I do this, I will not be hosting any parties for a year!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes but conceded none-the-less. After that, preparations were underway for when the Oath should be sworn and how family members should be contacted in the least obvious way.

As Clara practiced her art, her husband, his father and their war party scavenger Transylvania and the surrounding countries looking for vampires that created their own war parties to try to over throw the family. Of course, after living a couple thousand years, Count Dracula and his family would never truly be over thrown. They were as loved and hated as the Queen and her family back in England.

"Sire," Baron Felix called riding up to the Count, "The last of the traitorous day walkers and the illegal night dwellers have been dealt." The billowing smoke rising up from the other end of the forest and the faint sounds of screaming could be heard on the wind. With a nod of his head, the Count led the party out of the woods and back towards the castle fort. Behind them, a cat as black as the deepest of shadows trailed behind them, following their horses but never revealing herself for fear of being killed.

The party crossed the drawbridge and entered the inner courtyard before dismounting and gliding in for dinner. The cat dogged their food steps, staying in the shadows and making no noise so as to not attract attention to her. The meal the vampires sat down to eat smelled so good that the cat almost lost control of herself, but she kept quiet and watched the Ladies of the house.

Although they did not know it, the Ladies Dracula were relatives of each other, though many generations apart. Adrianna Dracula had once been Adrianna Vladimir, born in 500 b.c.e. as the daughter of Vladimir the Dark and sister of Adrick the Wise. After Adrianna had been brutally beaten by their father and left for dead, only to be found by Count Dracula and turned to be his wife. Adrick killed their father after that and went on to start the Walachia Clan. The Clan went on to produce some of the most powerful wizards and witches of the continent.

Clara Walachia was born in 1874 to two of the more mediocre members of the Clan. She was gifted with some of the strongest sight a mortal could possess but was physically weak and could not use the gift to the fullest extend. She married at age 15 and gave birth to twins, a boy, Alan, and a girl, Anya, when she was 17. However, the birth greatly affected her and had Lord Dracula not have found her, she would have died for good. This particular cat that was lurking in the shadows, was descendant from Anya.

Dinner ended and the cat followed the Lady Clara to her bedchamber where she planned to reveal herself. However, before she got to the bedchamber, Lord Dracula called her into his study. The two talked of inconsequential matters before one matter peaked the cat's interest.

"Clara, I have never told you about how our kind truly works. Because we were both of magical blood, we have the ability to walk in the daylight, and so we are known as the day-walkers. However, if a vampire was once muggle, they are not afforded the same protection and cannot be in the sun. These vampires are known as the night dwellers. The night dwellers also have whiter, pastier looking skin, blood red eyes and cannot feed without killing. They are mostly despicable creatures and so we hardly let any of them remain once one is created."

"Thank you for the information, my Lord, but why are you telling me this now? Shouldn't you have told me this when you first made me your Lady?" Clara questioned her husband, hoping it would not make him too mad.

Lord Dracula sighed and pushed the papers he had been working on farther away from him. "Clara, my love, I am telling you this now because there have been some uprisings and they are mostly done by the night dwellers. I want you to be able to tell the difference because it can save your life one day." Clara gave him a soft smile before they continued to talk about more light-hearted matters.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Clara left Lord Dracula's study and headed to her room. Once the two were in, Clara threw a dagger that she had hidden in her skirts towards the cat. Screeching, the cat ran out of the shadows and morphed into a younger version of the Lady standing in front of her.

Wednesday September 9, 1992

The Kitchen became crowded as the last of the Black family members piled into the Family Meeting Room, otherwise known as the kitchen. The elder members of the family were sitting down and enjoying a nice cup of Earl Gray while the younger members talked Politics and Marriage. Lucretia Black Prewett and Callidora Black Longbottom, both of which has been Widowed for going on fifteen years at this point, were gossiping to their spinster cousins Cassiopeia and Lucinda when Narcissa Malfoy walked into the room carrying a bundle in her arms and looking a bit worse for wear. The Kitchen quieted and all eyes turned to Narcissa and the baby girl that was quietly babbling nonsense words intermixed with "Mama" and "Daco". Right behind her though was Andromeda and Tonks carrying a semi-conscious Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Seeing that everyone was there, Sirius quickly called the meeting to Order and began to explain the predicament.

"So, you are saying that THE Harry Potter has become a ward of the Black family and because of Dumbledore being the meddling fool that he is, we have to make the Black Family Fidelity Oath! That's ridiculous, no Head of the Family has made us swear one since Phineas Nigellus!" Lycoris the Second cried out. His father, having been a nasty piece of work even for the Black family, seemed to have passed his temper onto his son.

"You will or be disowned from the family." Sirius' statement was met with shock from the entire family who had never thought that the rebellious teenager he had been would ever take over the family. The rest of the members quickly nodded and made the oath, even going so far as to make it for the children that were not old enough to speak or hold a wand and the ones that were not born yet. Once the oath was finished, Tonks quickly dragged the crazed Bellatrix back to Azkaban before obliviating the memory but leaving the Oath intact.

The family as a whole decided to stay and Kreacher was ordered to prepare a feast to be served at 8:00pm sharp. Harry was encouraged by Elizabeth to mingle with members of the Black family as the members of the Potter family were long since dead and he needed to be comfortable with his Godfather's family. Through his mingling, Harry had discovered that Lycoris Black, son of Sirius the Second and Grandson of Phineas Nigellus, had been a drunk for most of his life after his marriage to Lysandra Burke, a stupid witch with more power than she knew what to do with. They had had two children, Lycoris the Second and Lucinda before Lysandra had died and Lycoris had become too drunk to take care of himself. Sirius the Second and his wife, Hesper Gamp, had stepped up and raised their grandchildren until their deaths in 1952. By that point, Lycoris and Lucinda were old enough to marry and start their own families but Lucinda had decided to stay to take care of their father.

Lycoris had then met Guinevere Gray (a distant relative of Elizabeth's) and propositioned for her hand in marriage. They married in late 1948 and had two sons Lawrence who was born in 1950 and Lysander who was born in 1952. Guinevere had died just after Lawrence started Hogwarts leaving Lycoris, Lawrence and Lysander alone until Lucinda moved in in 1965 after their father, Lycoris the First's death. Lycoris' business partner, Antonin Warrington had a lovely young daughter and no heir when Lycoris had decided to arrange a marriage between their children so the company could stay in their families. Although Melinda Warrington had been 5 years behind Lawrence in school, they found that they got along well after their wedding in 1974. They had two children Alphard born in 1976 and Mira, born in 1979 and was currently attending Beauxbatons in her third year. Alphard was currently dating a nice witch in Russia but had no plans to settle down as of yet.

Lysander had married Eleanor Selwyn after she graduated Hogwarts in 1971. They had had twin boys Phineas and Nigellus in 1972 and a daughter, Ophelia, in 1976. Ophelia had yet to become engaged but Phineas had married Belinda Wilkes at the beginning of the year and were now expecting their first child while Nigellus had married Merope Vaisey the previous year and now had a daughter, Asterope who had been born three days ago.

Harry's head spun as he realized that that was only one side of the Black Family! There were still several other branches! Harry wished that his 'cousin' Mira were here; at least he would have someone his age to talk to!

As he was walking around, Harry was pulled into conversation with the elder Black women, Callidora, Cassiopeia, Lucinda and Lucretia about his life before Sirius found him and how he was making progress with his betrothed. Thankfully, Kreacher called dinner, and the family sat down at the table in the formal dining room, which had to be enlarged. After a few hours, the members of the Black family Flooed home until only Narcissa, Andromeda and Narcissa's baby girl were left.

"Cissy, shouldn't you be getting home to Lucius? I don't want you and your darling baby to get into any trouble!" Andromeda exclaimed while cooing at baby Caeli.

"Actually, Lucius has fallen ill and the private Healer we hired in order to not let anyone know about it told me to get out of the house incase it was contagious so Caeli wouldn't fall ill. I haven't told Draco yet but it doesn't look good for Lucius. It looks like he got into something dark and was cursed to slowly die. The healers are trying to stay positive but I fear he won't last until Christmas." Andromeda pulled her sister into an embrace while Sirius conferred with Elizabeth about allowing Narcissa and her daughter to stay with them.

"Sirius," Andromeda interrupted him, "I would like to take care of Narcissa and her baby until she and the baby can go back to the Manor or Lucius dies." Sirius nodded his approval and Andromeda and Narcissa went through the floo to put Caeli to bed.

Then it was only Sirius, Elizabeth and Harry in Grimmauld Place. They were all about to head up to bed when an owl flew through the open window in the sitting room. Curiously, Sirius took the letter and watched the owl fly back out through the window. "Wonder whom it's from" Sirius muttered to himself.

Opening the letter, Sirius laughed when he read it. Handing it to Elizabeth, she rolled her eyes and walked up to bed. Sirius left it on the coffee table and headed up after her. Harry, curious to see what could have caused the reactions his godparents had. Picking up the letter, he read it quickly before making a face and walking up to bed himself.

_Dear Sirius and Elizabeth,_

_If you don't have kids now you never will and I want more descendants! Hopefully ones with the sight. I will let you now if I see anything about your children. Now get to work! Oh and when you come for your honeymoon in a few months, don't drink the juice._

_Love,_

_Cassandra Black_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Classes and family emergencies got in the way. Hopefully now that I'm settled into my job I will have more time to devote to writing and not my 'its-2-am-i-think-its-time-to-work-on-my-story' writing times.**

**A/N2: Also, did I mention I'm not doing the Horcrux thing? I figured that was J.K.'s plot line and I had no right messing with it. She did it superbly and it should remain that way. Although, I admit some stories have done the Horcrux thing well, I do not want to mess with it.**

Chapter 8: Baby Talks, Lessons and a Letter

_Last Time:_

_Then it was only Sirius, Elizabeth and Harry in Grimmauld Place. They were all about to head up to bed when an owl flew through the open window in the sitting room. Curiously, Sirius took the letter and watched the owl fly back out through the window. "Wonder whom it's from" Sirius muttered to himself._

_Opening the letter, Sirius laughed when he read it. Handing it to Elizabeth, she rolled her eyes and walked up to bed. Sirius left it on the coffee table and headed up after her. Harry, curious to see what could have caused the reactions his godparents had. Picking up the letter, he read it quickly before making a face and walking up to bed himself. _

_Dear Sirius and Elizabeth,_

_If you don't have kids now you never will and I want more descendants! Hopefully ones with the sight. I will let you now if I see anything about your children. Now get to work! Oh and when you come for your honeymoon in a few months, don't drink the juice._

_Love,_

_Cassandra Black_

_Now:_

As they lay in bed that night, Elizabeth turned over and stared at Sirius. Sensing her stares, Sirius opened his eyes and gazed at his beloved wife. Leaning in, Sirius went to kiss her before her hand came up between their faces.

"Sirius, we need to talk about children." The mood quickly changed for Sirius who had been hoping for a before bed shag but was now actually considering something he had not thought about seriously since Harry was born.

"Well, I always thought the whole 'Heir and a Spare' crap was ridiculous. Maybe three but no more than four, five would mean we could form our own family Quidditch team!"

Elizabeth let out a giggle before kissing Sirius. "Yes, being an only child was too lonely to do that to any children we have. If we have twins at any point though, I'm stopping. Twins are hard enough to handle without having any other children to look after!"

"Yea, I remember your friend Holly got pregnant at the end of 7th year and her family rushed the wedding. Luckily it was with her fiancé but can you imagine what would have happened if she and Fabian hadn't gotten married?"

"Yes. I came back to England to help her take care of the twins on and off after Fabian and Gideon were murdered. Unfortunately, seeing her now is not an option." Elizabeth trailed off sadly and Sirius could only hug her to comfort her.

"When were the twins born? I don't remember a birth announcement other than a few letters she and Lily exchanged that informed us of the small wedding and their expecting of twins."

"Well I think she got pregnant over Easter break. That would be end of March that year. I think she had them late December, early January. Yes, it was early January because I was home from the States visiting my mother; she was sick you remember and died in February. We had a private burial, and that's when I said goodbye to my mother and fathers graves and left for Brazil."

"What were their names? I had no idea they survived the war to be honest. Actually I don't think many know."

"Surprisingly they had fraternal twins. Something that goes to show how power each parent is if you ask me. There have only been a few cases of fraternal twins in the Wizarding world in the last couple hundred years! The boy was born first, of course as per pureblood custom"- both Sirius and Elizabeth rolled their eyes there- "and he was named Alair Fabian and the girl was names Bronwyn Gilda. They both have Fabians red hair but Holly's Violet/Hyacinth colored eyes. That's why her mother was named Hyacinth, because when she was born, her eyes were the color of that flower. And it appears to be a trait that will be passed on to each new generation."

"I wonder what our children will look like…" Sirius wondered, getting lost in his loves eyes.

"Why don't we find out?" She asked with a coy smile. And with that, the lights went out and the Blacks got to work on expanding their family.

London Thursday November 19, 1992 11:30am

The next month and a half went by with Walburga, Sirius and Elizabeth all chipping in to teach Harry what he needed to know to pass Second year, in one semester. As Harry had never been an outstanding academic, the challenge left him exhausted day after day with only Sundays to rest. The decision to advance Harry had not been done lightly but after a few screaming matches between Sirius and his mother, she had won and Sirius hadn't spoken more than a handful of words to her, in public, since. At night they could be heard arguing but not as loudly as they had before.

As November approached and Elizabeth's second missed period came around, she knew she and Sirius would have to discuss what to do, the Magical world was off limits in this country and she did not want to have to go back to Brazil for an extended time. Leaving two irresponsible people (boys in her opinion some days) was a recipe for disaster.

Since their wedding and the meeting that had followed, Elizabeth had not heard anything from any of her Vampire acquaintances. Although this was normal, she normally was contacted by at least one of them to inquire if she needed any assistance. Out of nowhere, the wards went off stating someone was at the door. A quick identification charm and Elizabeth sighed in relief and opened it to welcome Lady Clara Dracula, Vampire Countess, into her home.

Quickly bring her upstairs as to not alert the other occupants of their new guest, Elizabeth locked and warded the door to her own personal study.

"What brings the pleasure of your company today Clara?"

"I want a child."

"Oh." Although Elizabeth had been expecting that question for as long as she had known the Vampire Royalty, she still was no farther in figuring out how two Vampires could create and carry life through conception to birth. It just was not possible for a woman already turned to carry a Vampire baby. A mortal could, but they would die in the process and the baby might die with the mother if she dies too soon before her due date.

After going through their options and Elizabeth explaining all of the new Muggle technologies that had a possibility of working but could ultimately fail, Clara brought up what she had been looking into.

"You want to what?" Elizabeth practically screeched out the last word.

"I'm going to turn a teenager. I know its risky as teenagers are left with their entire personalities and that can be a lot to handle. But it is no less risky than turning a baby and hoping I did not use too much venom to freeze it in the state I change it. It is took risky to turn a child in hopes that they will grow like normal children for a time."

"You're right but who do you have in mind? What about the psychological and emotional damage that she/he will go through and the child's family? Have you really thought this all out?"

"Yes, but there is something else you must know, Elizabeth. Remember how I told you of the children I bore before my death?" At Elizabeth's nod Clara continued her tale, informing her of her great-granddaughter's gifts and desire to be trained in the arts of Divinations. "And on top of all of this, she is a cat animagus that can get through the wards we have! My husband would have me kill her just for that! What do I do?"

Elizabeth thought about this issue before advising her Vampire friend to tutor her descendant but to never have her in the confines of the fortress. "Leaving the fortress once every few days to tutor her in the forests right by the fortress would be beneficial for you and her. If you are in trouble, you can both get through the wards quick enough to be out of danger and if she double crosses you then you can escape easily enough. And this way, her existence stays a secret for a bit longer.

"On another matter, you should turn one sooner rather than later because the longer you wait, the harder it will be for this potential child you are thinking of to integrate into your society. And you should also work on your control so you can turn a baby boy. This will appease your husband's need for another, male heir. Or you could get him to turn the child. This course of action will sooth his fears of the child double-crossing he and his father. This stuff is getting way too confusing. I wish you the best of luck, Clara, make sure you keep your descendant, whatever her name is, away from trouble."

Thanking her hostess for the afternoon, Clara got up and left the house to return home to her husband with news of how to obtain heirs.

While this was going on, Harry was unfortunately dealing with an angry portrait of Walburga Black.

"How do you expect your fiancée to want you if you can hardly keep yourself from acting like a foolish Gryffindor! Listen to yourself! 'You look nice?' That is hardly a compliment. You must be more poetic! And another thing, make sure you do not engage in sexual behaviors before marriage! I will not have a son of an Ancient and Most Noble House sullying his bride because he couldn't wait until their wedding night!"

By the time Walburga had finished her rant, Harry was blushing all over and Sirius was in an uproar. Walburga, lamenting her untimely death, started to curse her own son out in hopes he would stop laughing at his godson and the serious matters that she had spoken of.

"Oh, please mother, do you know how many times I caught Lucius and Narcissa when we were kids! And Andy and Ted! Yes, Andy snuck her MUGGLEBORN boyfriend into the house on a regular basis just to have sex, ever wonder why they got married so hastily and out of nowhere?" Walburga was so shocked that it was Harry's turn to laugh at the situation.

"Now, listen here young man. I will not have Lord Greengrass coming here yelling and asking to break the contract because you insulted his daughter and tried to be too forward with her! It is better to be a prude than to be a randy ignorant pest that your fiancée would rather marry below her standing than put up with you and any disgusting habits she cannot stand. The woman has more say in the engagement than any of you can even guess. However, once you are married, you become her Lord and she must always obey you and your word. We live in a patriarchal society and you must remember proper courting and marriage etiquette or be the talk of the social circles! And that would not be a good thing young man!"

Harry sighed as Walburga moved onto another topic, her favorite, Money and the Wizengamots. Harry could only hope that one day, he would be able to do things his way and not this antiquated way. Maybe he would write to Daphne under a pseudonym. What better time to get to know your fiancée like the present? He would have to consult Elizabeth first. Although Walburga seemed to know best, she was just a portrait now and could not be harmed by Aurors or forced to flee like the rest of them would.

Hogwarts Sunday November 29, 1992 12:00pm

_Dear Daphne,_

_How is Hogwarts? I think exams for the first semester are coming up, right? I hope you and Blaise are enjoying your year so far! Has anything interesting or exciting happened since you've been back at school. _

_Since we've moved back to Spain from Sweden, being at home is boring but we're thinking of getting a Kneazle! I hope we can get one, from what I've read about them they seem so cool!_

_I was writing because I wanted to get an idea of what you wanted for Christmas. As my remaining family has decided to leave the country to grieve, I will most likely be spending Christmas with you or Blaise! Even if Germany isn't that far away, it is still annoying that I am being left behind and kept out of the loop. _

_On another note, my crazy Aunt has been giving me lessons while I wait for school. She really is crazy and has even started to rant about how to treat the opposite sex! Can you believe that, she is crazy._

_Well, I have to wrap this letter up, I need to help them pack for their trip. Can't wait to see you! Your cousin,_

_Porter Von Hampshire _

_Ps. can you believe I will be turning 10 in a few days! I can't wait!_

Daphne had read that letter several times, with and without Blaise and she still could not make any headway with it. In the privacy of her own bed, Daphne cast a revealing spell she had looked up in the Restricted Section of the library and stared in awe as the letters on the page rearranged themselves to form the actual letter. This was brilliant and now she and Harry had a way to exchange letters without anyone actually being able to understand. She knew Harry was paranoid about being discovered but this was a new extreme. Settling down into bed, Daphne read the real letter.

_Dear Daphne,_

_How is Hogwarts? I think exams for the first semester are coming up, right? I hope you and Blaise are enjoying your year so far! Has anything interesting or exciting happened since you've been back at school. Has Voldemort made an appearance in anyway? Keep me updated next semester if you can!_

_I hate being stuck in this house; it's driving me insane! I can't really fly or go out without heavy Glamour Charms on and even then we have to be back before too long. I've been getting home tutored by Sirius, Elizabeth and Walburga's portrait (she is crazy!) since we last saw each other. I'm learning more than I normally would be at Hogwarts, which is helping me in stepping into my role as Lord Potter._

_I was writing because I want to get to know you for you and not what we are supposed to say and act. What's your favorite color? Favorite band? What do you want for Christmas? Do you have a pet? There is so much we don't know about each other and we are already destined to spend our lived together. I just want to know what makes you happy._

_As you know, I will be spending Christmas with your family so Sirius and Elizabeth can take the honeymoon they deserve. Not that much will happen as Elizabeth is already about two months pregnant. It's really exciting here but it's going to be hard to raise a baby you can't take outside. We might have to leave the country for a while. I would miss you very much if that happened and I don't even know you that well. Was that insensitive or wrong of me to write?_

_I am still working on this being betrothed arrangement and don't want to put my foot in my mouth too much if I can help it. _

_I wish you the best of luck on your exams and cannot wait to see you for Christmas,_

_Harry Potter_

_Ps. Is your birthday coming up? If so, what do you want for your birthday in addition to your Christmas present?_

After reading that, all Daphne could do was smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Some stronger language but its really not much. Just don't want any flames saying I didn't warn anyone.**

Chapter 9: The Passing of Time

Christmas and New Years passed with the Greengrass' staying in the Black family home while a three-month pregnant Elizabeth dragged her fiancé off on their long overdue honeymoon. During that time, Walburga had tried everything to keep the young engaged couple from doing anything more than sitting on opposite sides of the room while un-chaperoned. This, of course, led to lots of eye rolling on Harry and Daphne's parts and more than a little reminiscing on from the Greengrass parents. Blaise and his mother joined the group on Christmas day to open presents before the pair headed off to Italy to visit the Zabini Famiglia and the di Stefano elders.

During their stay, Belladonna locked herself in the library and with the help of a few portraits in there, was able to break the curse the Dark Lord had placed on her so many years ago. It was also during this time that Harry learned just how backwards society could be.

"Why don't you have any siblings if your mom has remarried before, Blaise?" Harry asked after lunch. An uncomfortable air filled the room as Blaise began the explanation. Daphne and Astoria quickly excused themselves from the room so as to not make a scene.

"Well Harry, a witch as you've most likely learned, is thought of a second class citizen. Marriage is supposed to be for life, even if their husband's cheat they cannot ask for a divorce unless there is proof of physical abuse. When a woman becomes a widow after conceiving and delivering a healthy heir, she is no longer eligible to give an heir to another man, unless there are extenuating circumstances. She is no longer able to expand her family past a new husband, which is only to help provide for herself and her child or children until the money her husband left her child/children can be used. A second marriage, should the first provide an heir, is for companionship and financial comfort for the witch, nothing more." After hearing this, Harry vowed to not die on Daphne if they had a child before he could accomplish all of the shit the world expected him to do.

After Blaise and his mother left for Italy, Daphne and Harry had to meet up late at night to get to know one another properly. Without someone their age around, Walburga and Morgaine had become much stricter about how they spend their time together and where they spend it. What they say and how they act was also monitored during these chaperoned afternoons, after Harry had finished his schoolwork for the day. At the rate he was going, he would be part way through third year by the time he saw Daphne again at Easter.

Daphne and the rest of Clan Greengrass returned to Greengrass Manor the Sunday following New Years and Daphne returned to School the following Monday. Sirius and Elizabeth also returned home that Monday January 4th, but not until several hours before midnight. When Harry went to ask about their honeymoon, all he got was a smile and a quick "We'll tell you when you're older" before they raced off to bed, leaving behind a grossed out Harry.

On the continent, Clara had been teaching her descendant and forming plans of changing a child. Her descendant, a 22-year-old orphan who had to take care of her five younger brothers and sisters, was a prodigy, much like Clara when she was alive. However, certain aspects of the art could only be achieved through death and rebirth, otherwise known as being turned into a Vampire, something Petra Moldovan had point blank refused but still pouted about. And, as far as Clara knew, none of her "misdeeds" (in her husbands eyes) had been found out yet, if all went according to her plan, she would have a child by summer.

Harry took the equivalent of his second year end of the year exams the week of March 1, a bit later than anyone had expected but not off schedule. This meant that his 'vacation time' was cut down to a week instead of the original two he was promised. He had tried to argue that third year curriculum so soon after second year might make his head burst. However, Walburga was having none of it, stating that most purebloods have their children tutored during the summer so they are a step ahead of their peers when they return in the fall. Harry did not like that idea one bit.

His free week was spent flying in the back gardens, writing Daphne and Blaise, and figuring out which books he would need Elizabeth to purchase for this new 'school year'. After much debate, it was decided that he would learn Ancient Ruins and Arithmacy while using his free time to read up on magical creatures. Divinations, Walburga had screeched, was a useless subject and a waste of time unless you had the gift. Luckily or unluckily depending on whom you asked, Elizabeth was out of the room for that conversation, otherwise Harry might have gotten an extra week off due to in house fighting.

Apolline and Gabrielle had also come to visit during this time, stating that they needed a break from M. Delacour and his business partners that had taken to having business talks in every used part of the manor- except the bedrooms. The two stayed for three days and Harry thought that it was three days too many by the end. Gabrielle was about to turn 7 and, as such, was in a superior mood throughout the visit, insisting that everyone wait on her hand and foot because it was her "birth week" or "semaine de naissance". She still had yet to speak a full sentence in English as well, choosing to speak entirely in French, or when her mother glared at her, a mixture of both French and English. It was during this visit that Elizabeth started to get cold feet about her own child that had yet to be born. At just about five months pregnant, Elizabeth knew her pregnancy was far from over and she was not looking forward to carrying twenty extra pounds in the summer heat.

When Sirius noticed her change in mood, the two locked themselves in the bedroom for most of the afternoon on the first day, returning to the company of their guests only for dinner. Walburga would have lectured them about being terrible hosts had Apolline not hugged Elizabeth and asked if she was feeling better. Pregnancy, as the portrait and the half Veela knew, was not the best experience the first time, nor the second as both of them had chosen to stop after two for a reason.

During this absence of his godparents, Harry was forced to play host, learning on his feet the dos and don'ts. Luckily, Apolline was not offended when he made mistakes. Instead, she would laugh it off and correct him patiently, understanding that the fine art was not a talent one was born with, like being a Metaphormagus, something Harry had been born with and would be learning to use as soon as Tonks had time to come over and teach him.

Apolline and Gabrielle left the day before her birthday with promises to send Fleur their love and acceptance to spend part of the summer back in London so the children could form better alliances. It was also rumored that the rest of the Black Family, along with the Greengrass Clan and the two London dwelling Zabinis would be in attendance.

Daphne hated the Weasley Family. The youngest and only girl though, was not all bad and neither were the twins when they got pasted their near sightedness of the houses. Unfortunately, the other two Weasleys were awful. The Prefect made her want to vomit with how much aftershave he wore and the perpetual holier-than-thou attitude while the youngest boy in her year made her want to gauge her eyes out and hammer her scull until it caved in. His voice was almost as bad as Pansy's and he thought he was the shit because he had been all buddy-buddy with The-Boy-Who-Lived for a year. Of course, without Harry here, more and more people were getting fed up with him and even Granger was having a hard time dealing with him. Unfortunately, the girl's taste in men (aka, her infatuation with the stuck-up asshole) was what kept him from being entirely alone. As long as someone was there to listen, his ego would continue to suffocate them all. It was almost as bad as Draco's, almost.

During the time Harry had to put up with a little girl's visions of grandeur, Daphne had to deal with an overly crude Draco and an annoying, lying Gryffindor. She had almost given up the secret of where Harry was several times but Blaise would always stop her while Tracey would later confront her about her closeness with Blaise. All in all, Daphne had a migraine that would not go away. Luckily, none of the teachers had noticed anything unusual about Daphne's reactions, otherwise, she might have been forced to tell against her will and she wanted a happy marriage, thank you very much.

Throughout the trying time, Daphne found that the letters she continuously received from 'Cousin Porter' were the only things keeping her sane. Harry had sent her no less than a dozen letters since the last time they had seen each other, and everything she would read them several times, respond and then hide them away in the false bottom of her trunk. This was her lifeline while she was stuck in this wasteland of hormones and egos otherwise known as Hogwarts. What she wouldn't give to be home tutored alongside Harry at the moment. But being pulled out now would raise too much suspicion. She would have to wait until at least after OWLs, if not, finish her education at Hogwarts, all seven years. She didn't know if she would have the patience to do that though. Sighing to herself, Daphne closed her bed curtains and proceeded to reveal the secrets of the latest letter, hoping it was as entertaining as the last and would help her get a better grip on her ever slipping sanity.

_Dear Daffy-Duck_.Oh, he wanted to tease her, two could play that game, she thought to herself with a smile. The letter continued on and on bringing her news from one of the saner but completely dysfunctional pureblood homes in England. The part about Gabrielle made her laugh, the parts with Sirius and Elizabeth made her sigh at the romance, and the news of Walburga and her insane house elf made her take pause in her family's decision to marry into this family. It was like reading a good book and it was under 2000 words. Daphne set about writing a response before sealing her savoir in her trunk and getting her homework out. Oh how she hated homework. What she wouldn't give right now to be beside her future husband, learning what he was learning and keeping her sanity even through a tougher course load. Yes, she decided, even if he wasn't really allowed out, Harry Potter had it easy.

Easter and the end of the school year for Hogwarts and Beauxbatons came, followed by the end of the year for Durmstrang and a short vacation for the Auror Trainees. This meant that everyone who hadn't already passed on, which Lucretia and Cassiopeia had just before Christmas, was gathered at Black Manor on Grimmauld place. It was nothing short of a miracle that no one had unwanted noticed and that everyone fit with the added guests of the Delacours, Greengrasses, Zabinis, and several Vampires that decided to drop in. Harry was finally able to meet cousin Mira, who was a carbon copy of Sirius except with Hazel eyes and a French accent. Fleur had done the introductions even though Mira was a year behind her but they both ran in the same social circles at school.

Phineas and Belinda had come with their first born, a son named Regulus Wilkes Black, in honor of the Phineas' deceased cousin who had died trying to do the right thing. The boy had just reached 6 months and was already trying to be the center of attention, not that his barely older cousin, Asterope, would let him. While the Vampires all departed on June 11, it was on June 12 that the festivities came to an end, or would have if Elizabeth had not gone into labor an hour before the guests were supposed to start departing.

As fate would have it, Elizabeth's baby chose the mid-morning of the 12 to decide it wanted to leave it's mothers womb and poor Elizabeth had to spend the next seven hours while everyone was down stairs in labor. At five pm exactly, six hours after everyone was supposed to have left, Elizabeth gave birth to the Black Heir, Phoenix Gemini, followed by his surprise twin, Leo Gemini, the second Black heir. After the shock wore off, it was only natural that the Black Heir be a twin as they were born under the sign of the twins. Elizabeth had not been happy to have twins right off the bat but decided that maybe further down the road, a little girl wouldn't be too challenging with twins, she hoped.

Harry had been named Godfather, an honor that he took with great pleasure. Harry knew it would have been James, his father, had things been different, but Harry reasoned, there was no use crying over a spilled potion. Everyone left the manor two days later, after a celebration for their birth had taken place. Unknown to the newborn twins and everyone else at the party, the twins shared their birth with another individual.

Clara Dracula knew that today was the day. After months of planning and sweet-talking this child, she would turn her and finally have a child. Knowing this girl, the forgotten daughter of a widower teacher, would have no qualms leaving her old life for this one, she happily took the girl to the forests surrounding the fortress where the sweet taste of this young teens' blood filled her mouth. Almost unable to stop, Clara drank and drank but the need for a child to fill the whole in her dead heart was able to convince her to finish the changing ritual and smuggle the girl back to her secret room in the tower. June 12 marked the death and rebirth of Katrina Poliakoff as Katrina Dracula.

Several hundred miles away, a similar looking girl wept with sadness and joy. Adrianna Poliakoff, Katrina's cousin, had known the hardships and sadness her beloved younger cousin had gone through because of her father. She could not hold this tempting decision against her cousin, knowing it had eaten at her until Adrianna had helped her decide. She would miss her cousin but she had an arranged marriage to see through and heirs to produce. She had always known her place in this world, but that hadn't stopped her from weeping at the thought that she wouldn't share it with one of her closest companions anymore.

Elizabeth found out just before the first Christmas she would celebrate with her twin sons. And she had been furious with Clara for not informing her when she left all those months ago. The summer had been spent with Elizabeth worrying and trying to take care of twins while Sirius and Walburga took over Harry's lessons when he wasn't with Daphne, Fleur, Mira and Blaise. Astoria and Gabrielle had bonded as well, despite their age difference. The two girls had taken every chance they could to tease and taunt their older sisters, both of whom had perfected the bored, impassive look and their little sisters quickly lost amusement from the game.

Christmas, a much less grand affair than the summer get together that was being planned again, was a time for the betrothed to get to know one another and their foreign friends to catch up on their respective school years. As third years, Blaise and Daphne were also taking Ancient Ruins and Arithmacy, choosing to do their own self-study for Care of Magical Creatures and forego Divinations entirely, a subject many in their year had taken as a filler class to goof off in.

After the issue between Elizabeth and Clara was settled, Katrina was introduced to the Black family and their Allies. Since being turned, Katrina's light brown hair had darkened a bit, something that could not be helped as exposure to the Sun would kill her at this point in her short undead life, and her blue eyes had red rings, something she had been told would go away in a few years, when she had learned to control her blood lust. As Katrina was forever trapped in the body of a small, barely 17-year-old girl, she got along relatively well with Fleur, someone less than two years younger than her, but was having trouble relating to the rest of the group. The visit was short, as Clara did not want to risk Katrina's low self-control in an environment with young children.

Like the previous year, Daphne and Harry had exchanged letters through coded means and had started to really like each other. Aside from being able to make each other laugh, no matter the distance, Daphne brought Harry word of what his so-called friends had done in his absence, while Harry had brought Daphne into his world and away from the stress Hogwarts caused her.

Since Harry's disappearance, Ron had tried to rally everyone around him, stating that, as his best friend they should all listen to him incase Harry sent word of what they should do. Hardly anyone listened to shit Ron Weasley spewed from his mouth, but Hermione Granger did, something the hit Harry very hard as she had always seemed to be the more level headed one and had seemed like a genuinely nice person. Dumbledore had done nothing to stop Ron or anyone who had started any rumors about where Harry might have gone. Hogwarts was apparently the starting point of a lot of the rumors the Daily Prophet still printed about him apparently. Even after a year and a half, the papers still ran front-page stories about him. Luckily it was never anything too horrid but whenever Ron was the source the papers used, Harry would go into a funk that only Daphne's letters could pull him out of.

Blaise had taken a different approach than Daphne, who would write ever increasingly long letters to Harry in her stress. Instead, Blaise used all of his family's teachings to start to make Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's lives a living Hell. From pranks to switching good homework's for bogus ones, Blaise was slowly making the pair go insane with paranoia. And just like the perfect Slytherin, no one ever caught him.

Monday, December 20, 1993

Despite the shining sun, the occupants at Malfoy Manor were in mourning. Draco had just gotten off the train for Christmas break the night before and his father had seemed fine. Although Lucius had been suffering from over-exposure to a cursed item, one he had admitting to destroying and had fallen ill due to the backlash, he had passed in the night, after asking the healer to shave his head. The woman had done so and had left for the night, giving the hair to Narcissa and telling her she would be back in the morning to check to see if Lucius was starting to go insane.

Now, they were planning a funeral and paying off the healer to not speak a word of this to anyone. Lucius had left enough hair for Narcissa to impersonate him at various points for the next three years, just before Draco could take over. It was Lucius' death that had Narcissa re-prioritizing Draco's education and his attitude.

"Draco, we are going to my sisters for Christmas, the house needs to air out so your father's soul can find its way back to the goddess. Do not be sad, your father died because he saw the error of his ways but it was too late for him. You must not become your father, Draco; the Dark Arts are not the answer. Yes, I will admit that I am not fond of Muggleborns but the times are changing and we must change with it. I loved your father but preserving the old ways will only cause more fighting within our world. We need it united before the Dark Lord tries to return. He will only wreck our way of life more and you need to realize that before it is too late. We can gain power and prestige without resulting in mass bloodshed and war. Draco, are you listening to me?"

Draco was shocked, everything his father had brought him up to believe, he had not believed? This was madness but maybe that was why he had been trying to tell him all those crazy things over the summer. This was too much for Draco to handle. He almost couldn't take it. Shaking his head in neither a negative nor a positive response, Draco went called and elf, Dobby, to pack some clothing and his presents for the holiday before going through the fire to the Tonks household.

Narcissa, cradling a babbling Caeli, called her personal elf, Gingy, to pack her and her daughters clothing and presents as well as some all the hygiene items they would need, something her teenage son had forgotten about. Shaking her head, she followed her son through the fire to see him crying in his Aunts lap, collapsed on the floor in front of the couch where she was sitting. Andromeda didn't need to be told what had happened as she motioned for her sister and niece to sit next to her before Narcissa too broke down crying, followed by Caeli who was crying just because her mother was.

And that was how Ted and Tonks found them a half hour later, the four weeping for the untimely death of Lucius Malfoy.

After being sworn to secrecy as a secondary Black Member, Draco had been let in on the secret and had spent the rest of the school year in the company of Blaise Zabini. He was still his snarky self, but he had ditched Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy in exchange for the quiet solitude the dark skinned Italian boy allowed him. No one really took notice, except Professor Snape and the Headmaster, but after seeing Lucius at a Board meeting, had brushed it off as a sign of him growing up.

Summer passed much in the same way the last had, without any births or pregnancies though and with the addition of Draco Malfoy, someone Astoria instantly took to and Fleur found annoying, as he could not control himself around her Veela Allure. It was only if Astoria or someone else decided to distract him that the he could properly hold a conversation with the older girl. When Gabrielle wondered why he did not react to her the same way he did to Fleur, Apolline had to explain that the Allure of Veela do not kick in until puberty and she, Gabrielle, still had a long way to go. At this, the younger girl pouted but was soon distracted by her "enemies" arrival, Katrina Dracula.

Ever since the younger girl had met the recently turned Vampire teenager and heiress of the Dracula Clan, Gabrielle had found a competitor for male attention in the house. Being the youngest, Gabrielle had been used to everyone playing attention to her and no one really contradicting her. She might admit to being the slightest bit spoiled but she could not stand that everyone pays more attention to the quiet Vampire girl with crazy eyes than her, the cute little quarter Veela child. It had driven her crazy. Of course, Katrina found the whole thing ridiculous and knew the younger pest would grow out of it, unlike her who would never grow again.

Katrina had found that as long as she was only at the gathering for a day at a time and took a day to be alone afterwards, the blood lust was minimal and could be dealt with easily. The Dracula Clan had also accepted her with relative ease, having an ancestor as the official scribe and historian for the Clan. Being a Vampire was a wonderful change compared to being human. Although she missed her cousin dearly, she knew her cousin would have too much on her hands in the coming years than to deal with her mood swings and bouts of depression. Being turned had been one of the best decisions in Katrina's young mortal life.

"So wait, your cousin, is Viktor Krum, THE Viktor Krum's fiancée?" Draco Malfoy practically squealed in excitement. Since Harry had not returned to school for second year, he had missed Draco becoming a reserve and then starting seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, while Dean Thomas, the boy of questionable parentage in Harry's old house, had made Seeker. Both boys were evenly matched but normally Draco won due to having the faster broom.

At Katrina's nod, Draco got all star-crossed thinking of meeting the international Quidditch celebrity. Gabrielle glared a bit but also could not help but wonder what it would be like to meet the gorgeous, mysterious looking man that played seeker for Bulgaria. "Yes, although we are Romanian and he is Bulgarian, our ministries in Eastern Europe are basically all under the same few leaders with the main Ministry in St. Petersburg, Russia. His father and Adrianna's father are both members of our version of your Wizengamots. They knew that an Alliance between their families would also bring about an Alliance between their parties and so they betrothed their children and have had them spend summers together ever since we were five. I was never allowed to go due to my father being an asshole and the contract stating that they had to know each other for at least four full years before they could officially become engaged. They circumvented that by having them spend three summer months together for twelve years."

"What kind of ridiculous clause is that? No offense…" Astoria asked, blushing when she realized she asked it out loud.

Katrina chuckled darkly a little before answering, "Their mothers cared too much about them to truly let them get married out of no where before even meeting each other. I'm sure your families intended to raise you both together, Harry and Daphne, but the fates were cruel and took that chance away. At least they have been kinder these past few years and have made up for the pain and suffering we have all gone through." Katrina was a very moody Vampire the group of mortals came to realize. Clara Dracula really knew how to pick them.

Harry, after the twins' birthday and the end of the family gathering, took and passed the equivalent of the end of first semester exams for fourth year. The second semester of the equivalent of his fourth year would start after a two-week break, during which, Daphne was allowed over for small, unsupervised portions of the afternoon. The two continued to get to know each other better and tell stories that they had to leave out in their letters.

The twins had started walking and talking and had finally done some accidental magic as well during this time period. The twins were identical, down to the small freckles that were on their back. Sirius refused to let Elizabeth do more than cut the children's bangs, leaving their ebony locks to fall in loose curly waves to their shoulders. Walburga had a fit.

With the coming school year, Harry Potter was declared unofficially dead until his body was found and the warrant for his and Sirius Black's arrest were terminated, thinking that both were dead as they could not find any trace of both man and convict anywhere. Only Dumbledore had a small idea of where the pair could be but he wasn't saying anything until he got his hands on that brat. The piece of shit was making his life hell and he could do nothing but continue with the grandfather act until the boy was back in his grasps.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had a "mourning period" of a month before going back to sucking at each others faces in front of everyone, much to the disgust of every student and teacher. Unfortunately, Dumbledore was able to stop all detentions and point deductions from his little spy and his unknowing informant who had spent a good solid year helping Harry down the "proper" path.

The Triwizard Tournament was announced and with it, Scabbers aka Peter Pettigrew escaped to help Resurrect his master.

**A/N2: I'm stopping there, I could keep going but I think if I want to keep to a similar timeline as the one in the actual stories, then I need stop skipping through time now. I'll try to update soon again.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fall of 1994

Harry's dreams got more and more vivid as the days went by leading up to Halloween. He had seen Wormtail return to the shell of Voldemort and another, faceless man with no name as well as a giant snake called Nagini. Had Harry been on speaking terms with Dumbledore, he would have run straight to him. As it were, Harry relied heavily upon Elizabeth's Sight and Sirius' counsel, when they weren't chasing after their twins. At 15 months, the twins were starting to show their own personalities and creating their own mischief. Harry loved his honorary brothers, but they were starting to agitate him. For Harry's birthday, the twins had accidentally changed his hair to green. Sirius had been appalled while Elizabeth had been thrilled her little angels were Slytherin at heart. Normally, whenever the two snuck out of their play pens or played the Kreacher's ears, it was always the eldest, Phoenix, who led them while Leo was more of the actor who, when caught, would cry and whine until the misdeed was forgotten and they were out of trouble.

"PHOENIX, LEO! PLEASE STOP TRYING TO BREAK MUMMY'S NICE JEWLERY!" Elizabeth screamed running into her bedroom from the office. The sound echoed throughout the house causing Sirius and Harry to share a small laugh while Walburga rolled her eyes.

"Phoenix and Leo, couldn't you have chosen better constellations or stars for your children's names, Sirius?" Walburga spat. She was still having problems with their naming over a year after their birth. Sirius rolled his eyes at Harry before answering his mother.

"No, mother, if I had, they would have had old fashioned, stuck-up inbred names of my ancestors and we're trying to bring the Black Family out of that stereotype and into the twentieth century. Or at least the 18th…" Rolling her eyes at her rebellious son, Walburga went back to Harry's lesson for the hour, Inheritance.

October 1994

"Scabbers is gone!" the exclamation was heard throughout the Great Hall as one Ronald Weasley sobbed into his girlfriend's shoulder. Hermione Granger, said girlfriend, hugged him back and made soothing noises to try to calm him down. Everyone in the Great Hall, except the Gryffindors, was wondering who Scabbers was. Half the Gryffindors were ashamed that one of their own had such a stupid outburst in public while the other half chose to ignore the fourth year and continue their dinners.

*In another area of the United Kingdom*

Peter Pettigrew transformed into his human form, shuddering from the effort it took after being a rat for the last 13 years. Walking up the steps of an old townhouse at the end of a darkening road, Peter knocked on the door and waited for the woman inside to answer. Subtly pulling his wand out of his inner coat pocket, Peter waited and waited until the door finally opened. In the doorway was a small, round woman with watery blue eyes covered by large glasses. She was hunched over with her white hair pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck. Sneering down at her, Peter pushed her aside and walked into the house.

"Just you wait a moment young man, who are you and what are you doing in my late daughters home!"

"Oh Grandmother, don't you remember me?" Peter let a dark smile cover his face at his grandmother's gasp.

"You're dead! Your mother died from her grief after all of these years and you were only faking! How could you, you ungrateful boy! You're lucky your mother isn't alive but with your no good muggle of a father!"

"Father was a Muggleborn! He could do magic too you stuck up pureblood wench!"

The old woman gasped and went for her wand, but Peter was faster, pushing the tip into her saggy neck, chocking her a bit as he did so.

"Now, are you going to cooperate or what?"

_Daily Prophet Special Edition!_

_Special Correspondent Gilda Jones_

_Early this evening, Lady Charis Bennett, Dowager of the Bennett Clan, widow of Lord Charlus Bennett III, mother of Lord Charlus Bennett IV of the Wizengamots, married to Lady Clarisse Dubois-Bennett, Grandmother of Charlus V, 13, Jacques, 10, Melania, 5, and Guinevere, 2, was found dead in her new home after a robbery. Lady Bennett is more famously known as mother of Mrs. Bertha Pettigrew, recently deceased as of January 12, 1994 and grandmother of Mr. Peter Pettigrew, thought to be deceased as of November 1, 1981. However, after the late Lady Bennett's body was analyzed, and investigation went into checking the house for signs of magic and fingerprints. Most of the prints and magical signatures picked up belonged to either Lady Bennett or her daughter, Mrs. Pettigrew, but those weren't the only prints picked up. Recent traces of magic from the wand of Peter Pettigrew as well as his fingerprints were found around the house as well. Could this evidence lead to new information about what happened that fateful night of October 31, 1981 and the early morning of November 1, 1981. Lady Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE has reopened the investigation as well as going back to interview the friends and family of the deceased Lord and Lady Potters. There is still no word about the whereabouts of Lord Harry Potter, who will be due to take his place in the Wizengamots, if he is still alive, on July 31, 1997, his 17__th__ birthday. _

_For more information about Lord James and Lady Lily Potter go to page 2._

_For more information about Lord Sirius Black, go to page 3._

_For more information about the rise and fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, go to page 4._

_For more information about Peter Pettigrew, go to page 7._

_For more information about the Bennett Clan, go to page 8._

The atmosphere in the Black Manor when the Prophet Owl flew through the window of the Lord's office to deliver the news was both exciting and demure. On one hand, Sirius could find himself facing a full pardon and compensation in the next year, but on the other hand, Fudge could block everything and the case would be buried until he was caught from a slip-up.

"Sirius, we need to talk to Narcissa. She can pretend to be Lucius and ally herself with the Bennett Clan to get to Wizengamots to go over Fudge's power and get the DMLE to push through the case faster." Elizabeth exclaimed, rushing from the table to pen a quick note to the woman in question. Luckily, it was already well past the twins' bedtimes so the small family did not have to worry about the twin running around making a ruckus.

"Well, I guess she has a point", muttered Sirius before going to inform his mother of the latest development. Harry stayed in the office wondering about the rest of the article had to say. Skipping over the parts about his parents, Sirius, and Lord Voldemort, Harry sat down to read the last two, two-page articles.

_Peter Pettigrew, Loyal Friend or Cowardly Enemy?_

_Special Correspondence by Gilda Jones_

_Peter Paul Pettigrew was born on March 3, 1960 to Mr. Paul Pettigrew and Mrs. Bertha Pettigrew, the only child after his older sister, Charis Bertha, died of Dragon Pox two years earlier at the age of 3. Peter was sorted into Gryffindor in 1971 and graduated in 1978 towards the bottom of his class. While he was in Hogwarts, he was described to have always followed around James Potter, deceased October 31, 1981, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, the other 3 Gryffindor boys. The four were thought to be responsible for most of the pranks that happened around the school while they were students there._

_After Hogwarts, while James and Sirius became Auror Trainees and Remus went to work at different retail shops to try to save money to continue his education, to receive his teaching license, Peter went to work for the DMLE as a secretary to the then Head, Mrs. Wallis Robards, mother of Auror Gawain Robards, and the Assistant Head, now Head, Amelia Bones. As is and was protocol, Peter, James, and Sirius were all fingerprinted and had their magical signatures registered. _

_Peter resigned from his post as secretary after two and half years, in April of 1981, to try to pursue a career in Sales, taking up a job in Diagon Alley at Zonko's Joke Shop. This location of Zonko's has since closed down, giving rise to the second-hand junk shop, Waldo's Wonders._

Getting bored with that article, Harry started on the next one, the one with details about the Bennett Clan. Having heard about most of the Pureblood Families and Clans from Walburga, Harry was familiar with the name but decided he should know more about them if he was to interact with the Lord of the family once he took his place in the Wizengmots.

_The Bennett Clan, History and Today_

_Special Correspondence by Gilda Jones _

_The Bennett clan can trace its ancestry back 8 generations before records get too old to truly make out. The first major Patriarch of the family, Lord Charlus Bennett I, was born in Scotland in 1744 and attended Hogwarts from 1755-1762. After Hogwarts, Lord Charlus Bennett I met Lord Justus Taft built up the Clan Empire of trading and selling items with the Far East, Bennett and Taft Trading Co., Inc. An arrangement of Marriage between Taft's only child and daughter and Lord Charlus was arranged and thus, the empire was formed. Lordship of the Taft family passed to Justus' nephew but left the business to his daughter and her family on his deathbed. Since then, the Bennett Clan has been one of the only Clans to have a still prosperous business of trading and selling with the Far East as well as the America's now. They sell most of the items they acquire to the shops in Diagon Alley and a few to the shops in Hogsmeade and other wizarding towns._

_The current family, consisting of Lord Charlus Bennett IV and his wife of 15 years, Clarisse Dubois-Bennett of the Dubois Broom Company family, manufacturers of the Nimbus Line and the Comet Lines, have four children between the ages of 13 and 2. The eldest, Charlus Bennett V, is a third year Slytherin, while the younger three are currently not old enough to attend school yet. However, the girls will not attend Hogwarts, according to Lady Dubois-Bennett, but Beauxbatons, like she did, when they reach schooling age. _

_The extended family also included, on the Bennett side, Mrs. Christine Edgecombe nee Bennett, a survivor from the first Wizard War of that part of the Bennett Clan, wife of Mr. Marcus Edgecombe and mother of Marietta Edgecombe, fifth year Ravenclaw. Mrs. Edgecombe was one of two survivors of her family after a Death Eater attack on their home in July of 1978. The attack happened after 12 and the only one awake had been the mother, Mrs. Pansy Bennett nee Chambers, and was promptly killed after she screamed. This scream awoke Mrs. Edgecombe, who had been staying with her family after returning from her honeymoon with Mr. Edgecombe. Mrs. Edgecombe woke her sister, who was a 15-year-old Ravenclaw at the time, and is now married, Mrs. Juliette Quirke, mother of Orla Quirke, recently sorted Ravenclaw and Bradley, 7. Their father, Mr. Bertram Bennett, told Mrs. Edgecombe to take her sister and apparate to the flat she was sharing with her new husband that he would fight off the Death Eaters with his brother, Mr. Edmund Bennett, 20, and Mr. Lucas Bennett, 27, both unmarried and not dating anyone at the moment. The three died valiantly fighting while waiting for the Aurors, who came just as Edmund fell to a killing Curse. Between the Bennett brothers and the Aurors, the seven Death Eaters that attacked were either killed or incapacitated. _

_The group of Death Eaters that attacked included, _Durst Jugson_, currently in Azkaban, _Arsenius Carrow_, died, father of twins Alecto and Amycus Carrow, both in Azkaban_, Ludwig Gibbon_, in Azkaban, _Gabriel Rosier_, younger brother of Evan Rosier who was killed by Aurors in 1980, currently in Azkaban, _Marcus Rowle_, father of Thorfinn Rowle, died, _Romulus Selwyn_, cousin of Lord Octavius Selwyn, died, and _Janus Rookwood_, sister of Augustus Rookwood currently in Azkaban, died._

Harry admired the family from what little the article said but thought that this was going too into their privacy. An hour later, Sirius came in and told Harry he had to go to bed, as Narcissa was here and they need to plan their next political step.

Wormtail knew he was in a lot of trouble. With Barty Crouch, jr. finding their master first and helping to look up how to gain a new body from the stupid older witch lying in the basement waiting for her death, Bertha Jorkins, and now to getting caught murdering his hateful grandmother, the Dark Lord was not pleased with his cowardly servant.

"Wormtail", hissed the baby-like figure the Dark Lord now inhabited, "how dare you return to my side and expect a warm welcome after 13 years. There were more signs of my survival than I thought was even necessary. But it appears that all of my followers, except for Barty here, were too cowardly to even think about finding their master and resurrecting him to his former glory. But you will serve your purpose, I suppose. Go to Hogwarts and the London and see if you can find any information on Harry Potter. I do not believe that the boy is dead but someone is hiding him very well. I want the boy found and brought to me! The protection I encountered from his mother is strong and will not break until I posses his blood. I would also like to kill him now, save myself the hassle when I try to take over."

Shaking, Wormtail nodded and scurried out of the Manor in Little Haggleton and down the hill towards the village, where he promptly disapparated to a cave in Hogsmeade, before turning back into a rat and making his way up to the castle.

November 1994

"FLEURS BEEN CHOSEN AS A CHAMPION!" Harry had received several letters from Hogwarts since November had started. The first, from Daphne, which told him everything that had happened since their last correspondence, the next came from Blaise, who informed him of the Gryffindors' actions and his formed 'foster' family, and the last from Fleur, who informed him of her distaste in Hogwarts and its décor. The one thing they all had in common was that they all ended with Fleur's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire for the Triwizard Tournament. Elizabeth's jaw dropped while Sirius promptly swore, despite it still being Breakfast.

The twins, who were started to gain a vocabulary, copied their father with delight, much to Elizabeth's chagrin. Their new favorite word was now a variation of the word "shite".

"Was such harsh language really necessary? They're only just starting to talk, I don't need to have them memory charmed to unlearn all those awful words you will undoubtedly fill their minds with. We're trying to raise proper Heirs here. Keep your swearing around Harry who is old enough to know when it is appropriate, never, and when it is inappropriate, always." Elizabeth scolded her husband before taking the last scone Kreacher had made for the week.

"Liizziiieeee, you just took the last scone! It's only Friday and we're already out of scones! What will we eat for the weekend!" Sirius' minor panic abated quickly when Kreacher brought out a stack of pancakes and syrup. Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth turned to Harry, who was now reading the morning edition of the Prophet.

"What's new in wonderland?"

"Huh?"

"Listen, Harry, you need to be able to focus on more than one thing at a time, unless its bank statements or contracts, those need your undivided attention."

"Right. So what did you say?"

Sighing, Elizabeth asked in plain English what the Prophet had to say.

"Well, not much is new. They traced a lead to southern England before it went cold and picked it back up around Wales before it headed into Scotland. Seems the Aurors are on a wild goose chase at this time." Nodding her head, Elizabeth turned back to the twins, who had decided that breakfast looked better on their faces than in their stomachs.

Fred and George Weasley were your typical prankster with a dash of loving brother. On a cold night in the middle of November, the two were studying the Marauders map with Ginny, whom they had just passed the map onto, when they notices their brother, Ronald, and one Hermione Granger's dots very close to each other. Deciding it could only mean one thing, the trio of mischief loving siblings went off to the third floor corridor that had been off limits just a few years earlier. There they witnessed something they never could have dreamed of.

"Do we tell a Professor?" whispered Ginny.

"No" the twins responded in unison. Nodding at each other. They barged into the room the Three Headed Dog had once been housed in. There, Ron whirled around, pants around his feet wide eyed at the thought of being caught by a professor. When he saw it was his siblings, he went back to what he was about to do.

"RON! What are you doing?" screeched Ginny who was fond of the older girl despite Hermione's feelings for her older and stupidest brother.

Sneering at his siblings he replied, "I'm going to finally take what's mine." Fred quickly stunned Ron, not trusting himself to keep Ron alive if he kept talking.

Ginny rushed to Hermione's side while the twins discussed how to deal with this. Deciding to take matters into their own hands, George kept his wand trained on Ron incase he woke up while Fred studied the map and hoped nobody would notice him stealing potions from Snape's personal potions stock.

Hermione was bound and gagged and had a black eye forming. Her shirt was ripped, exposing old scars and fading bruises. Ginny wondered how she hadn't noticed a change in the older girl or how no one noticed or even saw a difference in her from first year until now.

Removing the gag, Hermione started to sob into Ginny's shoulder while the younger girl gently untied her and brought her to sit on the floor. "I don't know any healing spells, Hermione. You're going to have to see Madame Pomfrey. And do not protest! You can't be the first girl to ever have a dating violence experience! This schools been open for over 1000 years! Now relax. I'm going to help you stand up so we can get you to Madame Pomfrey's ok?". The older girl whimpered but nodded as Ginny gently took her arms and helped her stand. Just then, Fred returned with the potions. Seeing Hermione in pain, Fred quickly gave them to George, restunned Ron and lifted Hermione up into his arms before running to the Hospital wing with her crying into his shirt.

Ginny and George looked at each other and then to the potions they had before deciding Fred was better off hearing this second hand. Binding Ron the same way he had bound Hermione, George woke Ron up before Ginny dropped 7 drops of Veritaserum on his tongue. There was an instant reaction and George decided to take point on the "interrogation". What they didn't know, was three Slytherins had witnessed the entire thing after following the Gryffindors to try to get their own two-knuts into the "happy" couple. They decided to listen to the interrogation and report it in a letter back to Harry.

"What is your name?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley"

"When is your birthday?"

"March 1, 1980"

"What were you about to do to Hermione Granger?"

"Rape her, obviously. She won't give me what I deserve and has been fighting the love potions I've been giving her. She is mine! And she should always obey me! But she was naughty, striking up conversation with Viktor Krum and throwing herself at him. I needed to teach her a lesson." He spat out every word as if they left a bad taste in his mouth.

Ginny, disgusted with what she was hearing, started to channel her mother and yell and rant at her fuck-up of a brother. Hopefully, the professors and their parents would take harsher action with him.

Hermione stayed in the Hospital Wing for a month recovering from all the abuse Ron put her through. During her stay she met a Durmstrang student named Adrianna who was continuing the apprenticeship she started under the healer at her school with Madame Pomfrey.

Blaise kept to the shadows as he watched the interaction between the fiancée of the international Quidditch star and the muggle born student. It was interesting to Blaise, who had developed an interest in psychology and human interaction. To him, Adrianna was an enigma. Having met Katrina, he knew what to expect when meeting/observing the woman. However, what he didn't realize was that the young woman was well on her way to having her mastery in healing and would be excellent with patients. If Krum allowed her to get a job before they needed children, St. Mungo's would pay dearly to get her into their program and on their staff for whatever time they could.

Hermione appeared to be thriving under her care and was soon getting restless and wanting to go back to class. Due to missing so much class, she was given tutors and would take her end of semester tests after the Yule Ball, which she would attend on Viktor Krum's arm as Adrianna had other matters to attend to at home and could not stay for the Ball. Viktor had understood, after all, they could spin it as "international cooperation" and Viktor getting to know how the English system worked while Hermione got to know how Durmstrang worked. It would also send one Ronald Weasley, who was currently serving an in school suspension for the rest of the year, into a tizzy to find out second hand what happened.

Blaise snickered to himself as he returned to the Slytherin common room to save one of his best mates, Draco, from the pug herself, Pansy.

December 1994

With Sirius' help, Harry was able to give Daphne an enchanted mirror for communication purposes, to supplement their letters. Since their letters (or at least Harry's for the time being) were now being read over and edited by their Head's of House, the mirrors were used in the dead of night to say what they couldn't in letters. It was one such night when Harry found out that he would be spending Christmas, and probably New Years, without his betrothed and friends.

"WHAT?"

"Keep your voice down, Harry. I might have a silencing charm up but that doesn't mean that people can't break it and find out about you and us."

"Sorry, Daphne."

"Its ok." Daphne smiled a bit, the dim candle floating over her bed was the only light for Daphne to see anything and Harry thought it made her look like an angel.

"So, you really have to attend this stupid ball?"

"Yes, it's fourth years and up as "Draco's Dad" or rather Narcissa had the board of governors make it so. Honestly, had it been open to only fifth years and up I would be home in a second. Gabrielle is also here. I think she is having a hard time keeping to only her sister and not running up to us, or rather Astoria, and hugging the life out of her. I think she's lonely."

"Well, she is what, 8? 9?"

"Really, you can't even remember her age! You're awful." Harry gave her a charming smile that sent her into a small fir of laughter before the two decided to part and go to bed. The next morning, Blaise sent her a knowing smirk when she almost fell asleep in her syrup-covered pancake. Daphne glared at him and for the umpteenth time, wishes she was with Harry as he had it so much easier.

Wednesday December 21, 1994

The Yule Ball was held on the Winter Solstice, allowing the first, second and third years that wished to go home leave over the weekend and allow dates to arrive in the castle during the days leading up to the event. Daphne had hoped and prayed for anyway Harry could escort her to the ball, but in the end, Fleur had introduced her to one of her more demure male friends, the son of a high ranking Veela and a pureblood Death Eater that had been killed in the first war. Luc had known about her betrothal, having his own with a Veela in his mother's circle, and the decision to go together was one of convenience for the two than a desire.

After the Ball, Ron found out and tore into Hermione, saying she was "his girlfriend" and she shouldn't go "whoring herself off to the highest pureblood bidder". Needless to say, Ginny slapped him and Neville, in a show of courage and strength, hexed him until he was black and blue. In her anger, Ginny raced out of the common room, knowing Lavender and Parvati would cheer up Hermione. Since Hermione was hospitalized, Lavender and Parvati had taken to flanking Hermione trying to cheer her up by incorporating a healthy amount of gossip into the going ons of what happened in class.

Running down the hall, heels clacking away and dress held up above her knees, Ginny raced, hoping to get as far away from her brother as she could. She needed to think and she needed to be alone. She didn't know how long she'd been running before she made it to the 7th floor and several older Slytherins. Not caring who she was seen with anymore, she decided to slide down the wall and continue to cry. At this point, Ginny wasn't even entirely sure the reason why she was crying, she just was. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and into the steely grey-blue eyes of Draco Malfoy

While the Yule Ball and the rest of winter break happened at Hogwarts, in London, the Black Family was having their own Yule and Christmas Celebrations. Walburga continued Harry's lessons until the night before the solstice and informed him of his end of the Year exams were to be held on the week after Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang started second semester.

Sighing, Harry wished Daphne could be there, at least then he wouldn't be surrounded by ridiculous lessons, screaming babies and ridiculous portraits with crazy house elves. Closing the door to his room, harry sat on his bed and thought back to how this had all started. They had yet to find Peter, but with the help of the Vampires through Elizabeth and several Lords on the Wizengamots loyal to the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black. Looking around the bedroom he now occupied, it was filled with posters of Quidditch Teams, especially Bulgaria and Puddlemere United, as well as photos of his parents and Sirius, Daphne and his friends, and his cousins. Deciding he should get ready for dinner now, he hoped that Daphne was having a good holiday and decided he should write to her as soon as he could.


	11. Chapter 11 old Authors Note ontop

Author's Note and Responses to Reviewers Questions

Author's Note: Due to lots of questions I have felt the need to give you all immediate answers instead of making you wait for them in the coming chapters. There is a method to the madness and I do have a plan up to chapter 15 so far. When I started to write, I only had up to chapter 5, which was why there was such a long wait between a lot of my updates, the dreaded writers block. Now that I know where I am going with the story everything will be answered, maybe not in the way you were all expecting but in the way that works best for how I want the story to proceed.

First thing before I really get into any reviews is this: A guest reviewer wrote "_Just a small thing...Walburga is a Black by marriage only, so hw did she inherit being a Seer through Cassandra? And STILL Harry has not given a thought to the Weaslys, Hermione, or Hedwig_."

Well for starters, and I don't mean anything rude by this, but please check your facts. In the Harry Potter Lexicon, there is the official final version of the Black Family Tree. You can also google the family tree. On the tree, it shows that the grandson of Phineas Nigellus and Ursula Flint (Pollux Black) married Irma Crabbe and they had three children: Walburga, Alphard, and Cygnus. Walburga married Orion Black, her second cousin I think, and they had Sirius and Regulus. Walburga's brother Alphard is the same Alphard that got blasted off the tapestry for giving Sirius money when he ran away at 16. Cygnus married Druella Rosier and they had three daughters, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. I can continue with the family history of that generation but it wouldn't be relavent anymore.

NOW onto RESPONSES: The main questions I keep getting are about Hermione, the Weasley's and Hedwig, however, I will answer the easier questions first. Keep in mind, I specifically wrote in chapter 8 about how Harry is exhausted from his learning schedule. He is trying to learn a years worth of material is 6 months or less, that does not leave him with much time to think about anything other than Daphne's letters and he needs to respond and whatever else could pop into a teenage boys head.

_**WHY CAN'T ASTORIA PROVIDE THE GREENGRASS HEIR, AND WHAT HAPPENS IF SHE DOES HAVE A SON BEFORE DAPHNE'S SECOND?**_

First of all, Astoria is several years younger than Daphne and by the time Daphne has some children, I think Astoria will only just be getting engaged, at least that's how I have planned it. Also, PRIMOGENITURE; this means that the firstborn will inherit the estate and as the Greengrasses cannot have another child, this means Daphne inherits everything. If anyone needs any more information, Wikipedia has an excellent article.

_**DRACO AND GIINY plus other couples:**_

Draco and Ginny will be a minor couple with a contract of their own, but you will all have to wait to find out more. I have never been a Draco-Ginny fan but for this story it works. I'm thinking about placing Astoria with Blaise but if anyone has any better ideas, I am open as that is a last resort. Hermione will most likely end up with a Weasley Twin and most of the rest of the pairings will stick with cannon (Remus and Tonks, Fleur and Bill) with characters that didn't have a significant other receiving one (Charlie gets a girl Harry's age due to a contract or something else, haven't decided). In the coming chapters, more will be explained.

_**THE QUESTION ABOUT DAPHNE AND HARRY MARRYING BEFORE HARRY IS 17:**_

Harry and Daphne will marry before Daphne is 18 but they will both be 17, I haven't decided when exactly I want the wedding to take place and how much detail I will go into as it may or may not happen while Voldemort is at large. They could either have a small ceremony during the war and then the society wedding expected of them at a later date or does the wedding despite the threat of Voldemort. I also do not know if I want to have Harry's survival be known to the entire Wizarding World when they have their wedding or not. As such, this is still being planned and thought out.

_**WHY HARRY DOESN'T THINK ABOUT HERMIONE:**_

During the exchange of letters between Daphne and Harry, information about what was happening at Hogwarts was the bulk of Daphne's letters to Harry. He thinks about everything he reads but Walburga is making him be, at least, one semester ahead of his peers during his education. As such, he really doesn't have much time to contemplate what he reads, especially when he's putting in so much effort to study and keep up with the demanding curriculum that he is being put through. When he does have time to think about anything else, it is usually to think about Daphne or take care of his younger cousins while Elizabeth gets a break with Sirius. He doesn't hate Hermione, as he has heard what she has been through, but less than one year of friendship means he does not know how to precede with her. Sure they were close at school but they have each had time to grow up and he does not know if she will still accept him like she did before or turn her back on him because he is embracing the antiquated traditions that the Wizarding World clings to. Wait and see what will happen, just know that most of your questions will be more thoroughly answered in the next 3-5 chapters, as I had planned.

_**WHY HARRY DOESN'T THINK ABOUT HEDWIG:**_

Harry is thinking about his beloved pet of one year but due to Dumbledore knowing his beloved bird, it is a safety risk and as such, entrusts that the Weasley Twins, who have taken to caring for her in his absence, have done a good job. Hedwig, even if I love her, is a bird that belonged to an 11/12-year-old boy for a year. You can't expect him to mourn her, I have brothers who have been 11 and 12 and they weren't exactly overly sentimental about much of anything. Once again, Daphne writes him novels about what is going on at Hogwarts and I had hoped that by taking about their letter writing that my readers could assume he would be getting updates about everything, including Hedwig.

_**WHY HARRY DOESN'T THINK ABOUT THE WEASLEY'S:**_

Harry doesn't think about the Weasley's as, and I completely forgot to add this, Dumbledore was giving them some of his money that he had stolen, under the pretense that it was –and here I can't read my writing- but that was in my plan for one of my earlier chapters. Now it just seems that Harry doesn't think about his old friends. Once again, Daphne and Harry write novellas to each other where Daphne tells Harry everything about what goes on at Hogwarts. Harry is upset and mad at Ron so he tries not to think about them as a whole, because it always leads back to how much Ron annoys him and he is stuck in a house, has been for 3+ years. He needs to interact with everyone there on a regular basis so it would not do to have him snapping at people trying to help him because he got himself worked up over Ron's stupidity and cruelty. I have a lot in store for the Weasley Clan and if you are a fan of Molly and/or Arthur, well this isn't a story that loves Arthur, even if I do like the character in canon, he is controlled by his wife and cannot stand up to her. That is all I'm going to say though as the next few chapters will explain more.

_**WHY WALBURGA KNOWS EVERYTHING AND HOW SHE DOES EVERYTHING:**_

Despite being a portrait, Walburga still has a loyal house elf, Kreacher, whose name I have only just been spelling correctly due to me being an idiot about his name, never really like him anyway. With Kreacher's help, she is able to figure out a lot as Kreacher could technically read people's mail, go through old newspaper clippings and charm quills to write out invitations. Walburga also has all of her knowledge up to her death so she does know a lot about her rebellious son, disowned niece and foreign contacts and members of the family that she may or may not have seen in over a decade. I imagine Walburga to have run in the best social circles when she was still alive and as such, wishes to continue her previous activities forever. She's a portrait with too much time on her hands who misses being out in social circles, of course she's going to try to run her son and his godson's lives to the best of her two-dimensional ability.

_**HEARTSGLOW:**_

My apologies, your review about Lily and Elizabeth and the timing I admit was a mistake I made when I was writing. As I do not have a Beta, I do all of the editing myself and I am only human. I have reread my entire story, twice, something I thought a waste of time but I did this to better my answers to your questions. As this was an oversight on my part, you can all use your imagination and imagine a situation where Elizabeth found it prudent to come out of hiding to see Lily or just ignore that Elizabeth was there and pretend she Saw it happening. I work three jobs and as such, do not have time to rewrite every little detail that contradicts something or other. As much as it pains me, I have to leave it until I have enough time to go back into my chapters and edit them more thoroughly for spelling, grammar, punctuation, and contradictions. I do not foresee this happening at anything in the near future, though.

The Black family has always interested me in the Harry Potter series. As an inbred pureblood family, its marriages outside and inside the family interest me and I decided to add it to my story. It will be revel ant, just not at this precise moment.

Harry has not become a self-centered prat, I really just have had no idea how to incorporate a bird at this point as Hedwig is a) easily recognized as Harry's and b) I had hoped that more people would infer about Hedwig being written about in Daphne's letters to Harry as, in my mind but maybe not further than that, the Weasley's would have taken Harry's stuff to Hogwarts in hopes that he showed up. Hedwig will not be making an appearance for another few chapters and her role will be small but she's a bird and as much as I cried when she died, she isn't a main character in this story. If you would like her to have a bigger role this isn't the story for Hedwig die-hards, but Harry does care for his lost bird, just not as much as he did in cannon as they only had a year together and for the first few years with Sirius, Harry has been overworked and had to deal with actually mourning his parents as well as a boat load of other responsibilities.

Hope most of your questions were answered!

**I HOPE THIS ANSWERED MOST OF THE QUESTIONS EVERYONE HAD! I WILL BE REPLACING THIS WITH A CHAPTER WHEN I FINISH THE NEXT THREE. I HAVE THREE JOBS AND LITTLE EXTRA TIME TO WRITE SO I FIGURED IF YOU ALL HAVE TO WAIT, YOU MIGHT AS WELL WAIT FOR SOMETHING BIG. IF ANYONE HAS ANYMORE QUESTIONS PLEASE PM ME AND I WILL TRY TO ANSWER THEM IN A TIMELY MANNER.**

_Thanks, ElizabethBlack-7_

Chapter 11: Winter 1995; The Inheritance Tests are Announced

_Last time:_

_Sighing, Harry wished Daphne could be there, at least then he wouldn't be surrounded by ridiculous lessons, screaming babies and ridiculous portraits with crazy house elves. Closing the door to his room, harry sat on his bed and thought back to how this had all started. They had yet to find Peter, but with the help of the Vampires through Elizabeth and several Lords on the Wizengamots loyal to the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black. Looking around the bedroom he now occupied, it was filled with posters of Quidditch Teams, especially Bulgaria and Puddlemere United, as well as photos of his parents and Sirius, Daphne and his friends, and his cousins. Deciding he should get ready for dinner now, he hoped that Daphne was having a good holiday and decided he should write to her as soon as he could._

_Now:_

The Yule Ball and all the gossip soon passed and February came about. For Valentine's Day, Harry had a bouquet of red roses delivered to Daphne's dorm with a love poem he wrote for her. She, in return, sent him a wide, gold dragon cuff bracelet with rubies for eyes. They talked through their enchanted Mirrors and a few times Harry got to talk to Draco and Blaise about the happenings of Hogwarts from a teenage boys perspective. It was late February, after the excitement and mushiness of Valentine's Day had died down, that the real drama began.

No one, save the Black Family, could have been prepared for what was announced when term restarted for the students of Hogwarts. The Daily Prophet was having a field day, the people of Wizarding Britain were in an uproar and the Goblins of Gringotts were just looking forward to all the gold they would make. Rita Skeeter, the gossip columnist for the Daily Prophet had attempted to cover the story but was blocked at every turn with only the explanation that she was needed to cover the tournament as a consolidation. Sid Crouch, a relative of Barty Crouch and relatively recent Hogwarts grad, had been given the honor of covering the event in question.

_Inheritance Testing To Be Reinstated!_

_Special Correspondence by Sid Crouch _

_Earlier this morning, the Wizengamots finally announced the decision they had been debating for the past three months. To start in June of this year, Inheritance testing at Gringotts will become mandatory for every witch and wizard between the ages of 14 and 25. It does not matter how pure their blood is or who their parents are, these children and young adults will be Owled to come to Gringotts and schedule an appointment. _

_The tests, which have not been done since the 1790's, have been reinstated due to the loss of so many prominent families during the war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. In order for our world to get back on track, the Wizengamots needs its seats filled and the standstills in court to be resolved. Unfortunately for many students, this means that the majority of the school-aged children will have to attend extra lessons about their new families and their standings and how they are expected to act and behave. _

_The Wizengamots hopes to have a full house after this but does not see children under the age of 16 to be seated in their family seat anytime soon. Among those expected to immediately take up their family seat are Darby McKinnon, 19, the only surviving member of the McKinnon Clan, and Harry Potter, who, if he is still alive, would take up the Potter Seat as the only surviving Potter. More information will become available to the public in the coming days and for those interesting in learning more about what the tests entail, see page 5._

"So this is what you two and Narcissa have been planning all this time?! An Inheritance test! What good will those do for anyone?" Harry Potter exclaimed, slamming down the article in front of Sirius who was calmly sipping a steaming cup of tea.

"It's barely nine o'clock, Harry, give a man some time to wake up first!" Sirius replied, rubbing the remaining sand from his eyes before picking up the article. It took all of five minutes before Sirius put down the article and starred right at Harry's fuming face. "Yes, this is what we've been up to and for good reason. When the dark tosser returns, we're going to need to Ministry on our side and the only way we can do that is if we get the old members out with their ridiculous views on how society should be run and get new members in with newer blood. This will allow for the half-bloods and renewed bloods (which is no doubt what they will be called) to ultimately have more of a say in what laws are passed and who gets to stay in power. When the dark tosser comes back he will already be crippled because he won't have much support in our government and we will get better funding. I just hope he doesn't return sooner than we expect him to."

"Dahk Tossa!"

"Sirius!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "You need to learn to filter what you say around your sons! They mimic everything you say and then your mother yells at me for teaching them bad words." Elizabeth had walked into the kitchen with the twins in her arms in the middle of Sirius' explanation and she was not happy. "Now, what's got you all riled up, Harry? I know you haven't seen your friends or cousins this year for Christmas and I know you want to see how your old friend Hermione is doing now that she's been detoxed from all those potions and is recovered physically from what the little tosser did to her-"

"Tossa! Tossa!"

"God- I mean gosh darn it! Look, Harry, you're just going to have to wait and relax, We can only cast glamour charms to go out so often, you know that. As soon as I finish this charm I'm working on, we can break this tracking charm placed on you, I hope. But you will, soon, we just need to take over, the next generation shall rise from the ashes of their forefathers. Trust me, give it another six months to a year and Albus Dumbledore will be begging to help us and the ministry will be in our control." Harry couldn't argue with Elizabeth, he had given that up long ago when she had bested every single contradiction he had thrown at her and then used her "I-Can-See-The-Future" gift to win. Sighing, he shook his head and tried to call Daphne on the mirror to see her reaction to this.

Hogwarts 11:59am

Daphne was hiding in her bed from Blaise who had been trying to interrogate her, thinking she had known about this new law. She hadn't and she wondered if Harry had and had kept it from her. Just as she was about to leave the safety of her bed for some much-needed food, the mirror on her bedside table began to vibrate. Quickly snatching it up, she answered it and gazed lovingly at her betrothed.

"Hello Harry, how are you?"

"I just wanted you to know that I didn't know about the Inheritance testing until today. They have been planning it for two years apparently and decided that I did not need to be informed." The moody teenager that was her betrothed pouted and whined a bit but she couldn't blame him. He had been virtually trapped in the Black Family manner for going on 2.5 years with infrequent trips through London as access to the back garden of the estate as the only fresh air.

"That's ok, I believe you. Blaise keeps trying to interrogate me about what I know even after I told him I didn't know anything. Also, Draco and Blaise have started to hang out with Hermione and Ginny in the Library on the weekdays when the Library is empty. It's helping Hermione heal. Ginny has also been spending time talking with the boys about Quidditch. It's great to see that house boundaries are starting to fall. I think Lavender, Parvati, Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Luna Lovegood might start hanging out with them as they have been great friends to Hermione since they found out about what happened, never letting her sit alone when the Hufflepuffs have class with the Gryffindors and Luna is always good for helping to take her mind off the events from last year. Neville has also been a surprisingly good friend, sitting with her in class when Lavender and Parvati can't and making sure that no boys except the Weasley twins get too close to her. Even he doesn't get too close to her except for the occasional awkward side-hug."

"That's great! I wish I could be there for her. I really believed she had abandoned me at the beginning from what you guys reported, you know. It was hard and I had resigned myself to losing my two first friends but I am glad that I will have her back as a friend. I just hope the next time I see that weasel that I can beat the shit out of him for what he did to my friend!" Daphne smiled at Harry's loyalty and dedication to his oldest friend, if you could call Hermione a friend after one year of knowing her.

"Well, I'm hungry but I hope you don't remain mad at your guardians for too long. Just think, you'll be taking your Newts in around a year and a half and then you'll be a fully qualified Wizard and Dumbledore won't be able to touch you as soon as the tracers all break at 17. Not even his magical tracers will work after you reach your majority. I'll see you soon my darling, maybe we can sneak into London proper for your birthday this year!"

"That would be awesome. Have a great day, I'll talk to you soon and tell Blaise and Draco to lay off for a bit."

"Will do, bye!"

"Bye!" With that, Daphne closed the connection and left her room for the Great Hall, where Draco and Blaise would undoubtedly start their interrogation again.

March soon came and the second task with it. Cedric Diggory, won it with Viktor Krum placing second and Fleur, unfortunately, was not able to properly get passed the grindylows. Thankfully, the merfolk brought Gabrielle out of the water but Gabrielle took every chance to play up her "kidnapping" every chance she got. It got to the point that only Astoria telling her she was acting like a brat got her to stop talking about it. Appoline decided that it was time for Gabrielle to come home after that and the 8.5 year old went home with her mother, only to come to Grimmauld Place and make a show of whining about not being with her "famous older sister whom she would be more famous and more beautiful than one day", the sibling rivalry was incredible with the spoiled girl but the parents that lived in the house knew that she would grow out of it. Harry, on the other hand, decided that he couldn't take it and shut himself in his room with Kreacher bringing his meals to him. Luckily, it was a weekend or Walburga, Sirius, Elizabeth and Remus, who had taken to coming over to help him revise for his OWL's, would have a fit.

Harry thanked every deity when Gabrielle and her mother left Sunday night to return to France. As adorable as Gabrielle was, he did not enjoy her company at all. March soon ended and with it, Harry took his OWLs and passed with flying colors, well for him, receiving O's in Defense, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Transfiguration and Charms; and E's in Potions, Herbology, Arithmacy, Creatures, and one A in History. Overall, everyone except Walburga was pleased and Harry decided to continue for NEWTs in everything except Creatures and Astronomy. He would have dropped History except Walburga insisted that it was important to learn the past in order to better shape the future.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Spring 1995 and the end of the TriWizard Tournament

April was as rainy as ever that year and Harry spent a lot of time in protest sitting out in the back gardens in the rain. One of the few consequences of his actions was the amount of colds he caught that he had to fight off on his own all while keeping up with his hundreds of lessons. Daphne became incredibly stressed about her own upcoming end of the year exams and was increasingly antsy about the end of the contest, as she likes all of the contestants and didn't want them to die.

Easter break also came and went with only Astoria coming home and visiting Grimmauld place. Daphne had failed a potion and Professor Snape was allowing her to make it up over the break but that meant that she would miss seeing Harry. It was an unhappy trade-off she was willing to make in order to get the best grades she could get. Blaise and Draco stayed behind to help her figure out what went wrong in her potion and brew it correctly before the break ended, something Harry was thankful for as it made his betrothed less stressed.

"I swear, Daphne's going to go prematurely grey with the amount she worries. Did you know that Draco is starting to hang out with Ginny one-on-one now? I think he likes her!" Astoria babbled to Harry one night after dinner when the adults had all retired to the study to make plans and the twins had been put to bed.

"No, I didn't know that but as I have no idea about her character I cannot comment on whether or not that would be a good match. If we are going on the fact that she is a Weasley then that might cause problems but they both play chaser as I've heard she made reserve chaser when the Gryffindor team held seeker tryouts last year after the other seeker graduated and they both have Hermione's best interest at heart I think. But isn't she dating that guy from Ravenclaw, Michael Corner or something? Also, this has been bugging me for a while but do you know what happened to Hedwig, I couldn't exactly take care of her and get her back. I hope she's not too mad at me when I finally see her again."

"You really do listen to Daphne when she tells you all of the Hogwarts gossip." Harry had to roll his eyes at Astoria's declaration but let her continue to speak. "Yes, she is, has been since he asked her the day after the Yule Ball actually. It is one of the worst matches I have ever seen! He tries to control her and she is not one to be controlled. It's like watching a time bomb and waiting for it to explode. I give it another month or so. It doesn't help that Pansy still follows Draco around like her life depends on it and still tells everyone that will listen that she is Draco's girlfriend. He only took her to the ball because she had scared off the Ravenclaw he was going to ask and told him she had already bought him the matching tie to her dress. It was so funny to watch that train wreck, I felt so bad. He ended up dancing with a girl from Beauxbatons most of the night after Pansy got drunk and ended up leaving with Goyle to do god-knows-what, thinking it was Draco no doubt.

"As for Hedwig, there was a lot of arguing going on over the years between Ron and Ginny about Hedwig as she instantly took to Ginny when Ron thought, as your supposed best friend, that he should get the bird. Hedwig didn't take too kindly to that and had bit his fingers until they bleed whenever he tries to touch her. It's quite funny. Ginny has taken good care of her and I've even heard her telling Hedwig some of those ridiculous Harry Potter stories as well as the story from 1st year that Hermione told her when Ginny started. Of course, now she doesn't even tell those ridiculous stories to Hedwig, instead telling her that you didn't abandon her and will return soon. I think they've bonded a bit but I'm sure Hedwig misses you tremendously."

"I miss her too but I'm glad Ginny is taking care of her for me, she seems like a great girl. However, I think I have learned more than I ever needed to know on the inner workings of the female mind. I need to go find my balls after that gossip session, excuse me." Harry left a giggling Astoria by the fire as he went up to his room to remind himself of his masculinity. He really needed more guy friends. Gossiping with his betrothed, her sister and even Draco and Blaise was making him start to question his sexuality.

Hogwarts, Easter Break

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Daphne practically screamed in the empty Slytherin common room as Blaise and Draco retreated away from the hormonal, head-banging blonde. They were three of the 27 remaining Slytherins who decided to stay for this break and the rest had quickly evacuated the common rooms for the grounds or their rooms at the sound of the frustrated fourth year.

"Daphne," Blaise called from the other side of the room," We can't help you if you don't stop having these moments. Why don't we go to the Library where you are forced to be quiet so you can concentrate and what Draco and I have to say." Daphne looked up through her hair as she lifted her head up from the coffee table she had been banging her head against.

"Besides," Draco added, "you wouldn't want to have brain damage the next time you see your betrothed, right?" Daphne chucked one of the many, heavy potions book at him before scooping the rest up into her bag with her notes and starting to make her way out of the common room. Luckily for Draco's chaser abilities, he was able to catch the book before it hit him and was damages from the fall.

"I wonder how _he_ puts up with her," Draco whispered to Blaise as they went to follow Daphne.

"I HEARD THAT!" Daphne shrieked, whirling around to face her tutors for the week, they both gulped before pushing her towards the library where they would be more productive.

Four days later, they group had finished Daphne's essay on what went wrong and now Professor Snape had given her permission to start brewing. Luckily she knew what she was doing this time and finished with an hour and a half before dinner with a perfect potion.

Break ended and Astoria returned to her sister and quickly informed her of how much Harry missed her and what the gossip session and lack of teenage male contact was doing to him. Daphne vowed that after they had gotten reacquainted with each other's lips that she and Draco and Blaise would spend the whole summer together, or every weekend that summer as Harry would have no breaks with him starting NEWT work.

Grimmauld Place

"Sirius, your mother is driving me mad! But Remus is awesome! Why hasn't he been teaching me the entire time? He makes everything much easier to understand!"

"Well, pup, he wasn't exactly available before but as he is out from under Dumbledore for the moment and happily dating my cousin, Nymphadora, he will be taking over all of the lessons that I have been teaching you while I will be taking on half of what Elizabeth was teaching you as the twins have become a bit of a full time job and we need more time to manage them. I hope you don't feel like we've abandoned you for them because we haven't. All three of you have our love equally. You just don't need us to change your diapers, feed you and give you a bath. Not to mention you don't need to be supervised every second you are awake incase you do any accidental magic or try to rip up your mothers nice jewelry in a game of tug-of-war." Harry and Sirius shared a laugh at those memories of the twin terrors. Harry would never admit it, but Sirius saying that had really reassured him that his godfather was still there for him and wouldn't abandon him now that he had a family of his own. It felt nice to be included in such a loving family, even if it was an incredibly dysfunctional one, but Harry wouldn't have it any other way at this point.

Just then, the front door banged open and cursed was heard as a distinctly feminine voice tripped and fell down the front hall troll leg umbrella stand. Harry and Sirius turned to each other with a grin and said, "Tonks". The woman in question quickly entered the kitchen and told Harry that his appointment for the Gringotts Inheritance testing was set for July 31, his birthday.

"Why my birthday? What if Daphne and I had plans?" Harry grew angry at the thought of the adults messing with his life and keeping him from having any fun, again.

"Well, Harry, if we are correct, you coming into any inheritance you have will push for you to be made legal in every way, of course you still need to take your NEWTs in order to be able to get a real job but you will be legal and allowed to take over as head of your family, removing all forms of trace magic from your person and your wand. You could also go through your full core maturity in the next 6 months or in three or so years but it would be best if you are already head of your family and not a minor when that happens as funky things can happen. I remember mine happened when I was seventeen and my hair, size, skin color wouldn't stop changing size shape and color for a week even my breast-"

"Ok, Tonks, I think Harry gets it. Look, Harry, you may be able to do some things Metamorphs can but I do not think you will go through what Tonks went through. Your father just grew in height and his spells had more power than he knew what to do with and had to go to the hospital wing for a calming potion because he couldn't think straight after he blasted through a desk. Unfortunately his happened in March or April, just after his eighteenth birthday and well, it was very funny. Most witches and wizards don't have too many problems. Maturity is just your core finishing growing and stabling out. The later your maturity happens, the more powerful you are. The youngest recorded it 14 while the oldest recorded is 19 and that was Nicholas Flamel. I assume you'll follow your parents and be eighteen when it happens. Mine happened when I was eighteen as well, I don't know when Elizabeth went through hers though."

"It was eighteen, just a few weeks shy of my nineteenth birthday, and I was in Russia and I almost blew up the apartment I was in at the time. Almost beat the record, if only I could have held out for a few more months. Oh well, that's in the past." Elizabeth said as she walked into the Kitchen. The twins were down for a nap, thankfully, and Elizabeth and Tonks caught up while she prepared Tea for the small group.

"Remus is out, Tonks, said something about making his house livable, any ideas about that?" Sirius said when there was a pause in conversation and Tonks was caught looking around the kitchen and at the kitchen door expectantly.

Tonks blushed and grew her hair out to cover her face while she took a sip of tea. "I don't know what you are talking about dear cousin." Tonks left shortly after that, saying her shift was about to start.

"I got the bleedin' night shift today! Stupid Robards, just because I'm a rookie and he thinks he can make my life hell when he makes the schedules." Tonks grumbled into her hugs to her extended family before leaving for the Ministry.

"So, dearest Auntie, when is Remus going to propose?" Harry asked.

Elizabeth smiled, as her eyes grew a bit unfocused for a minute. "Not for a few months or a few years, depending on how their relationship plays out and the dark tosser becoming active again and what not."

Hogwarts, June 24, 1995, last minutes of the Final Task

Daphne waited anxiously for the competitors to come out of the maze. She didn't know what was taking so long but then again, they were facing all manner of beats and enchantments in the maze. Luckily, none had had to pull out due to injury yet. Next to her sat Hermione with Adrianna, Viktor's fiancée on Hermione's other side. The three had become friends along with Fleur, Susan, Hannah, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Luna, Astoria and Ginny, forming a group of girls who would study and listen to Adrianna as she talked about Healing and the joy it brought her. Just then, there was the sound of crunching leaves and then, all three Champions, Fleur limping with what looked like a broken ankle, Viktor with his left arm at an odd angle, un-doubtable broken, and Cedric with three gashes on the right side of his torso, came out of the maze all holding the TriWizard Cup. The champions had all decided to show international cooperation and take the cup together, no doubt from a little prodding by Hermione whom all the Champions had felt protective over after witnessing one of Ron's outbursts towards her or another.

The cheers were deafening and the press snapping hundreds of photos at the sight of the three champions, bruised and battered, all smiling and holding the cup together. They all dropped the cup together and collapsed in a heap as the mediwitches and wizards descended on them, healing their cuts, contusions and bruises in front of everyone before levitating them up to the school. Daphne couldn't believe it but was proud to say she knew them and call them her friends. She was hoping to introduce Viktor and Cedric to Harry, knowing he would love to meet with two other seekers and get the lo-down about Hogwarts Quidditch and Professional Quidditch.

Getting up with Hermione and Adrianna, the three went up to the castle so Adrianna could help heal her fiancé and his fellow champions. "That vas amazing vat the champions did! I cannot believe it! Vat and amazing show off sportsmanship and cooperation!" Adrianna exclaimed.

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "I am so proud of them and all they have done, not only in the tournament but to better international relations amongst out peers. It was such a great year because of this." Hermione's smile darkened a bit as she recalled that the beginning of the school year had not been so good. Luckily for her, Ron had not complied with the terms of his in school suspension and would be continuing it next year with a restraining order to not come anywhere near her in the next twenty year and not to speak, touch or look at her while in school.

"Vell you von't haff to worry about that ass next year. He von't be allowed to Hogsmeade or Quidditch next year and you haff that restraining order which, if he violates, sends him right to Azkaban," Adrianna reminded Hermione with a tight side-hug. Hermione smiled up at her friend and mentor as she recalled that all of those details were true. Adrianna had been there for Hermione from the start, after healing her and informing her that she still had her hymen intact, which meant she still had her virginity; Hermione had broken down and thanked the deities that Ron hadn't taken everything from her.

"Yes," Daphne added, "And Slytherin House will prank him and pretend it was someone else if he even thinks about it."

"Thank you," Hermione said through sniffles as they continued their trek to the Hospital Wing. Once there, Daphne rushed over to Fleur and gave her a soft hug and congratulated her before sitting by her bedside and hearing all about what Fleur had to say. Just as she was about to get up to see how Viktor and Cedric were doing, she heard a crash of a window breaking and a smirking Hermione hold a glass jar.

"Sorry guys, thought I saw a bug," she said before sitting down in her seat and holding the glass jar. Since the Yule Ball, Rita Skeeter had been nothing but nasty to Hermione, trying to dig up and all dirt on her, she had published some articles that had been borderline harassment and all hinted at what Ron had done while making it out to sound like she was a whore. We had all pondered how Rita had gotten that information but none of us had been able to figure it out. Hermione must have with the shit-eating grin on her face.

"Alright, Hermione, what is in the jar?" Cedric asked when individual conversation did not pick up. Hermione shook her head, still grinning manically.

"Iz zat a beetal?" Fleur asked, squinting at the jar from across the wing. Hermione's grin became even wider if that was possible and they all knew, Rita Skeeter was an illegal animagus. They would leave Hermione to deal with the pest but Daphne decided that she should be there when Hermione dealt with that parasite in order to get Hermione her deserved justice.

The next few days went in a blur until all of the Champions were up on the dais in the Great Hall with the press up front and everyone else in elevated seats behind them, watching each school be rewarding with a miniature version of the cup and each Champion awarded 1000 Galleons.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out, Uni started again and I got caught up in essay writing and reading assignments.**

Chapter 13: The Circle Grows

_Last Time:_

_The next few days went in a blur until all of the Champions were up on the dais in the Great Hall with the press up front and everyone else in elevated seats behind them, watching each school be rewarding with a miniature version of the cup and each Champion awarded 1000 Galleons._

_Now:_

Hermione sat on the Hogwarts Express surrounded by her closest and best girlfriends. She had refused to allow her parents be told what had happened to her the last few years as they would pull her out and have her snap her own wand to try to protect her. Luckily, the teachers had allowed her to make her own decisions about the matter but a letter had been written home that she had taken ill and was in the hospital wing with over exposure to potions. Her parents had immediately written back wanting to know everything about it and if they could visit. Hermione had replied to them saying that she would make a full recovery and just needed to be more careful in potions class about inhaling the fumes and they didn't need to visit, that she would see them over the summer when they would have their vacation to Spain for two weeks before she was off to visit her dorm mates. Her parents had not asked about Ron but she knew that they were wondering as they had dated since second year.

Now, she and Daphne had just finished discussing what Rita Skeeter would do if she wanted to remain an unknown illegal animagus in an empty compartment before Daphne had walked her back to the one with Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Ginny, Luna, Susan, Hannah and surprisingly Su Li, a quiet Ravenclaw that had been Padma's best friend since 1st year. The quiet Chinese girl was scary smart and did not speak to many people but spoke freely around Hermione and the rest of the girls in the compartment in an uncharacteristic show of words.

Daphne had left her to go back to the Slytherin compartment where Blaise and Draco were waiting for her to save them from Pansy and Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy's best and ugliest friend.

"So, Su or is your name Li? I'm sorry but I am not familiar with Chinese names," Hermione asked.

"It's Li, of the Su family but most call me Su. I always wondered why you weren't in Ravenclaw with your brain, Hermione," Su replied, causing Hermione to blush a bit at the compliment.

"Well, the hat considered both but said I was too courageous and needed to be a Gryffindor, that being a Ravenclaw wouldn't help me grow as a person and so it stuck me in Gryffindor, I've always wondered what it meant by that…" Hermione trailed off and Lavender and Parvati both put an around her.

"Let's talk about something else," Luna said, her eyes looking out the window and her voice sounding just as far away. The girls in the compartment rolled their eyes at their dreamy friend but gave in.

"So, Ginny," Lavender started and Ginny started to blush, "update us on your love life! I hear it's gotten quite dramatic." It was easier to talk about boys and sex now that Hermione had such supportive people in her life, but she didn't think she could get involved with a guy for a few more years and even then he would have to be really supportive of her and wait until they were married to even think about sex.

"Well, I dumped Michael just before the last task. He kept trying to make my decisions for me just because I was a year younger than him. I mean, I only really dated him because he asked me to Hogsmeade and I have learned what I don't want in a boyfriend thanks to him! Is it, well, is it bad if I kind-of, maybe, a little bit, oh, if like a Slytherin?" Ginny exclaimed before blushing and hiding behind her hair.

"Only if its ok if I like your brother," Luna responded while everyone stared at the two, mouths dropped in shock.

"Depends on which one," Ginny responded immediately, hoping she wasn't referring to the rapist, Ron.

"George. He's so dreamy and funny. I love his prank ideas. He normally pranks everyone equally while Fred focuses on the Quidditch rivals but they both prank the mean Slytherins equally." Nobody knew how to respond to that. No one also knew how to tell the twins apart, except for Hermione.

"You're right," whispered Hermione after everyone had time to think about what Luna had said. "I hadn't even realized."

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Lavender turned to Ginny before grasping her arm and asking, "WHO?!"

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny whispered hurriedly but everyone heard her. Everyone was shocked until Su Li spoke up.

"Well, he has changed the last few years, not always going on about how superior he is and trying to avoid people like Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle as much as possible. I think it's sweet, when did you start to like him?"

"When he held me after I was crying because Ron was a prat to Hermione after the Ball."

"BACK IN DECEMBER?" Squealed Lavender and Susan before they sighed in unison from the cuteness of it. Ginny just blushed harder. The only ones looking a bit forlorn were Parvati, Padma and Su Li. Luna noticed and decided to ask.

"What's wrong, girls? Did you three fancy Draco Malfoy as well?"

"NO!" They all exclaimed at the same time before sighing again. They all looked at each other before Padma decided to speak.

"It's just, we all have arranged marriages. I know old pureblood families are the only ones who really do it here and even then they only do it if the head of the family deems it absolutely necessary or two children are born that can fulfill an older contact. In India, China, Japan and a few other countries in the middle and far east, arranged marriages amongst purebloods and half-bloods of high standing are still common practice. Parvati and I have been contracted to two twin purebloods in our same cast, or social standing, named Shalya and Shalwa Brahmin."

"And I'm contracted to Fa Longwei, he was a Ravenclaw who graduated after our second year. He's currently working with the Liaison Team in our ministry to the one in China. He's actually quite highly ranked at the moment but it's the fact that we can never seriously date or even let ourselves fall in love with anyone but our future husbands. I have and I know Padma and Parvati have spent every summer since we can remember with our future husbands family, only getting a few weeks to visit with our own. We are treated better than our ancestors were treated but it is hard because we are growing up learning what we can and cannot do in our future husband's home and how to meet his every need and want."

"That's archaic!" exclaimed Hermione, who had read about that being common practice in the muggle world a hundred years or so ago. "Has no one tried anything to change that?" When they three shook their heads, all the girls sighed and thought about trying to change a practice that had been in use for over 1000 years. _It's like house elves_, Hermione thought to herself,_ they do not know another way, or at least their children they are putting through this. Maybe, reforms can come my generation, when couples who were forced to wed decide they don't want to put their children through what they went through._

"I know my parents fell in love naturally, but were your parents contacted to each other as well?" asked Susan.

Parvati nodded and went to stare out the window. She had always wanted to experience everything a teenage girl should before her marriage, which would take place on the same day as Padma's right after graduation. Hopefully their husbands would allow them jobs until it was time to have children.

The last hour of the train ride passed in relative silence, only being broken by the occasional sigh or yawn.

Elizabeth paced back and forth in her study as she waited for Sirius. Kreacher had been ordered to watch the twin terrors for the afternoon so Harry could focus and his studies with Tonks on using his Metamorphmagus powers. When Sirius finally arrived three minutes later, she threw a strip of hard plastic at him.

"What's this?" He asked, turning it over in his hands as he stared at the dull white plastic and the tiny gray box with a plus sign.

"What do you think you idiot!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "I'm pregnant again!"

"But that's great!" Sirius said with a smile on his face as he went to hug his wife.

"No, no it's not," she shot back, moving away from him, "Our twins will not even be three when this one is born. Do you know how exhausting it is to look after not just one 2-year-old, but two of them! And add in a new born, there's just so much that needs to get done, legislation pushed through and the like. Look," she paused noting the hurt expression that glanced over Sirius' face during her rant, "I'm not mad about being pregnant. I want this baby too, it's just not the ideal time." Sirius moved forward to hug her again and she let him. Both thinking about how to make Elizabeth's life a little easier once she had this baby. Then, Sirius thought of something he and Elizabeth had talked about a few years back,

_"Yes, being an only child was too lonely to do that to any children we have. If we have twins at any point though, I'm stopping. Twins are hard enough to handle without having any other children to look after!"_

_"Yea, I remember your friend Holly got pregnant at the end of 7th year and her family rushed the wedding. Luckily it was with her fiancé but can you imagine what would have happened if she and Fabian hadn't gotten married?"_

_"Yes. I came back to England to help her take care of the twins on and off after Fabian and Gideon were murdered. Unfortunately, seeing her now is not an option." Elizabeth trailed off sadly and Sirius could only hug her to comfort her._

_"When were the twins born? I don't remember a birth announcement other than a few letters she and Lily exchanged that informed us of the small wedding and their expecting of twins."_

_"Well I think she got pregnant over Easter break. That would be end of March that year. I think she had them late December, early January. Yes, it was early January because I was home from the States visiting my mother; she was sick you remember and died in February. We had a private burial, and that's when I said goodbye to my mother and fathers graves and left for Brazil." (Chapter 8)._

And Sirius knew he had a letter to write and a surprise to set up.

Later that night, when everyone was in bed and asleep, Sirius was still up in his office composing a letter. The letter in question was to be sent out to a woman he had not seen since their Graduation in 1978, exactly 17 years ago. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes and crumpled another parchment, tossing it into a corner where a large pile already sat. A half hour later, he had given up and hoped the letter was polite as well as to the point, remembering her as being a no-nonsense, know-it-all with an addiction to bracelets. Unfortunately, a certain amount of ambiguity was needed as he was still a prison-escapee on the run. Proof-reading it one last time, he found that it wasn't going to get any better, especially when it was approaching 2am.

_Dear Lady Holly Fawcett-Prewett,_

_ I don't know if you remember me well enough but we were at school around the same time. My wife was good friends with you and even helped you out when you were going through a tough time raising your twins on your own. Now, we are in need of your help. If you please meet with me at your earliest convenience to discuss the matter in a more private place that would be most appreciated. My Owl will wait for a response._

_ Thank you, Lord Black_

_Dear Lord Black,_

_ If you are who I think you are then I know who your wife is and the two of you have a lot of explaining to do. I will meet with you this Friday for lunch at a muggle pub called Murphy's at 12 sharp. If you are who I think you are then you will remember where it is and how to get there. Don't be late or I'll call the Aurors on you._

_ Sincerely, Lady Prewett_

The day came when Sirius ventured out to his old muggle hangout under the pretense of getting some shopping done for Harry's birthday. Before stepping out, he changed his features to be slightly chubbier with brown hair and brown eyes, almost the complete opposite from what he looked like. Arriving at the pub at 11:58, he quickly scanned the crowd for the ash-blond haired woman he was supposed to meet. She was sitting in the back corner by the bar, hair pulled into a tight bun and eyes covered in spectacles scanning the menu.

"Holly," Sirius greeted, pulling out the chair across from her and sitting down. The woman in question looked up, placing the menu back down onto the table. Her piercing violet eyes stared back at him shrewdly; evaluating him to make sure he wasn't there to kill her.

"Sirius, I assume. I had not realized a convict could become a Lord."

"Actually I was never given a trial so technically I'm not a convict."

"What?" That revelation shocked the woman in front of him, who had assumed, like the rest of the Wizarding Community, that he had been accused and found guilty of the crimes he was imprisoned for.

"Yes, it's true but that is not why we're here. Although I am innocent if you must know and I think I might be getting an actual trial soon in the next few weeks. But that is also irreverent. Now, you must remember my lovely wife Elizabeth. Well she has been heartbroken to not have you in her life for so long and now we find ourselves in need of your help."

"Well, what can I do?"

"We had twins, back in 1993, two boys. Now she's pregnant again, hopefully with a girl. But they're just learning to talk and they're in the terrible twos and she needs help. There's also the matter of my Godson and how we are preparing him to finish off Voldemort once and for all. Will you come back with me, your kids can move in as well, Lord knows Harry could use someone other than my deranged mother and her crazy house elf as a companion."

"Yes, I would love to help my oldest and dearest friend out but why did it take you both so long?"

"Well…"

"She doesn't know about this does she?"

"Nope…"

Holly sighed and was about to chew Sirius out before the waitress came over and asked for their orders. They worked out the details over fish and chips and a light beer before heading their separate ways with plans for Holly, Alair and Bronwyn to move into Grimmauld Place the first week of July.

London, England July 2, 1995 12:00pm

Elizabeth was about to start to feed the twins when she heard the Floo activate. Wondering whom it could be, she dashed upstairs, leaving the twins in Kreacher's care, to see whom it was. The only people she could think of that would Floo at this time of day were Remus or Narcissa but knew they were busy. Reaching the receiving room, Elizabeth was shocked when she saw Sirius greeting three people she hadn't seen in almost 16 years.

"Holly?" she whispered, before bursting into tears and rushing to hug her oldest friend. "I'm sorry, I'm so emotional in the first term. How did you get here? Tell me everything! I missed you!" Elizabeth continued to babble into her friend's shoulder as Sirius led the two sixteen-year-olds away from the reunion and to the kitchen for lunch, where they realized Kreacher needed did not have the twins under control as they were throwing their lunch around trying to redecorate the kitchen in bright orange and green.

Holly and Elizabeth caught up quickly before making introductions between the Prewett twins (who apparently attended Hogwarts under Alias' for their own protection) and Harry. The three instantly hit it off with talk about Puddlemere United and Hogwarts Quidditch. After lunch, Harry was given the rest of the day off to get to know his two new house mates for the summer as Holly and Elizabeth got to planning for when the baby came and how they would decorate the new nursery and shop for clothing. Sirius was called into the Library to get lectured by his mother about going behind everyone's back and possibly endangering them all, a lecture the entire house could hear but everyone ignored, including Sirius.

Up in Harry's bedroom, the three teenagers were talking about Hogwarts, giving him a different perspective that wasn't Blaise or Daphne.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but Gryffindor hasn't one the cup. Hufflepuff won it last year and Slytherin won it the year before that. I assume you've been kept up to date about the TriWizard tournament?" At Harry's nod, Alair kept on going about how awesome it was and how well they all preformed while Bronwyn continued to skim one of Harry's Ancient Ruins book on Norse Ruins, adding in points her brother left out when she felt it necessary. The twin, Harry noticed were quite different (aside from the obvious difference in gender) despite having the same features of copper-red hair and violet eyes. While Alair was outgoing and friendly with the ability to hold conversations with ease, Bronwyn was quiet and shy, and only seemed to talk when she felt it necessary, which didn't appear to be often.

"So, what's the Ravenclaw Tower like?" Harry asked when there was a pause in the conversation, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, It's very blue with bronze accents, lots of books, overlooks the forest and the lake depending on which side you are on, and fifth through seventh year you like in a suit style dorm, meaning each student gets their own individual room with a desk and a window for studying that is connected to a bathroom and a small common area where a couch and a bunch of chairs and a large table are located to do group work or hang out. It's really quite nice when it comes to studying for tests," Bronwyn replied, saying more in that two minute time span than she had since Harry had met her just a few hours previously.

"Wow, that's nothing like Gryffindor and I still haven't asked about Slytherin or Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff is exactly like Gryffindor except with Yellow and Black color scheme and is by the kitchens so it over looks the grounds and the lake. And the Slytherin dorms are closer to the Ravenclaw dorms except once you reach sixth year you can petition for your own room and bathroom if you don't want to live in the suit. But those rooms are normally for the prefects and a few lucky students. As you have probably heard, their color scheme is Silver and Green and its underwater ground so they see out into the Black Lake and have enchanted windows for light." Gossip and décor appeared to be Bronwyn's choice topics when she was speaking, Harry noted.

Later that night, Harry received a letter from Daphne making a formal inquiry about a delicate matter.

_Dear Harry,_

_ As I have become friends with Hermione over the past year, I must inform you that she misses your company greatly and I would like for the two of you to meet and reconnect. I know she was one of your only friends during your first year of Hogwarts and I think she would benefit if she was to reconnect with you and find out first hand that you are not disgusted with her because of the carrot-top's f***-up actions. I want you to know that Draco, Blaise and Myself will be coming to visit you this summer right before your birthday but Blaise's mom is getting remarried in August and we will all probably be traveling to Italy to attend the wedding. We can discuss it in more detail when we have our Floo date later this week._

_ Love and miss you, Daphne_

**A/N: Please vote in my Poll to see who Hermione will end up with! I'm conflicted as, all of a sudden, my two favorite Hermione pairings (Sirius and Draco) have found themselves married or fancying other Gryffindors! **

**Rough plan of how story will progress up to Chapter 20:**

**Next chapter: Hermione and Harry have a reunion!**

**Chapter 15: Daphne centric about her group of girlfriends + Inheritance Test mayhem! **

**Chapter 16: Belladonna Zabini remarries **

**Chapter 17: Sirius gets a Trial**

**Chapter 18: Voldemort comes out again**

**Chapter 19: Chaos caused by Voldemort's return**

**Chapter 20: Harry defeats Voldemort and comes out as being alive, Dumbledore revealed as being a manipulative old coot**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, just any and old OC characters as well as the plot and anything that comes out of my over-active imagination **

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, life and all, couldn't be helped. This is also ridiculously short, again, sorry, but it was time something got posted. Merry Christmas!**

Chapter 14: Hermione and Harry, a Long Coming Reunion; An Interlude

_Last Time:_

_Later that night, Harry received a letter from Daphne making a formal inquiry about a delicate matter._

_Dear Harry,_

_ As I have become friends with Hermione over the past year, I must inform you that she misses your company greatly and I would like for the two of you to meet and reconnect. I know she was one of your only friends during your first year of Hogwarts and I think she would benefit if she was to reconnect with you and find out first hand that you are not disgusted with her because of the carrot-top's f***-up actions. I want you to know that Draco, Blaise and Myself will be coming to visit you this summer right before your birthday but Blaise's mom is getting remarried in August and we will all probably be traveling to Italy to attend the wedding. We can discuss it in more detail when we have our Floo date later this week._

_ Love and miss you, Daphne_

_Now:_

Harry spent the next three days having very intense discussions about the matter before Elizabeth decided she would supervise a meeting on the 18th in the park a few blocks from Grimmauld place. Daphne was to be there as well as her mother and they would bring Hermione, who would be back from Spain on the 15th.

The time leading up to the reunion was filled with Harry's friends meeting Alair and Bronwyn Prewett, who had actually been attending Hogwarts as Albert and Bonnie Fawcett. It was then revealed that due to the delicate nature of their bloodline that it was better if no one knew who they actually were, waiting until they were of age to come out to society and claim their birthright then be raised in the mess and tragedy that the death of their father had left behind. They had been upset to realized they had seven cousins they had grown up not knowing but figured once Voldemort was gone once and for all they could all (excluding Ron and possibly Percy) meet up to get to know each other.

* * *

><p>London, England; July 18th, 1995; 3:10pm<p>

Harry sat on a bench under a large beach tree with Elizabeth waiting for Daphne, Hermione and Morgaine to show up. When they did it was awkward and Harry and Hermione stood facing each other, both trying to speak but having no real words to say. Finally, Hermione broke down crying and told Harry everything that had been happening and begging him for forgiveness.

"Of course I forgive you. You didn't know what you were doing from January 1992 until Ginny and the Twins found out what was happening. I'm sorry I didn't notice a change. I can't say we can be best friends as we need to get to know one another without the influence of any potions but I would like to try. Are you better now?" Hermione nodded and Harry hugged her, happy she was ok and excited to remake a new old friend.

It was decided that Hermione would spend August between Grimmauld Place and Greengrass Manor, spending time healing her friendship with Harry and forging new bonds with the girls she had started to think of as sisters. They parted ways at 6pm with a promise to write once a week and Harry and Daphne shared a brief kiss before the adults took them to their own homes. Later that night, Harry and Daphne were discussing summer plans when Bronwyn knocked on the door.

"Come in," Harry called. Bronwyn slowly entered the room and sat down in one of the chairs closest to the door. Putting the mirror down so Daphne's face didn't show but she could still hear what was said, he waited for Bronwyn to speak.

"I hear you met with Hermione Granger today."

"Yes, I did, anything I should know?"

"Look, just be careful, alright, she's been through a lot and I don't think she's emotionally stable. While she may seem like she's a normal girl, well, girls don't get raped and go back to hugging guy friends within 6 months. I know because I used to work at a clinic in the muggle village by my house until this summer. It was an internship with a firm that helped women who had suffered anywhere from sexual harassment to full on repeated rape. Hermione fits into the last category. She's changed and while you may not have been around and can't know, she's been in and out of the hospital wing after having panic attack after panic attack. There is no such thing as Therapy in the magical world. Sure we have mind healers who help but they can't take the place of a trained psychologist. I'm here to tell you to be cautious with her. Don't treat her like she could snap at any minute but don't act like how you do around Alair and I.

"I also think you should try to get her to agree to meet with a therapist. I know a lot of her girl friends that are of mixed blood have but I know she has said she's fine and doesn't need it. That's not true, she really needs it."

"Wait, hold on, she just hugged me today," Harry exclaimed.

"She can still hug people but that doesn't mean she can't snap at any moment and freak out and say you're trying to rape her. You need to be cautious. I'll be around when she is here but you need to try to help her into Therapy. It's for her own good." With that, Bronwyn got up and said good night, leaving Harry (and Daphne) to ponder their next move with Hermione.

* * *

><p>London, England; August 12, 1996; 12:05pm<p>

It turns out, Bronwyn was right. Hermione snapped one day at Grimmauld place and had a full blown panic attack. It wasn't from a hug though. Alair had walked into the house topless after playing football (_American soccer_) with a few muggles he had met at the park and Hermione had freaked out. After she had been calmed down and Alair fully dressed, Harry sat her down with Bronwyn and told her what she didn't want to hear. However, Harry had been one of her first friends and she felt obligated to listen to him.

And, 3 hours later, Hermione was walking to a pay phone and making a call to the firm's London base for summer sessions before she went back to school.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione whispered as they walked back from the pay phone.

"No problem, Hermione, you were one of my best friends before all of this happened, I'm just looking out for you." And for the first time in a long time, Hermione let a small smile grace her lips, happy for once that she did have friends and Ronald Weasley, the monster that he is, didn't ruin her whole life, just set it on a different course.


	15. Chapter 15: Author's Note

**A/N: June 25, 2013**

**Wow, I cannot believe it is coming up on two years since I first had this idea and posted it to . The journey of putting this idea from swirling around in my head to a word document has been thrilling and satisfying.**

**First, an apology to those who have followed this story and liked what I have written. I have tried to find my inspiration to complete what I set out to do but am afraid my muse is gone.**

**I know we all hate these author's notes but this story line has really gotten away from what I had originally planned. It has evolved into something I no longer like and, despite my many tries, I have not been able to finish chapter 15.**

**I have several options that I have been turning over in my mind the last few months and have decided to let you, the readers, decide the fate of this story. Abandoning it completely is not an option I am willing to do.**

**1. Post an epilogue, which outlines the next five or so years and gives a brief look into Harry and Daphne's future, free of dark lords and meddlesome headmasters. This course of action is quite simple and would be posted within the week.**

**2. Scratch this story and start all over. This would involve a complete over-hall of everything that has been posted and a complete rewrite. The rewrite would focus more on what I had hoped to get across and less of the unfortunate side stories that filled the past chapters. This course of action would take a year at least as I do not have lots of time but would finish the story at the 20-30 chapter mark with a satisfying ending.**

**3. I put this story up for adoption, giving the adopting author my notes on how I had wished the story to progress as well as ALL of the original chapters and writings. By giving this story to another, more dedicated writer, I can only hope that this story and plotline will be finished in a way that does it justice. **

**Thank you for your patience with me through the years and please review or send me a pm letting me know what you think. **

**Thank you again,**

**ElizabethBlack-7**


	16. Chapter 16:ExtendedEpilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed my story and helped me make the final decisions on how to proceed. I have decided to write and extended epilogue. If I do decided to revamp and finish the story (which it looks like there is a good possibility for this to happen, then a "chapter" will be posted to this story (as well as an update on my profile) to inform you, the readers, of this decision). Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: A Wrap (Extended Epilogue)

Summer 1995; London, England

Hermione found that therapy truly helped her and that she was not the only witch to be enrolled in the program. Surprisingly, Clara Jane "CJ" Santini, age 16 turning 17, the daughter of Dimas Santini, the Spanish Quidditch player, was involved in the program too. Their friendship quickly spiraled into a romance that all their close friends supported, even if Fred Weasley still held hope he would one day be able to call Hermione his and hold her as he had when he had rescued her.

The Inheritance Tests were completed by the end of the summer, thanks to Gringott's speedy actions and the lack of government response. Of those students who were able to take the inheritance tests, many found themselves receiving Lordship status. Most of Hogwarts students found they were ascended and Hogwarts soon found that a new class for these new leaders needed to be implemented. Lady Zabini was quickly hired, much to Albus Dumbledore's chagrin, and the changes in the Wizarding World would soon be made.

Hermione Jean Granger of Gryffindor became Lady Dagworth-Granger, taking up her seat and vote from the Dagworth-Granger proxy, Albus Dumbledore.

Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley of Gryffindor was found to actually be the daughter of Gideon Prewett and his fiancé Talitha Quirke. When the information came to light, Ginny dissolved her relationship with her "mother" who she had discovered might have orchestrated her biological mother's death so she could have a daughter of her own, and had fled to Malfoy Manor, where Draco helped her regain her confidence. The two declared they were dating when they returned to Hogwarts in September; something everyone had suspected was a long time coming.

Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw inherited the Lovegood Ladyship title from her second uncle, Tiberius Lovegood, a bigoted man who had no love for his family. With the Ladyship and Wizengamot's seat hers, Luna attached herself to George Weasley and helped he and his twin, Fred, become emancipated and out from their controlling mother's grasps.

Alair Fawcett-Prewett of Ravenclaw ascended to his Lordship and took his seat on the Wizengamot's early due to the test, taking the seat and vote away from the proxy, Albus Dumbledore.

Seamus Finnegan of Gryffindor was found to be a descendant from the distinct house of Oliphant, and ascended to Lord Oliphant, taking the vote and seat away from the proxy, Albus Dumbledore.

Dean Thomas of Gryffindor was found to be the son of the only surviving member of the house of Shafiq, Auror Malik Shafiq (deceased January 29, 1980). He ascended to Lord Shafiq and took the seat and vote away from the Shafiq proxy, Albus Dumbledore.

Kevin Entwhistle of Ravenclaw was discovered to be the missing son of Miles McKinnon (deceased August 1, 1981) and ascended to Lord McKinnon, claiming his seat and vote from the McKinnon proxy, Albus Dumbledore.

Wayne Hopkins of Hufflepuff was discovered to be the son of Dorcas Meadows and her lover, Hopkins Macmillan (both deceased June 30, 1981). The orphanage that found him in his bassinet had only been able to make out part of the announcement letter found on his person "Wayne Darren son of Dorcas and Hopkins" and had names him Wayne Darren Hopkins. He ascended to Lord Meadowes and took over his seat and vote, claiming them from the Meadowes proxy, Albus Dumbledore.

Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff ascended to Lord Macmillan, throwing his great uncle out of the Lordship seat and claiming his Wizengamot's spot. Lord Humphrey Macmillan took this gracefully, having time to come to terms with the end of his position.

Anthony Goldstein of Ravenclaw ascended to Lord Goldstein, taking the title from his aging Grandfather, Andrew Goldstein.

Zacharias Smith of Hufflepuff was passed up for the Lordship of the Houses of Smith and Hufflepuff, passing on to his younger cousin Ezekiel Smith (age 14) of Hufflepuff. The young Lord declared his father, Matthew Smith (age 49) to be his proxy until his coming of age in three years.

Harry Potter claimed his seats and votes as Lord Potter, Lord Greengrass, Lord Slytheirn and Lord Gryffindor with the proxy seat of Lady LeFey. He appointed Lord Marius Greengrass to vote the Lord Greengrass seat as well as the rest of the seats, taking the votes away from their proxy, Albus Dumbledore. His return to the Wizarding World was splashed all over the Daily Prophet and other international news sources. His return also prompted the declaration of a trial for Sirius Black's innocence as well as the capture of Peter Pettigrew, who was put to death, and the spotting of Barty Crouch, Jr., which placed Barty Crouch Sr. in a very bad position.

Sirius Black was able to claim the Lord Black title, seat and vote, taking it away from its proxy, Albus Dumbledore.

Michael Corner of Ravenclaw was passed over for his Lordship, passing to his younger cousin, Sebastian Corner (age 13) of Ravenclaw. Sebastian appointed his Grandfather, Marcus Corner to continue to vote the seat as proxy until he came of age.

Blaise Zabini of Slytheirn ascended to Lord Zabini and Lord Sanzone. His first act was to combine both houses. He appointed his mother to vote proxy for the seat, now holding two votes,

Draco Malfoy of Slytherin ascended to Lord Malfoy and immediately took the seat and vote. He appointed his mother, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, to vote the seat in lieu of his father when he was in school, and they announced to the press that Lucius had fallen ill. The plan was to have him die (again) within the year.

Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley and Percy Weasley all discussed going but deemed the Weasley Lordship unimportant and lacking. There were no perks from it that they could not get on their own and thus, disbanded the seat and vote from the Wizengamots, disowning themselves as well as Fred and George in the process. The five decided it would be best to take the surnames of their wives and continue their wives' family names. The name Weasley would die with Ron, who had attempted to claim Lordship over the Weasley family, only to find there was no title and that he was not even eligible for a minor inheritance from his mother's side, the Prewett family.

Morag and Katherine MacDougal of Ravenclaw were declared joint Ladyship over the MacDougal family, and appointed their father to remain on as proxy for the seat and vote in the Wizengamots. The discovering that they would inherit and not their brother caused enough commotion to seek new friends, and they turned to Ginny Weasley and Padma Patil. They were soon welcomed into the larger group, adding to the support system that had been set up for Hermione and teaching their fellow Ladies the ins and outs of the Wizengamots.

Stephen Cornfoot of Ravenclaw ascended to be Lord Cornfoot but allowed his Grandfather to keep the Wizengamots seat until his younger brother was of age, having decided he did not want the political power. His younger brother, Samuel (age 11) was shocked but knew his brother would prepare him in the next 7 years to ascend to the title of Lord Cornfoot and all that it meant.

Sarah Fawcett of Ravenclaw ascended to be Lady Fawcett and accepted with dignity. She assigned her proxy to be her great-grandfather, Lord Barnabas Fawcett, to vote in her stead until such as time that she was ready and prepared to vote and make her own decisions on political matters. But she knew as long as Stephen Cornfoot was by her side that she could do it. She felt bad that he had given up his own standing but knew that it had been his own choice. They would raise their family to be Fawcetts, and would continue her family line when the rest of the line could not (seeing as they were all dead).

Miles Bletchley, Terrence Higgs, Justus Urquhart, Peter Vaisey, Lucas Bradley, Eric Bole, Jonah Derrick, Liam Montague, Adrian Pucey, Cameron Warrington, Tracey Davis, Jakob Harper, Malcolm Baddock and Graham Pritchard all of Slytherin House ascended to their own Lordships (or Ladyship) and appointed their own proxy's within their families. They all joined up with the ideas being pushed by Lord Malfoy, Lord Black and Lord Potter for the new laws in the Wizengamots, signing alliance treaties so they themselves would not be harmed when their families made the mistake of joining the Dark Lord.

School soon became more politically charged than it had been since the last "Wizengamots Coup" as it had been called. Albus Dumbledore particularly was in a bad mood. Fifth years also saw their first maturity in the form of Ron Weasley, who started to multiply the amount of food on his plate and had seemingly grown half a foot over night. This served to make him more unattractive to everyone but a small percentage of blood purists.

Winter 1995; London, England

Belladonna Zabini quietly remarried between Christmas and New Years to a foreign Wizard with a grown son and young daughter of his own. Chancellor Gerhardt von Wolff, Minister for Magic in Germany was in his early 60's and had been lonely since his wife dies in labor with his daughter, Ana. That had been 16 years previous, around the same time Belladonna had been widowed. The two quietly exchanged vows in the opulent garden at Grimmauld Place.

Ana, the group of teens discovered, was an artist and had no love of academics. She was a fifth year at Beauxbatons, studying only for her 6th year tests before leaving to pursue an apprenticeship with a master artists. Her older brother, Johann, was in their equivalent of the Department of Mysteries and working his way through the ranks. At 24, he was the youngest deputy Administrator, just under the Administrator, Deputy Head and Head of the Department. His fiancé, Karla Müller, working in their equivalent of the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures department, making fairer laws for all magical creatures, something Hermione immediately questioned, making noted for her proxy to bring up in the next Wizengamot's session.

Belladonna and Gerhardt left on their honeymoon, leaving Blaise and Ana to get to know one another better in the confines of Grimmauld Place.

Winter 1996; London, England

The Trial for Sirius Black was started and finished within 15 minutes, a record if there ever had been one for the shortest criminal trial. Accompanying his official pardon was Elizabeth going into heavy labor and delivering their first daughter; Adhara Lynx was born on January 15 at 6 pounds (2.7 kg). Phoenix and Leo both screaming in joy when they met their litter sister, prompting her to wake up screaming. Both parents took this as a sign of what was to come when the three entered their Hogwarts years.

Daphne and Harry both held Adhara and wondered aloud what their children would be like, prompting Sirius to tease them mercilessly until Narcissa and Andromeda slapped him upside the head for a sleeping Elizabeth.

Remus took that moment in the quiet hospital room while Nymphadora was sitting holding the baby to propose. In her excitement, Dora almost dropped Adhara but quickly passed her off to her mother so she could tackle her new fiancé. The wedding, they hoped, would take place in late June. Everyone congratulated the pair and told them to count on their help to plan the wedding in less than six months.

February 14, 1996; United Kingdom

Voldemort chose the one-day everyone would let his or her guard down to come out. Luckily it was a Wednesday, so Hogwarts students were not in the village celebrating but many people lost their lives. Several of the new Lords and Ladies had to appoint new proxies as theirs had either been killed or badly injured.

Fred and George, with help from Harry as their financial backer, set up their joke shop, Witch and Wizard Wheezes or WWW for short. Their original name had been Weasley's Wizard Wheezes but the falling out with their family had had them reconsidering the name. With their owl order forms complete, the students of Hogwarts were given a new means to terrify each other and their professors, lightening the moods of everyone in the castle.

In London, Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance straightened out their departments and got ready to help the Ministry fight the new threat. With the Wizengamots on the side of the people and not the ignorant minsters and puppet officials, they were able to weed out the death eaters that worked in the ministry before budgeting for more Aurors, Healers and Warders to protect the government and the people.

Harry Potter also started his NEWTS, taking the first three (Transfigurations, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms) in February with the next three (Potions, Herbology and History) to be completed in March and his last two (Arithmancy and Ancient Runes) in April.

Spring and Summer 1996; London, England

Unfortunately, many Aurors and muggles and magical families caught in the crossfire died. Azkaban was raided and all of Voldemort's faithful servants were returned to his side. The Chaos caused by his return was astounding. Harry, who had only heard stories of Voldemort's first reign of terror, was shocked by how true the stories had been. Most people (with money) chose to go abroad for the "conflict". The Muggleborns were unfortunately easy to pick off, the Creevey brothers of Gryffindor and their family was decimated when school let out, as well as Jack Sloper of Gryffindor, Patricia Stimpson a recent graduate of Gryffindor, Carter Stebbins a graduate of Hufflepuff, a young Kevin Whitby of Hufflepuff, Amanda "Mandy" Brocklehurst of Ravenclaw, and Eddie Carmichael of Ravenclaw.

Three would-be first years and their families were also killed, Alexander Foster, Gulliver Thomas (of no relation to Dean Thomas' muggle family), and Christina Abrahams. They each had a younger siblings who were not magical.

Nymphadora Tonks was wounded in actions and had to spend all of April in St. Mungos. Luckily, the Wizengamots had pushed through a bigger budget for the hospital so it was now warded so no one causing ill will or bodily harm towards the patients could enter the premise.

Remus had been over come with worry until Tonks had woken up and proclaimed she had killed Bellatrix before her brother-in-law had knocked her out. That was one of the best victories had since Voldemort had made his return.

In the chaos

June 30, 1996

Nymphadora Tonks walked down the aisle with a slight limp (thanks to Rabastan Lestrange) to her future husband, Remus Lupin. This wouldn't have been possible without everyone pitching in to plan it and the Wizengamot's repealing the anti-Werewolf legislation that had restricted so many kind people for so long. Now the government funded the Wolfsbane potion so they could hold government jobs and they were allowed to get married and have kids.

Tonks tripped slightly towards the end causing the attendees to laugh. The garden of Grimmauld Place was truly spectacular and Tonks couldn't have imagined her wedding better.

The two exchanged short but heartfelt vows before heading into the ballroom for the reception. Tonks knew that even if one of them died tomorrow, she would never regret this day.

July 31, 1996; London, England

The final battle. Harry couldn't believe it was finally over. His 16th birthday was also the date that the darkest wizard in modern times was officially defeated. Unfortunately, Ted Tonks had lost his life defending his wife from his crazy brother-in-law, Andromeda had killed Rodolphus before collapsing in an inconsolable heap. He wouldn't tell anyone the exact spells or runes he had used to do it, but Voldemort and all those who had been completely loyal to him were dead. Those who had the mark but were not truly loyal to Voldemort had been spared. Their trials (including the trial od Severus Snape) were to start in the middle of August, once everything had been reconstructed. For the time, the prisoners were being held in a secret room in the Department of Mysteries that could only be accessed and given clearance by the Head Unspeakable Algernon Croaker (also known as Uncle Algie to one Neville Longbottom).

Harry and Daphne celebrated in a way that was almost too sinful, but stopped before things got too out of hand. Daphne still had two years of school and Harry wanted to complete an apprenticeship before their wedding, scheduled for June 21, 1998.

Late Summer and Early Fall, 1996

The trial of Severus Snape revealed more about the character of Albus Dumbledore than was previously realized. His manipulations of everything and everyone around him became blatantly obvious. It was chocked up to old age and the man was stripped of all his titles and positions and forced into an early retirement, where he spent the rest of his days (a total of 5 years) serving Fire Whiskey at the Hogshead. Unfortunately for Aberforth, those five years would be the worst years as he would not make any money but pocket change, because everyone hated who worked at the establishment. Albus' funeral was attending by exactly five wizards and two witches. Who though, no one would ever say that they had attended as they had used masking charms to hide their identities. Even the minister who presided over the funeral masked his identity.

Severus Snape himself was sentenced to five years in the newly redone Azkaban for attempted mind rape on several of his previous students as well as an additional 10 years for carrying the dark mark and 3 years for all the years he was a faithful servant of the dark lord, Voldemort. Hermione had pushed for the full 20 (anytime the word "rape" came up she wanted full punishment for the offender) but the court was lenient as he had turned traitor and helped the winning side in the end.

All of the members of the surviving inner circle, as well as the more fanatic followers, were put to death, their crimes so numerous that several life sentences seemed lenient.

Early Fall-Winter 1996

Harry Potter was an official apprentice in Ancient Runes and Wards, with a possible job offer to be a Curse Breaker, should be want to do something other than politics, after his apprenticeship was finished. His master, William Arthur Weasley ("Just Bill, please, I disowned myself along with the majority of mu brothers when what was going on in our family came to light. Our father is a puppet for our mother and that will never change so long as she is alive."). The two got along well, and it was revealed that Bill had a massive crush on Fleur, who was also working at Gringotts. Harry set the two up on a blind date and they never looked back. Apolline was secretly planning the wedding while Gabrielle sulked a bit before Astoria snapped her out of it over Winter Break.

Harry found himself progressing at an accelerated rate, thanks to his extensive time studying more advanced Runes than what Hogwarts would have offered and so, he and Bill decided to tack on an Arithmancy mastery, which would only take an extra sixth months if Harry worked diligently. This would mean that he would have to finish his apprenticeship after his wedding instead of finishing it a few months before.

March 1997

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU DID IT AGAIN!" Screamed Elizabeth throwing a plastic stick at said man. The red plus sign on said stick let Sirius know exactly what he had down and he ran out the door and towards the nearest pub, most likely to Floo to the Lupin's to escape his wife's wrath.

Luckily, Adhara had been a calm baby, but the twins, despite being almost four, were still not out of their terrible two's. Elizabeth hoped for another girl but knew she couldn't be that lucky.

September 1, 1997

Harry Potter kissed his betrothed good-bye one last time as she headed to the train for her last year of school. There had been one full year of peace, today marking the last day that the Aurors had caught the last Death Eater. Voldemort had surprised Harry by not spending more time recruiting. Harry felt that Voldemort must not have been at his full power and had hoped catching everyone off guard would secure his victory. That had not been the case and Harry was thankful that so many lives had been spared because they were not pressganged into joining a madman. Harry still mourned his fallen relatives, housemates and those who were muggleborn and had not been able to protect themselves. Since then, legislation to allow muggles to have their homes warder with standard wards (anti-theft and do-not-harm lines) to be tied into a muggle-like security systems, one that had been invented by Harry himself, Secure.

While the name was unoriginal it served its purpose. Harry had purchased part of a alarm company and had set up a muggle-wizard system to be sold to witches and wizards living in muggle areas. The more wards added in, the more expensive but the base set started at 20 Galleons. Cheap but with the amount of people wanting the systems, the profit was enormous. Harry did most of the warding himself, as part of his completed mastery. The only parts of his mastery he had to finish were Ancient Runes (one last paper) and Arithmancy (a full year left). It was lucky he had chosen the shortest apprenticeships available or he knew he wouldn't be getting married when his betrothed returned from school for good and then he would have one irate bride.

Returning home to Grimmauld Place found Harry seated at the dining room table for a family announcement. Remus and Tonks were expecting, due at the end of April. If the baby was a girl, they would name her Rhea Andromeda, if it was a boy, they planned to name him Ted Remus Lupin, or Teddy, something that brought tears of joy and sadness of Andromeda and everyone else' eyes.

December 21, 1997; London, England

Baby Cepheus Alphard Black was the quietest Black baby born to date. He didn't fuss when his twin brothers shook the bed when they crawled up to meet him, and he didn't wail when Adhara cried because she was hungry. With two small children, a baby and an infant, Elizabeth declared herself done having children. Sirius was secretly upset, as he loved when his wife was pregnant with his children. It must have been a guy thing because he remembered James saying something similar about Lily when she was pregnant. Had they survived, Sirius knew Harry would have had more brothers and sisters than he knew what to do with. What Sirius, James and Lily hadn't know and would never know (at least Sirius wouldn't until he died) was that Lily had been seven weeks pregnant with a baby girl that they would have names Rose Charlotte.

April 22, 1998; London, England

"AHHHH!" Tonks screamed as she gave one last push and her first child graced everyone with his presence.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Lupin-" the Healer started before he was cut off.

"That's Auror Lupin to you, Buddy," Tonks bit out as she tried to control her temper. All she wanted to do was hold her child but the nurses had taken him or her away to get cleaned up.

"Yes, well, Auror Lupin, Congratulations you have a baby boy!" She stated as she handed the blue bundle to the expectant mother. Remus quietly apologized to the Healer (Maura Thompson) who shrugged it off stating most witches who had their first child were a bit touchy due to something magical that went over Remus' head. He nodded before turning back to his wife, smiling at the sight. His son.

"Ted Remus Lupin," Tonks proclaimed smiling up at her husband. Remus caught her lips in a chaste kiss before they turned back to the now pink-eyed baby. Shocked at what they had thought were blue eyes but were not pink, green, brown-

"Oh, Teddy! You're a metamorphmagus just like mummy!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Hello Teddy, I'm you're daddy. You're mummy and I love you very much," Remus spoke softly so the baby could hear, hoping to understand that his crying mother was not, in fact, crazy like most of the Black family. Although, Remus did have his doubts sometimes.

The rest of the family entered and met the newest addition, Teddy the metamorphmagus. Everyone cooed just as they had over all of the Black children before him.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed, "We have kids the same age! Hopefully they form the next generation of Marauders!" Everyone shook his or her head but Remus silently wondered if that would happen. He hoped not, if only for Minerva's sake.

June 1998; Hogwarts Castle, Hogsmeade, Scotland

"Congratulations Hogwarts Class of 1998," Hermione and Draco spoke together as Head Girl and Boy, "We did it!" There were cheers and cries and even Headmistress McGonagall dabbed her eyes as the recent graduates celebrated their freedom as well as their inevitable steps into adulthood and responsibility.

In the crowd, CJ smiled at her girlfriend, Hermione and promptly gave her a large kiss when said witch approached her. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco and pepper his face with kisses. She had just been informed that she would be Head Girl next year and knew that Draco could easily sneak into her rooms for the night. Daphne and Harry shared a long embraced that was photographed by many magazine reporters that had shown up to report on both the Man-Who-Conquered s betrothed graduation as well as the graduation of the girlfriend of the Spanish Quidditch, Dimas Santini, star's daughter.

Next week, Harry and Daphne would marry and go on their honeymoon, and neither could wait.

June 21, 1998; London, England

Daphne was a vision in white, floating down the aisle to her beloved. They spoke their long, tear-jerking vows before sealing their union with a passionate kiss. The wedding, the fourth held a Grimmauld Place, was just as fantastic, if not more so, than the rest. The only representatives from any magazines or papers were Lady Luna Lovegood of the Quibbler, Lavender Brown, recently hired _WitchWeekly_ correspondent, and Hannah Abbott, Daily Prophet correspondent of six months (having gotten the job back in December).

The couple was in their own bubble, eating, drinking and dancing the night away before taking a Portkey to a Potter private island in the Aegean Sea. They spent three weeks there before deciding to come home early. Daphne was preparations to make for Bill and Fleur's wedding in France and Harry wanted to finish his apprenticeship before August 21, Bill and Fleur's wedding.

August 21, 1998; Cannes, France

The wedding at the beachside estate of the Delacour family was opulent and intimate. The Bride and Groom, not officially Lord and Lady Delacour, were glowing as they walked hand in hand down the surf towards the reception. The weather was gorgeous, not a dark cloud in the sky, and the champagne was continuously flowing.

Harry had indeed completed his apprenticeship, with only minimum rushing and three all nighters, the day before the wedding, right after Bill's stag night. Harry could safely say that he would not ever recommend anyone undertake any part of his or her apprenticeship hungover. It was not a pleasant thing.

Later that night, while Harry was in bed reflecting on the reception, he realized his wife of one month had not had a drop of wine; he wondered why and asked her so.

"I'm pregnant," was her soft response as she drifted off to sleep. If you had asked Harry five years ago how his life would have gone, this would not have been his answer. But strangely, Harry was ready for this baby; he was ready to be a father. Everything in his life he had done so he could live to see a world where his children would be safe and happy, and he was ready to make that a reality. Smiling, he too drifted off into the land of dreams where he and Daphne and their five to seven children were all smiling, together.

The End.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! If you scroll down you can see what I had planned, when I contemplated a sequel, for the families and their children. Hope you all enjoyed the ending!**

**-ElizabethBlack-7**

Black Family: 

Sirius Black (Gryffindor) [October 19, 1959] and Elizabeth Gray (Ravenclaw) [January 5, 1960]

Phoenix Gemini and Leo Gemini (June 12 1993)-Gryffindors

Adhara Lynx (January 15 1996)-Ravenclaw

Cepheus Alphard (December 21 1997)-Ravenclaw

Polaris Regulus and Mira Vulpecula (July 7 2004)-Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively

Phoenix Black (Gryffindor) [June 12 1993] and Sybella Scamander (Ravenclaw) [January 3, 1997]

Perseus Sirius and Sagittarius Phoenix Black (January 14, 2017)-Gryffindor

Alphecca Alexia Black (June 24, 2020)-Ravenclaw

Capella Carina Black (July 2, 2025)-Ravenclaw

Leo Black (Gryffindor) [June 12 1993] and Lilac Patience Oliphant (Gryffindor) [August 1, 1999]

Rasalas Sirius and Procyon Leo Black (April 9, 2022) -Gryffindor

Chara Melody Black (July 18, 2025) -Gryffindor

Cepheus Black (Ravenclaw) [December 21 1997] and Rose Dagworth-Granger (Gryffindor) [March 25, 2001]

Elizabeth Situla "Lizzie" Black (July 25, 2025)-Ravenclaw

Cygnus Nigellus Black Ravenclaw (August 8, 2030)-Ravenclaw

Nigella Aludra Black Ravenclaw (March 2, 2033)-Gryffindor

Polaris Black (Gryffindor) [July 7 2004] and Lorna Kathleen Wood (Gryffindor) [January 8, 2007]

Sirrah Polaris Black (January 14, 2030)-Gryffindor

Lacerta Katherine and Lynx Elizabeth Black (October 9, 2033)-Ravenclaws

Potter Family:

Harry Potter (Gryffindor) [July 31, 1980] and Daphne Greengrass (Slytherin) [June 22, 1980]

James Sirius Potter (April 2, 1999)-Gryffindors

Marius Remus Potter-Greengrass (July 1, 2001)-Slytherin

William Nathaniel Potter (Gryffindor) (January 31, 2004)-Gryffindors

Silas Caleb Potter (Slytherin) (August, 31, 2006)-Slytherin

Lily Katherine Morgan Sophie and Dawn Marianne Azalea Elizabeth Potter-LeFey (May 1, 2008)-Ravenclaw

James Potter (Gryffindor) [April 2, 1999] and Lyra Malfoy (Slytherin) [July 5, 2001]

Charlus Lucian Potter (January 4, 2023)-Gryffindor

Daisy Alexia and Dahlia Aimee Potter (September 17, 2025)-Ravenclaw

Jasper Harry Potter (April 28, 2028)-Gryffindor

Holly Willow Potter (May 31, 2032)-Slytherin

Marius Potter-Greengrass [July 1, 2001] (Slytherin) and Rhea Lupin (Hufflepuff) [March 30, 2001]

Phoebe Anne Potter-Greengrass (July 3, 2021)-Slytherin

Theia Grace Potter-Greengrass (October 5, 2022)-Hufflepuff

Koios Cyrus Potter-Greengrass (August 4, 2026)-Slytherin

William Potter [Lord Gryffindor] (Gryffindor) [January 31, 2004] and Mira Black [July 7 2004] (Ravenclaw)

Hera Pleione and Juno Electra Potter [Gryffindor] (June 4, 2025)-Gryffindors

Jupiter Orion Potter [Gryffindor] (April 19, 2028)-Gryffindor

Athena Alcyone Potter [Gryffindor] (December 30, 2030)-Ravenclaw

Silas Potter [Lord Slytherin] (Slytherin) [August, 31, 2006] and Imogen Scamander (Ravenclaw) [September 22, 2005]

Elmira Veronica Potter (March 4, 2029)-Slytherin

Vanessa Elizabeth Potter (April 18, 2031)-Ravenclaw

Damian Silas Potter (June 24, 2034)-Slytherin

Jack Henry Potter (December 30, 2035)-Ravenclaw

Lily Potter-LeFey (Ravenclaw) [May 1, 2008] and Howard Gordon "Howie" Wood (Gryffindor) [August 20, 2005]

Fern Flora and Fauna Fleur Potter-LeFey (May 7, 2032)-Ravenclaws

Hazel Magnolia and Holly Wisteria Potter-LeFey (April 7, 2035)-Ravenclaws

Cedar Water, Ash Earth, and Oak Sky Potter-LeFey (June 7, 2040)-Gryffindors

Dawn Potter-LeFey (Ravenclaw) [May 1, 2008] and Philip Santini (Ravenclaw) [July 20, 2008]

Helena Piper and Morgana Paige Potter-LeFey (June 1, 2032)-Ravenclaw

Serena Prudence Potter-LeFey (April 29, 2035)-Ravenclaw

Basil Hadrian Potter-LeFey (October 31, 2040)-Ravenclaw

Lupin Family:

Remus Lupin (Gryffindor) [March 10, 1960] and Nymphadora Tonks (Hufflepuff) [June 19, 1973]

Ted "Teddy" Remus (April, 22, 1998)-Gryffindor

Rhea Andromeda (March 30, 2001)-Hufflepuff

Cassiopeia Jayne and Capricorn Iago (January 17, 2004)-Hufflepuff and Gryffindor respectively

Teddy Lupin (Gryffindor) [April, 22, 1998] and Victoire Delacour (Ravenclaw) [May 2, 2000]

Moira Giselle (December 1, 2020)-Ravenclaw

Avril Nymphadora (April 2, 2023)-Hufflepuff

Diodore Jon (March 12, 2025)-Gryffindor

Toussaint William (May 11, 2028)-Gryffindor

Capricorn Lupin (Gryffindor) [January 17, 2004] and Hilda Ana Prewett (Ravenclaw) [May 5, 2007]

Jessa Kayla Lupin (March 14, 2031)-Ravenclaw

Caspian Horus and Horatio Capricorn Lupin (June 28, 2034)-Gryffindors

Kyra Juliana Lupin (September 2, 2038)-Ravenclaw

Malfoy Family:

Draco Malfoy (Slytherin) [June 5, 1980] and Ginevra Prewett (Gryffindor) [August 11, 1981]

Lyra Cassiopeia Malfoy (July 5, 2001)-Slytherin

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (April 8, 2004)-Slytherin

Euphemia "Effie" Narcissa Malfoy (February 15, 2006)-Ravenclaw

Gideon Aquarius Malfoy (March 1, 2008)-Gryffindor

Scorpius Malfoy (Slytherin)[April 8, 2004] and Margaret Lovegood (Ravenclaw) [March 2, 2004]

Caelum Lucian Malfoy (January 20, 2025)-Slytherin

Ara Melania Malfoy (May, 17, 2027)-Ravenclaw

Betelgeuse Gemma "Gemma" Malfoy (April 12, 2030)-Slytherin

Draco Lucius Malfoy II (February 1, 2034)-Slytherin

Gideon Malfoy (Gryffindor) [March 1, 2008] and Teresa Zabini (Slytherin) [June 1, 2009]

Rosa Jade Malfoy (July 24, 2032)-Slytherin

Ginevra Florence Malfoy (August 16, 2034)-Gryffindor

Terrence Nicholas Malfoy (March 9, 2039)-Slytherin

Delacour (Weasley) Family:

Fleur Delacour (Beauxbatons) [June 11, 1977] and William Arthur (Gryffindor) [November 29, 1970]

Victoire Antoinette Delacour (May 2, 2000)-Gryffindor

Dominique Sophie Delacour (August 21, 2001)-Gryffindor

Louis Guillaume Delacour (January 5, 2004)-Gryffindor

Louis Delacour (Gryffindor) [January 5, 2004] and Winifred Lovegood (Gryffindor) [March 2, 200]

Marie Fleur Delacour (July 6, 2029)-Ravenclaw

Jeanne Chloe Delacour (January 27, 2032)-Ravenclaw

Guillaume Maarten Delacour (June 12, 2037)-Gryffindor

Bones (Weasley) Family:

Susan Bones (Hufflepuff) [April 5, 1980] and Charlus Septimus (Gryffindor) [December 12, 1972]

Edgar Charlus "Eddie" Bones (May 12, 2002)-Hufflepuff

Emmeline Amelia "Emmy" Bones (January 9, 2004)-Hufflepuff

Felicity Galatea Bones (October 22, 2005)-Hufflepuff

Edgar Bones (Hufflepuff) [May 12, 2002] and Cassiopeia Lupin (Hufflepuff) [January 17, 2004]

Darren Charlie Bones (March 17, 2027)

Eloise Susan and Emmanuelle Sabrina Bones (July 5, 2031)

Lovegood (Weasley) Family:

George Gideon (Gryffindor) [April 1, 1978] and Luna Lovegood (Ravenclaw) [April 2, 1981]

Margaret Roxanne and Winifred Jewel Lovegood (March 2, 2004)-Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively

Lorcan Xenophilius and Lysander George Lovegood (October 12, 2008)-Ravenclaws

Selena Primrose Lovegood (May 1, 2015)-Ravenclaw

Lorcan Lovegood (Ravenclaw) [October 12, 2008] and Valentina Scamander (Ravenclaw) [February 14, 2009]

Lydia Selene and Lacey Serene Lovegood (March 25, 2034)-Ravenclaw

Vance George Rolf Lovegood (April 26, 2037)-Ravenclaw

Lysander Lovegood (Ravenclaw) [October 12, 2008] and Alice Longbottom (Gryffindor) [October 5, 2009]

Sanders Neville Lovegood (June 28, 2034)

Mariposa Luna Lovegood (May 6, 2037)

Longbottom Family:

Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor) [July 30, 1980] and Hannah Abbott (Hufflepuff) [June 29, 1980]

Abigail Grace Longbottom (March 3, 2005)-Hufflepuff

Frank Harfang Longbottom II (June 17, 2007)-Gryffindor

Alice Maria Longbottom (October 5, 2009)-Gryffindor

Frank Longbottom (Gryffindor) [June 17, 2007] and Olivia Nott (Beauxbatons) [December 14, 2007]

Marie Grace Longbottom (February 26, 2028)-Beauxbatons

Celine Francine Longbottom (May 3, 2032)-Beauxbatons

Algernon Neville Longbottom (June 30, 2035)-Gryffindor

Nott Family:

Theodore Nott (Slytherin) [May 18, 1980] and Gabrielle Delacour (Beauxbatons) [May 1, 1986]

Olivia Sophie Nott (December 14, 2007)-Beauxbatons

Theobald Pierre Nott (September 20, 2011)-Slytherin

Theobald Nott (Slytherin) [September 20, 2011] and Selena Lovegood (Ravenclaw) [May 1, 2015]

Theodora Selena Nott (September 6, 2038)-Ravenclaw

Stefan Torrance Nott (May 17, 2042)-Slytherin

Zabini Family:

Blaise Zabini (Slytherin) [February 23, 1980] and Astoria Greengrass (Slytherin) [March 25, 1982]

Francesco Marius Zabini (March 16, 2002)-Slytherin

Teresa Rosa Belladonna Zabini (June 1, 2009)-Slytherin

Francesco Zabini (Slytherin) [March 16, 2002] and Emmeline "Emmy" Bones (Hufflepuff) [January 9, 2004]

Kendall Giada Zabini (April 23, 2022)-Slytherin

Marco Francesco Zabini (August 6, 2026)-Slytherin

Scamander Family:

Rolf Scamander (Ravenclaw) [September 15, 1970] and Keira McCourt (Ravenclaw) [March 11, 1971]

Sybella Harmony Scamander (January 3, 1997)-Ravenclaw

Malakai Dawson and Maestro Derek Scamander (November 30, 2000)-Ravenclaw

Imogen Tatiana Scamander (September 22, 2005)-Ravenclaw

Valentina Louise Scamander (February 14, 2009)-Ravenclaw

Malakai Scamander (Ravenclaw) [November 30, 2000] and Dominique Delacour (Gryffindor) [August 21, 2001]

Juliette Renee Scamander (September 4, 2024)-Gryffindor

Henri Michel Scamander (October 11, 2027)-Ravenclaw

Maestro Scamander (Ravenclaw) [November 30, 2000] and Lucy McTavish (Hufflepuff) [October 25, 2000]

Cornwall Devon Scamander (July 5, 2023)-Ravenclaw

Kirsten Audrey Scamander (May 28, 2027)-Hufflepuff

Prewett Family:

Alair Prewett (Ravenclaw) [January 6, 1978] and Ana von Wolff (Beauxbatons) [August 17, 1979]

Gerhardt Arnold Prewett (May 31, 2003)-Ravenclaw

Kurt Luther Prewett (November 14, 2005)-Ravenclaw

Hilda Ana Prewett (May 5, 2007)-Ravenclaw

Gerhardt Prewett (Ravenclaw) [May 31, 2003] and Abigail Longbottom (Hufflepuff) [March 3, 2005]

Wolff Max Prewett (July 18, 2026)-Ravenclaw

Alyssa Reese Prewett (November 14, 2030)-Hufflepuff

Alexandra Hannah Prewett (April 29, 2034)-Hufflepuff

Arianna Gabriella Prewett (March 30, 2037)-Hufflepuff

Kurt Prewett (Ravenclaw) [November 14, 2005] and Felicity Bones (Hufflepuff) [October 22, 2005]

Galatea Francine Prewett (November 1, 2027)-Hufflepuff

Franz Kurt Prewett (March 24, 2034)-Ravenclaw

Wood Family:

Oliver Wood (Gryffindor) [February 3, 1976] and Katie Bell (Gryffindor) [August 2, 1979]

Xavier Alan Wood (January 2, 2000)-Gryffindor

Curtis Ewan Wood (September 7, 2002)-Gryffindor

Howard Gordon "Howie" Wood (August 20, 2005)-Gryffindor

Lorna Kathleen Wood (January 8, 2007)-Gryffindor

Angel Fiona Wood (June 21, 2010)-Gryffindor

Xavier Wood (Gryffindor) [January 2, 2000] and Blythe Santini (Ravenclaw) [April 3, 2004]

Fife Xavier Wood (July 16, 2032)-Gryffindor

Rhona Ainsley Wood (July 23, 2035)-Gryffindor

Duncan Richard Wood (July 9, 2037)-Gryffindor

Curtis Ewan Wood (Gryffindor) (Sept7'02) and Euphemia "Effie" Malfoy (Ravenclaw) [February 15, 2006]

Logan Cameron Wood (March 16, 2029)-Gryffindor

Narcissa Ginevra Wood (May 8, 2034)-Ravenclaw

Imago (Weasley) Family:

Fredrick Fabian (Gryffindor) [April 1, 1978] and Verity Peaches Imago (Hufflepuff) [September 8, 1975]

Marie Indigo Imago (October 12, 2006)-Hufflepuff

ArthurGeorge Imago (December 11, 2009)-Hufflepuff

Arthur Imago (Hufflepuff) [December 11, 2009] and Magenta Brahmin (Gryffindor) [October 20, 2008]

Derek Arthur Imago (April 5, 2032)-Gryffindor

Patricia Pink and Paige Purple Image (November 12, 2036)-Hufflepuff

Dagworth-Granger-Santini (Weasley) Family:

Fred becomes Hermione and CJ's sperm donor when they are ready for kids: Fredrick Fabian (April 1, 1978)

Hermione Jean Dagworth-Granger

Rose Marie Dagworth-Granger (March 25, 2001)-Gryffindor

Charlotte "Charlie" Lucy Dagworth-Granger (August 10, 2004)-Gryffindor

Hector Maurice Dagworth-Granger II (November 5, 2006)-Ravenclaw

_Sarah May Dagworth-Granger (stillborn November 1, 2011)_

CJ Santini

Blythe Eleanor Santini (April 3, 2004)-Ravenclaw

Philip James and Rhys David Santini (July 20, 2008)-Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively

Hector Dagworth-Granger (Ravenclaw) [November 5, 2006] and Fa Mulan (Ravenclaw) [November 12, 2007]

Cooper Herman Dagworth-Granger (July 17, 2034)-Ravenclaw

Li Hermione Dagworth-Granger (January 14, 2040)-Ravenclaw

Rhys Santini (Gryffindor) [July 20, 2008] and Angel Wood (Gryffindor) [June 21, 2010]

Leila Jane Santini (October 24, 2032)-Gryffindor

Rachel Clara Santini (December 11, 2035)-Gryffindor

Beth Angel Santini (February 6, 2038)-Gryffindor

Gavin Rhys Santini (April 30, 2042)-Gryffindor

Brahmin Family:

Shalya Brahmin (October 3, 1975) and Padma Patil (January 28, 1980) [Ravenclaw]

_Saraswati and Shakti_ [f] (January 22, 2003)-India Magic School

Pranav [m] (August 16, 2007)-Ravenclaw

Shalwa Brahmin (October 3, 1975) and Parvati Patil (January 28, 1980) [Gryffindor]

_Lakshmi_ [f] (September 3, 2002)-India Magic School

_Pankaja _[m] (November 12, 2004)-India Magic School

Magenta [f] (October 20, 2008)-Gryffindor

Pranav Brahmin (Ravenclaw) [August 16, 2007] and Fa Mulan (Ravenclaw) [November 12, 2007]

Peaches and Penelope Brahmin (June 5, 2031)-Ravenclaw

Caspar Brahmin (October 16, 2034)-Ravenclaw

Fa Family:

Fa Longwei (April 17, 1975) and Su Li (January 6, 1980) [Ravenclaw]

Fa Zhou (June 29, 2005)-Ravenclaw

Fa Mulan (November 12, 2007)-Ravenclaw

Fa Zhou (Ravenclaw) [June 29, 2005] andMarie Indigo Imago (Hufflepuff) [October 12, 2006]

Fa Shang (April 8, 2029)-Ravenclaw

Fa Su (August 29, 2032)-Hufflepuff

Fa Dane (September 17, 2037)-Ravenclaw

Shafiq (Thomas) Family:

Dean Shafiq (August 14, 1980) [Gryffindor] and Mona Ross (November 1, 1980) [Gryffindor]

Katherine Mona (Sept23'02),

Kato Dean (October 18, 2010)

Kato Shafiq (October 18, 2010) [Gryffindor] and Amber Oliphant (April 8, 2011) [Gryffindor]

Kimberly Amber Shafiq (June 12, 2036)-Gryffindor

Adam Kent Shafiq (April 9, 2040)-Gryffindor

Kelsey Ashley Shafiq (March 29, 2043)-Gryffindor

Oliphant (Finnegan) Family:

Seamus Aidan (March 31, 1980) [Gryffindor] and Lavender Brown (May 18, 1980) [Gryffindor]

Lilac Patience Oliphant (August 1, 1999)-Gryffindor

Sterling Flame (December 22, 2003)-Gryffindor

Amber Leigh (April 8, 2011)-Gryffindor

Sterling Oliphant (December 22, 2003) [Gryffindor] and Charlotte "Charlie" Dagworth-Granger (August 10, 2004) [Gryffindor]

Hunter Seamus Oliphant (May 5, 2028)-Gryffindor

Mauve Lavender Oliphant (July 27, 2031)-Gryffindor

Periwinkle Hermione Oliphant (August 19, 2034)-Gryffindor

Pink Clara-Jane Oliphant (February 12, 2038)-Gryffindor

Jordan Family:

Lee Jordan (February 22, 1978) and Angelina Johnson (October 30, 1977)

Geraldine May Jordan (May 9, 2004)-Gryffindor

Roxanne Marie Jordan (June 23, 2008)-Gryffindor

Lionel Lee Jordan (January 7, 2010)-Gryffindor

Lionel Jordan (January 7, 2010) [Gryffindor] and Katherine Mona Shafiq (October 18, 2010) [Gryffindor]

Lucas Shafiq Jordan (April 30, 2034)-Gryffindor

Karen Shafiq Jordan (August 5, 2037)-Gryffindor

Krum Family:

Viktor Krum (January 23, 1977) and Adrianna Poliakof (August 8, 1977) [Durmstrang]

Dmitri Krum (August 29, 1996)-Durmstrang

_Katrina Krum_ (December 15, 2003)-Beauxbatons

Dmitri Krum (Durmstrang) [August 29, 1996) and Adhara Black (Ravenclaw) [January 15 1996]

Vega Adrianna Krum (July 17, 2019)-Ravenclaw

Stefan Vladimir Krum (January 20, 2023)-Durmstrang

Dmitri Victor Krum, jr. (June 12, 2027)-Durmstrang

McTavish (Weasley) Family:

Percy Ignatius (August 22, 1976) [Gryffindor] and Audrey McTavish [Hufflepuff] (October 30, 1976)

Lucy Eliza McTavish (October 25, 2000)-Hufflepuff

Ignatius Hermes McTavish (September 15, 2007)-Gryffindor

Ignatius McTavish (Gryffindor) [September 15, 2007] and Roxanne Jordan (Gryffindor) [June 23, 2008]

Percival Dustan McTavish (June 19, 2035)-Gryffindor

Laura-Ann McTavish (January 26, 2038)-Gryffindor

Davies Family:

Roger Charles Davies (January 27, 1978) and Mira Jamie Black (July 22, 78) [Ravenclaw, Beauxbatons]

Roger Charles Davis jr (June 24, 2003)-Ravenclaw

Roger Davies, jr (Ravenclaw) [June 24, 2003) and Geraldine Jordan (Gryffindor)[May 9, 2004]

Peter Roger Davies (April 5, 2026)-Ravenclaw

Charles Jordan Davies (August 7, 2027)-Ravenclaw

May Eliza Davies (January 24, 2029)-Gryffindor


End file.
